Tokyo Mew Mew Parfait
by MPSpitFire
Summary: There's a new threatening force on Earth and the previous Mew Mews are all grown up. It's up to their daughters to protect the planet from danger. Follow Leo, Ichigo's daughter, and her Mew Mew partners in this story to see how she overcomes both her inner demons, the force threatening her world, and a forbidden crush that eats her vulnerable and unsuspecting heart.
1. Leo Kitten Aoyama

**_A/N: Look who's back with a new story. This one I promise to finish. So Tokyo Mew Mew Parfait is my next generation Tokyo Mew Mew fanfiction where the daughters of the previous Mews must join together and save the world again._**

* * *

"Alright if you would please turn to page six in your textbook and we can get started on today's lesson," the teacher said as she used her pointer and aimed at the board.

The class was attentive and obedient to their teacher's instructions. All except one student who fallen asleep. The teacher looked over at her sleeping student and cleared her throat.

"Aoyama!" The teacher snapped in a sharp and firm voice.

The student quickly raised her head and wiped the drool dripping from her mouth.

"Huh!? I'm awake, I wasn't asleep I was just uh… meditating," she said quickly as she tried her hardest to play off the fact that she was sleeping.

Her teacher only glared at her and pointed at the door. She stood up and bowed in embarrassment.

'The Walk of Shame' as she would call it.

Her red hair bounced while she quickly scurried out of the classroom. She leaned against the wall and stared out of the large glass window in the hallway. This was the fourth time this week she had been kicked out of her classroom.

Leo Kitten Aoyama was her full name and she was generally an average girl. Some people even considered her below average due to her slightly below average grades. She checked her watch attentively and knew she'd be waiting for ten minutes before she could go back into her classroom again.

She heard footsteps coming down the hallway and she immediately perked up when she saw the person walking down the hallway was her best friend. She smiled happily at the sight of him. Her hazel eyes sparkled in anticipation the closer he got.

"Aoyama? Banned from the classroom again? Isn't this like the fourth time this week?" He asked as he pushed his brown hair from his pale face.

"Well you know… school and all that," Leo replied nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"What grade did you get on your math test today?"

Leo averted her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Um… I uh… I failed it," Leo muttered quietly.

Jojo stood back in shock.

"You failed it!? Your parents are going to kill you!"

"See they can't kill me if they don't even know about it. The trick is to not act suspicious when I get home today. Mom is always in the kitchen when I return. I casually say hi and go to my room and throw the test away and it's like it never happened."

"But only it _did_ because now your grade is lower than it used to be and then there's gonna be a parent teacher meeting and then your parents are gonna wonder why you're failing your class. Then the teacher will pull out your records and they'll see every math test you've ever failed."

Leo narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms. She blew some of her hair out of her face.

"Thanks Jojo, you're _real_ supportive."

"I'm just saying. You might as well tell them. They'll figure it out regardless."

Leo leaned against the wall and dragged her hand against her face. She groaned in frustration. Jojo chuckled lightly at her obvious distress.

"As much as I enjoy talking with you I have to get back to class okay? I'll see you after school. Take care of yourself until then you goof," Jojo said as he gave her a pat on her shoulder.

Leo rolled her eyes and raised her hand.

"See you Jojo," she muttered.

After Jojo continued down the hallway the door to her classroom opened.

"Aoyama," her teacher addressed her firmly.

Leo rolled her eyes and walked back into the classroom. She returned to her desk and joined the class. She caught up as quickly as she could and tried to keep up from then on.

Leo met with Jojo after school was over and they walked home together. Leo clutched her bag tightly and groaned in agony when Jojo mentioned her math test again. She was obviously annoyed by the subject.

"You know it's something we have to talk about because if we don't you're gonna try to sneak around you parents," Jojo said teasingly as he nudged her.

Leo looked over at him with an irritated face expression. She saw the mocking smirk on Jojo's face. It angered her a bit more because was also taller and smarter than her.

"You're mean for talking about it. Look I'll do better on my next test," Leo protested.

"You said that last time," Jojo said nonchalantly.

"Well I mean it _this_ time, okay?"

"Uh-huh. When you ace a test that'll be the day I sprout magical wings and fly."

Leo frowned at him. She placed her hands on her hips and barked at him.

"Well you'll be flying real soon, you hear me?"

"Hahaha okay Leo."

Leo huffed irritably.

"Why are we friends?" Leo asked in sassy manner.

She only received a hearty laugh from her friend. Jojo looked ahead and nudged her playfully. Leo looked up and saw familiar house. It was Jojo's house. They walked up to his porch and Jojo took a bow.

"Alright Aoyama, I'll see you tomorrow morning. Good luck with your parents," Jojo said as he fished for his keys in his backpack.

"Aww c'mon can't I come in?" Leo whimpered.

"Ha, no. I thought you were afraid of my house."

"Well yeah because you're a witch and stuff and you could have weird spirits floating around in your house. Honestly though I rather deal with your witch house than show my mom my math test."

"Next time. And I'm not a witch. My mom is. I just deal with it okay? Also my house isn't haunted."

"You keep telling yourself that."

Jojo rolled his eyes and laughed. Leo backed away slowly and awkwardly. He waved goodbye to her and walked into his house. Leo took a deep breath and walked the rest of the way home by herself trying to figure out how to approach her mom. She saw her house come into view and she took a deep breath. The moment of truth was slowly approaching. She soon came to her porch and opened her door.

"Mom, I'm home!" Leo said as she entered her house as normally as she could.

Her mother peered over at her from behind the kitchen counter. Her mother smiled at her sweetly and had a knife clutched in her hand.

"Welcome home Leo," her mother said softly.

Leo swallowed her fear.

"So how did you do on your math test? I remember you studying for it a few nights ago," her mother said as she turned her attention to the vegetables she was cutting.

Leo averted her eyes and tried to find the easiest way to put it into words that she had totally bombed her math test. Leo placed her backpack on the floor.

"Well um… I didn't do so well," Leo muttered.

Her mother chuckled softly.

"Oh c'mon it can't be as bad as the last test. You at least got a C or something on it right?"

"Err…" Leo handed her mother her math test.

Her mother examined the test and calmly put it down. She turned her head towards Leo and simply stared at her. Leo saw her mother put her hands on her hips and immediately started to scold her.

"Did you learn nothing from the previous test? Think of what your father is going to say when he sees this! Leo Kitten Aoyama, you are absolutely hopeless! I told you to study and you said you would do better but instead you keep coming home with this awful test scores," her mother scolded.

Oh she had a lot to say and Leo was forced to listen her mother nag at her for an hour before she was sent to her room to do her homework. Leo lied on her bed and stared at her phone. Jojo had sent her a text message asking her how it went. Leo deliberately ignored his text message and flipped over on her stomach only for her homework to come into her line of sight. She groaned as if she were dying. She reluctantly picked up her pen and got started on her homework.

The next morning Leo was buried under her blankets and her alarm successfully pierced through the thick layer of pillows and blankets she was under. Leo's tired and clumsy hand reached from under her warm fort and felt around for her snooze button. Once she was successful she quickly tucked her arm back under her body and tried to go back to sleep. She didn't have much luck when her door swung open and it was her mother.

"Leo! You're gonna be late if you don't wake up! What's wrong with you!? Hurry up and get ready for school so you can eat breakfast!" Her mother shrieked.

Leo groggily climbed out of bed and dragged her feet to her closet. She put on her school uniform and tied her hair into two small ponytails. She fixed her bangs and admired her doggy ear hairstyle. Her red hair looked a lot prettier in the morning light she thought. She turned heel and picked up her backpack and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"Mmm Ichigo, your pancakes are delicious as always," her father said as he rubbed noses with her mother.

Leo cringed at the sight she was greeted with.

"Eww gross," Leo spat out as she took her seat at the table.

Her mother chuckled at her reaction. She rubbed her head affectionately.

"One day Leo, you're going to find a special someone and you won't think it's so gross anymore," her mother said cutely.

Leo's face twisted in disgust and she quickly started eating her breakfast. The pancakes were delicious but she didn't enjoy seeing her parents get super lovey-dovey whenever she was trying to eat. Her father looked at the clock and looked over at Leo.

"Alright missy, it's time for you to get to school. I'll see you when I get home from work," her father said as he rushed her out of the house.

Leo was shoved out of the house and she clutched her backpack. She walked towards Jojo's house where she normally met him. As if right on time she saw him leaving his house. She waved at him and he smiled at her.

"Hey Aoyama, how'd you sleep?" Jojo said when met up with her.

"There's not enough hours in the night," Leo said as she yawned tiredly.

"Well at least it's Friday."

Leo nodded in agreement. The two friends walked along to school and the day felt like any other normal day. The morning was the same and their conversation was the same. Leo's life was consistent and everyday felt like the last. She went about her daily routine.

Leo saw the girl with the dark blue hair and yellow eyes ahead. Everyone knew who she was. She was the most popular girl in school and she was extremely sophisticated. In fact it was hard for her to even look another student's way. Many girls surrounded her and guys thought she was pretty and she was.

"Look there's Amber Aizawa. You think I should talk to her?" Leo whispered to Jojo after they entered the school gates.

Jojo shrugged his shoulders as if indifferent to idea. He nudged Leo.

"Be my guest but you know she's stuck up," Jojo said as he flipped his hair out of his face and put in his hands in his pockets.

Leo smirked at him and walked over to Amber. Her heart was pounding harder and harder the closer she got to her. Amber was stylish and beautiful and rumor had it that she knew Anastasia Rafael Akasaka, who was a famous model and singer, personally. Leo eventually found enough courage to say hello and she determined to at least say something to her.

"Um hey, how's it going?" Leo said once she finally approached Amber.

Amber slowly turned in her direction and simply stared at Leo as if she were sizing her up. Her judgmental stare made Leo far more nervous. Amber looked over Leo's shoulder to see Jojo standing back and watching. Her eyebrow went up and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Who are you?" Amber asked bluntly.

Leo laughed awkwardly and soon held her hand out.

"My name's Leo and it's nice to meet you Amber," Leo said in a friendly manner.

Amber simply stared at her hand and scoffed at her. Leo looked on at her curiously.

"Pfft I'm not gonna shake your filthy hand. God knows where it's been. Please. I have a lot more important things than to waste my time with someone like you. Leave me alone and please don't talk to me ever again, okay? Bye."

Leo stood back with an insulted smile stuck on her face. Amber simply walked away from her, clearly done with any more conversation. Leo rolled up her sleeve in anger.

"Why that dirty little hussy! I ought to-" Leo was interrupted by Jojo.

"That went well if I do say so myself," Jojo said teasingly.

Leo's shoulders slumped. Amber was definitely someone she had no plans talking to ever again. She didn't care how popular and beautiful she was, if she was going to be that rude then her friendship certainly wasn't worth it. Under no circumstances did she ever plan to speak with Amber again. Leo looked over at Jojo and sighed audibly. Jojo giggled and tugged her along to class.

"Look at it this way Aoyama, at least you got it out of your system to talk to her," Jojo said.

Leo nodded in agreement. They decided to not speak about the matter any further and focus on other things for the rest of day.

Leo said goodbye to Jojo at his front porch as she does everyday. He waved back and she watched him disappear in his house. She walked along by herself to her house as usual. The only thing unusual was the man standing oddly on the sidewalk all by himself. Leo looked around cautiously and was hesitant to approach him. The blonde man looked over at Leo and his eyes were fixated on her. Leo jerked back when she noticed him staring at her. Leo took a few steps back but he took several steps towards her. Leo eventually found herself turning heel and running from him. When she looked over her shoulder he was chasing her!

Leo shrieked and stepped into the street. She hurried across the street and her chaser was still after her.

"Wait! I need to talk to you!" He called as he chased her.

Leo stopped by the park fence and started trying to climb over it. Her skirt had gotten caught in the fence and she was too clumsy to make it over. She stumbled over herself and fell onto the concrete. She was greeted with a loud "RIIIIIP!"

Leo looked over to find her skirt had been torn and pink bunny rabbit patterned panties had been exposed. Her face went red in pure embarrassment. She hurried to her feet and tried covering her exposed butt with her backpack. The man had caught up to her and before she could run he had grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" Leo shrieked as her hand went flying across his face.

He yelped in pain and rubbed his cheek.

"I guess I deserved that. I didn't mean to scare you. I just needed to talk to you. Are you Ichigo Momomiya's daughter?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Leo stared him suspiciously. She slowly nodded at his question. The look of relief washed over his tense expression and he relaxed his grip on her.

"Who are you and how do you know my mom?" Leo asked as she covered her backside.

The man took off his jacket and handed it to Leo. She tied it around her waist and sighed with relief.

"That should help until you get home. My name is Ryou Shirogane. Your mother used to work for me. I've come to speak with you for a very important reason. Tomorrow please come to Cafe Mew Mew so I can give you the details. Also please return my coat tomorrow. I hope to see you then. Goodbye mini Ichigo," he said as he handed her a business card.

Leo tilted her head curiously at the card. She watched him walk off without another word. Leo couldn't get over the fact that he called her "mini Ichigo." It was strange but there was thing she knew of and that was getting home as soon as possible.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Thank you for reading chapter one! Please feel free to review. I love getting feedback be it good or bad._**


	2. A Mew Mew

_A/N: Chapter two is here! Please do read on thank you! Also you will run into my shippings. XD_

* * *

Leo woke up the next morning and stared out of her window. She hugged one of her pillows with her legs crossed. She wasn't sure if she could trust this Ryou Shirogane but he knew who her mother was. Leo examined the business card in her hand and had made the decision to go meet him. She was scared but her gut feeling told her to go anyway. Leo climbed off her pink bed and started to get ready for the day.

Leo noticed her parents were still asleep. It was hard for Leo to sleep in after she met Shirogane. After her shower and putting on her pink overalls she headed downstairs. She quickly fixed her white thigh high socks and adjusted the white tank under her overalls. She slipped her boots on and grabbed her pink backpack and left her house.

Leo headed for Cafe Mew Mew. She heard her mother mention it a few times and sometimes her mother express past memories of working there but other than that she was never exactly interested in going to the place. Leo didn't even like cafes to begin with so the likelihood of her stepping foot in the establishment was very slim.

Leo soon came to a stop. She was standing in front of the large cute pink building. She stared at it quietly and was hesitant to make a move towards it.

"You know, Ryou, she's outside."

Ryou turned around in his chair to face his long time brunette friend, Keiichiro Akasaka. Ryou leaned back in his black chair and stretched himself out.

"Welp let's get this show on the road. I'd hate to do this to her but she'll probably reject my offer if I just ask her permission. Begin launching Project Mew Parfait," Ryou said as he started up a large machine.

Keiichiro sighed and pulled up a lever and waited for the machine to fully charge.

"I can't believe we're doing this again, let's just hope the situation isn't as bad as we've predicted already."

"It can't be helped anyway I doubt the previous Mews would be willing to go back to world saving after they've established adulthood. Mini Ichigo here seems like she'll serve nicely and if she's anything like her mother she won't put up much of a fuss."

Keiichiro smiled sadly and saw the machine was fully charged and ready to launch. The two men put on safety glasses and Ryou pressed the red button that activated it.

Leo shrieked when she felt the ground shaking without any explanation. She was clumsy and fell over to the ground. She placed her bag over head and looked up at the pink building. A bright white light soon blinded her to unconsciousness.

Leo opened her eyes and rubbed them tiredly. She looked around and found herself in complete darkness.

"Wha- where am I!?" She asked in a panic.

"With me," a soft feminine voice called out to her.

Leo looked in the direction to find a tiger approaching her. The closer the animal got the brighter and prettier her environment became. She saw the light illuminating from the tiger and she ran to it for security. She kneeled over and hugged the big animal and before she knew it she fell asleep against her warm soft fur. Leo was unaware of her heart and soul merging with majestic creature before her.

"Hey, you okay?" A voice called out to her.

Leo's eyes opened slowly and she looked up to see Ryou's face come into her line of sight. She sat up quickly and her heart began racing.

"W-where am I!?" She shrieked as she looked around.

"Calm down, kid, you're in Cafe Mew Mew. I found you outside on the ground. You blacked out."

Leo's shoulders slumped. She looked outside and noticed it was sunset already. She then looked over at Ryou and Keiichiro.

"How long was I out?" She asked as she stood up and stretched herself out.

"Um… like practically the whole day."

"You gotta be kidding me," Leo muttered in disbelief.

"Well anyway mini Ichigo, I'm glad you came because we have a lot we need to discuss."

Leo eyed Ryou suspiciously and crossed her arms. Ryou noticed her silence and looked over at her.

"What?"

"My name is Leo. Not mini Ichigo."

"My apologies. Leo."

Leo sighed and shook her head.

"Alright I'm here, you better start explaining why you were stalking me yesterday and how you know my mother so well," Leo demanded as she placed her hands on hips.

"Alright shorty don't get your knickers in a knot. Go ahead have a seat and we'll start explaining to you the situation."

Keiichiro smiled and clapped his hands.

"I'll get some tea," he said as he made his into the kitchen of the cafe.

Ryou took a seat in front of Leo and started explaining to her what was happening. Leo listened carefully to everything her had to say.

"You see there's a great force threatening our planet. One that normal humans can't handle. The last time something like this happened we created something called Project Mew Mew. It was a successful way to battle out the forces that tried to, well to put it blunt, wipe out the entire human race. It was real ugly. But this time I don't think we're going to be dealing with someone who wants to destroy the humans but rather um… enslave us instead. Because Project Mew Mew worked so well I've decided to use it again to form a new team with stronger weapons to take care of the issue. Leo, you and a few other girls are the ones destiny chose to protect and serve this Earth."

Leo stared at him at first in silence but soon she broke into a laughing fit.

"Oh I get it! You guys are freaking looney tunes! Ha! Hahahahaha! What are you even talking about!? Mew Mew? That sounds like some kinda fetish thing! I'm hip to you guys. You're trying to sell me to a brothel and you're using this cafe as a cover! Well I'm not as dumb as you think I am. I'm leaving!"

"Are you stupid? Why would we sell you to a brothel!? And I'm not joking about this, this is serious! Leo you are the chosen one!"

Leo leaned forward and tapped her chin quietly.

"Why me?"

"Because it's in your blood. You are stronger than you think I know that you can do this. It's not just you like I said there are a few other girls who had been chosen to fight alongside with you. I just need you to trust me."

"I can't fight! God I can't even climb a fence to escape someone like you! You honestly expect me to save the world from some crazy person trying to enslave the planet?"

"Actually yes. I don't enjoy doing this. It is a lot of stress but I know it needs to be done."

Leo heaved a deep sigh and looked around the cafe. She soon narrowed her eyes.

"And what makes you believe I'm even going to give you my consent?" Leo asked slyly as she sat up. She felt like she had got him now.

"Alright if that's how you're gonna play then fine. Take this. Just in case you find yourself in danger at anytime. It's a power pendant. It'll help you in battle. Believe me, kid, you'll be back much sooner than you realize and when you do return we'll have your cafe uniform ready for you," Ryou said in resolve.

He handed her the golden charm and he stood up as if to conclude their business. Leo ran out of the cafe without any hesitation. She was glad Ryou let her go and she wasn't sure about the pendant but she pocketed it anyway. After all the pendant was pretty and it was shiny. She couldn't let something so pretty go to waste.

Leo was heading back home when she was met with a large crowd of people. She curiously looked over the crowd to see what was happening.

"CITIZENS OF PLANET EARTH, MY NAME IS FOX AND THIS IS MY YOUNGER ASSOCIATED APOLLO! WE'VE COME ON BEHALF OF THE MOON KINGDOM TO IMPERIALIZE AND ENSLAVE ALL YOU UNDER THE NAME OF PRINCE RABBIT LUNA! IF YOU ALL REFUSE TO COMPLY WE WILL SICK OUR WEREWOLF ONTO YOU!" Someone speaking from loudspeaker had announced.

Leo pushed through the crowd to see two guys standing in front of a hideous and large black beast. Saliva was dripping from the creature's mouth and it's eyes were silver and clearly it looked as if it had no self control. Leo was frightened by the sight of the hideous looking beast. The crowd did not hesitate to start running and screaming for their lives. Leo watched the people run for safety.

"Alright it's clear to me that these humans have no plans to cooperate… Apollo be a dear and let the werewolf go. The prince did say fear was the best way to get them submit to us," Fox, an orange haired man muttered to his younger associated.

Apollo looked about Leo's age. He was probably twelve years old just like her. Fox looked much older, probably eighteen. Apollo's hair was black in contrast to his partner.

"Welp suit yourself. Alright, werewolf, attack them. Show them what true fear looks like," Apollo said as he released the beast from his chain.

The werewolf let out a loud bellowing howl and ran off to destroy and cause damage. Leo's legs trembled in fear when she saw the giant creature. She closed her eyes tightly and let out a shriek. The werewolf heard her cry and faced her. It charged towards her and Leo immediately ran for safety. Before it could pounce on her someone had grabbed her and pulled to safety behind a bush. Leo looked up to see a woman with purple hair and dark blue eyes.

"W-who are you?" Leo's voice quivered in fear.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we've got bigger problems. You see that werewolf over there, you have to destroy it," the woman said as she pointed at the beast.

"B-but I c-can't," Leo replied as tears started forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Yes you can! I know you can!"

"H-how?"

"My name is Zakuro Akasaka, and I am a former Mew Mew. I know exactly what you have to do, now use your pendant and go slay that thing before it kills someone!"

Zakuro grabbed Leo's arm and dragged her from behind the bush. Leo pulled out her pendant and took a deep breath.

"W-what do I do!?" Leo asked in a panic.

"Shout out the first words that come to your mind and then go out there and fight!"

Leo did feel a few words coming up from her throat.

"Mew Mew Leo, Metamorphosis!" Leo shouted as she kissed her pendant.

A bright light formed over her body and when it died down Leo was in an entirely new outfit. She examined her pink dress and red boots and fingerless gloves. She saw her reflection from the window of a building and saw the tiger ears and tail.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed in horror when she saw herself.

The werewolf heard her and ran over to kill her. Zakuro cheered when she saw Leo in new Mew form.

"What happened to me!? I look like a freak!" Leo shrieked in a panic.

"No time for that now, girl! You've got a werewolf to fight!" Zakuro barked at her.

Leo turned around and saw the beast charging at her. Leo panicked for a moment but jumped when it made an attempt to slash her. Her jump was high and agile. She landed on her feet and surprised herself at her new agility. She used to be so clumsy but now-

Before she could think about her new abilities she dodged another attack from the werewolf. She took a deep breath and called out her weapon without realization.

"Sword of all of things lovely and beautiful I command you to protect me in my time of need!" Leo called as a silver sword with a pink heart shaped handle decorated with a cute red bow and golden wings spreading from base of the sword. There was a single bell in the middle of the heart. Leo gripped her sword tightly and called out her attack.

"Ribbon Pink Tiger Stripes!" She called as her sword took on an illuminating pink heart shaped halo around it.

She charged at the werewolf and sliced it in the same pattern a tiger's stripes would be. The werewolf let out a loud agonizing shriek before it's entire body shattered into a million pieces of glitter. Leo stood up and her sword disappeared. Leo took several deep breaths and soon fell to her knees. Zakuro ran over to her to see if she was alright after her very first battle.

"Leo! Leo, are you okay?" Zakuro asked as she helped Leo off her feet.

Leo stood up and stumbled over herself. Zakuro scooped her up from the ground and carried her in her arms.

"C'mon kid, we're going back to the cafe," she said as she held Leo tightly.

"Well that was unexpected! Man you humans are making it real difficult for us to enslave you for our prince!" Apollo barked in frustration.

Zakuro snapped her attention towards the two boys and glared at them angrily.

"C'mon Apollo we gotta report back to his royal highness and tell him the mission failed. Don't bother with them for now. We'll get 'em next time. Let's go," Fox called to his younger partner.

Apollo grunted and left with Fox. Zakuro ran for the cafe with Leo in her arms. Leo watched Fox and Apollo disappear right before her very eyes. She soon looked up at Zakuro's profile and admired how beautiful she was. Then it dawned on her that the Zakuro before her was the famous star Zakuro Fujiwara. Her beauty and long slender body was quite recognizable. She was also Anastasia's mother, who was also famous. They often appeared on television together doing cute talk shows and even music together. They even narrated a nature documentary together.

"Y-you're Zakuro Fujiwara!" Leo sputtered in alarm.

Zakuro looked at the wide eyed girl in arms and gave her small smile. Leo was going to brag to Jojo about being in the arms of someone beautiful and famous… no she was going to brag to Amber about this moment. Leo smiled deviously at thought of Amber being jealous of her.

They soon arrived at the cafe and Zakuro opened the door. She set Leo down and escorted her to a seat.

"Ah Leo back so soon. You're lucky Zakuro felt sorry for you," Ryou said as he came from the back of the cafe to greet them.

Leo mocked him.

"I see you're in your mew mew form too. Perfect that means you know I wasn't lying when I told you that the earth was in danger. Thank you, Zakuro," Ryou said, turning to Zakuro.

"I didn't want her to get hurt."

Leo sighed and placed her head in her hands.

"Alright you win, Shirogane. I'll help you stop these weirdos from enslaving the human race," Leo said as she had to raise the white flag on this situation.

Ryou smiled and nodded.

"Good, I'm glad we can come to an agreement. I see you've met Zakuro already. She's a former Mew Mew herself and she knows better than anyone how this whole thing is ran. Zakuro if you would be a dear and fill her in on all the special details," Ryou said as he gestured towards the beautiful woman.

Zakuro took a seat in front of Leo and crossed her legs elegantly. Leo admired her so much. She secretly wanted to be as pretty as Zakuro when she grew up.

"Leo, your job is to find the other Mews first. Each Mew has a special mark somewhere on her body," Zakuro started carefully.

Leo's tiger ears perked up when she heard Zakuro's statement. She quickly looked around her body to find her mark. She stood up and bent over only to hear Ryou chuckle and point out her mark.

"That's quite a place for a mew mew mark to end up," Ryou said teasingly.

Leo stood up straight in alarm.

"What!? Where is it!? Is it on my back?" Leo asked quickly.

"No it's on the back of your upper thigh. Right below your buttcheek," Ryou said while laughing at the humorous placing of her mark.

"WHAT!?" Leo shrieked in alarm.

"Well at least it'll be easy to hide," Ryou said playfully.

"Ugh! This is unreal…"

Leo sat back down and frowned. Zakuro hid her amused smile and continued to explain things to her.

"Well you know where your mark is. Anyway until you find your fellow mews, you'll be working here as a cover. In the back of the cafe there is a laboratory and an office where we keep track of the attacks and the enemies' behavior. My husband and Ryou have designed this place specifically for this reason. Don't worry, sweetie, we'll pay you for working here. It won't be a lot but then again you're only twelve so you'll be lucky you get anything at all," Zakuro said while chuckling.

"Which brings us to our next step. I'd like to present to you, your cafe uniform," Keiichiro said as handed Leo a beautifully wrapped box.

Leo jumped up in excitement and Keiichiro showed her where the locker room was. Ryou looked over at Zakuro smiled slyly at her.

"When did you get so nice all of sudden?" He asked jokingly.

"What are you talking about, I'm always nice," Zakuro replied defensively.

Ryou looked away and hid his devious smirk. Zakuro narrowed her eyes at his teasing expression. Leo came from the back of cafe and twirled around excitedly.

"Oh my goodness I feel so adorable in this uniform! It's so super cute! I absolutely love it and it's even my favorite color! Oh it's precious!" Leo said excited as she played with the flouncy maid skirt.

Ryou stood up and nodded.

"Glad you like it cause you'll be wearing it," Ryou said as he patted Leo's shoulder.

Zakuro gestured towards a seat. Leo walked over quickly and sat down. Ryou left the area and Zakuro smiled at Leo.

"This is the best part. You won't be hunting for the other girls alone you know," Zakuro said with a cheeky smile on her face.

Leo tilted her head curiously and saw Ryou return.

"Introducing your new partner. I'd like you to meet your little friend. R5000. He's a robot who's going to help you look for your fellow Mews," Ryou said as he introduced an adorable white cat with pink wings.

It was a robot cat and it was small enough to fit in Leo's backpack. It had a red collar with a special bell on it's neck.

"See I've made several models of this particular robot but this is currently the latest model of them all. He surpasses every model from the past and has artificial intelligence and thinks in the way a human would. Basically he can hold a proper conversation with you. Leo, he's yours," Ryou said finally.

R5000 flew over to Leo and bowed.

"Pleasure to meet you Leo, my name is R5000 and my job is to help you locate enemy attacks and your partners. Consider me a worthy partner in your fight for freedom against these menaces," R5000 said politely.

Leo's eyes lit up at her little comrade.

"I can really have him!? Really, really!?" Leo asked in excitement as she picked up the little robotic cat.

"Yes, Leo."

Her hazel eyes sparkled with excitement. She held up R5000 and smiled at him lovingly. It didn't take her long to grow an attachment to her new little robot. Ryou glanced out of a window and saw it was already dark. Leo did too and she jumped up in alarm.

"Oh it's getting late! I better get home! Thank you for helping me, Zakuro. And Shirogane… I really don't like you but I'll find the other Mews," Leo said as she ran in the back to get changed.

After Leo left the cafe she headed home with R5000 in her bag. She opened her door and found her parents at the dinner table.

"Leo! I was just about to call you to see where you've been," her mother said as she set a plate of barbecued steak on the table.

"Sorry Mom, I got distracted," Leo said while she slipped her shoes off. She walked over to table and sat down with her parents.

"Jojo stopped by," her mother said calmly.

"Did he? Was he looking for me?" Leo asked.

"Mmhm, he was wondering if you available. I told him you had already left somewhere. Where were you anyway?"

"Cafe Mew Mew," Leo said as grabbed her fork.

Her mother stopped and for a moment and looked over at her. Her father stopped eating and stared her quietly.

"What were you doing at Cafe Mew Mew?" her father asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Um… I uh got a job there. I'm going to be waitressing now that's all," Leo said as she tried to shake off the gaze of her parents.

"I see, who's your employer?" her mother asked.

"Ryou Shirogane. He's a jerk but…," Leo trailed off and soon thought about how she met Zakuro. She looked up at her parents.

"You know Mom and Dad, I met someone really cool today. Zakuro Fujiwara herself! She's a lot prettier in real life than she is on the TV."

Her parents exchanged looks and soon looked back at Leo. Her mother cleared her throat.

"Do you have any strange marks on your body?" She asked finally.

"Hm?"

"You know… like a special kind of mark…?"

Leo swallowed her food and awkwardly shuffled around.

"W-well um… I mean…," Leo trailed off nervously.

Her parents stood up from the table and walked into the hallway. Leo watched them leave. Whenever they did that it meant they were going to discuss about her. Leo listened carefully to their conversation. Her hearing and senses had been heightened since she became a Mew Mew.

"What if they are more aliens trying to kill off the human race? What do we do now?" her mother whispered to her father.

"Ichigo, if that's true then I think you need to go speak with Shirogane and get connected with your old friends to see what's happening. The last thing I want is Leo is to be in danger."

"If Leo is a Mew Mew then why hasn't Shirogane said anything to us? I don't understand this is all so sudden."

"Like I said you need to get in contact but first… if Leo is a Mew Mew then you need to talk to her about what it means to be a Mew Mew."

Leo finished her dinner and hurried upstairs to her room. Her mother couldn't have possibly been a Mew Mew… could she? And if she was, why didn't she know about it in the past. Leo picked up R5000 and placed him on her bed.

"You do know your mother is Ichigo Momomiya. She was the leader of the first set of Mew Mews. What an honor," R5000 said.

"How come you know that and why hasn't she told me yet?"

"Oh I know the entire history concerning Project Mew Mew. I can tell you everything you need to know. It's all in my motherboard. Yeah I'm pretty rad that way."

"R5000… ugh that name doesn't suit you well at all."

"Well I mean it's my proper name."

"I'm gonna give you a nickname okay?"

R5000 clapped his paws together excitedly.

"Ooooh a nickname! I've always wanted one! It should be something masculine and manly because that's what I am ya know? Tough and cool!"

"How about Sweetie?"

"What!? No!"

"Hmm… Melody?"

"Ugh what do you take me for!? Those are girl names! I'm not a girl!"

"Um you're a robot."

"Well yeah… but still. I identify with male soo…"

"Okay, okay, how about… Whiskers. Cause you're a cat."

"No."

"Hmm what about Mamoru?"

"Yes! That's a good one! I like that name!"

"Okay and I'll call you Mamo for short."

Mamo sighed and crossed his arms. He accepted his new name and he liked it much better than R5000. Just then Leo's door opened and it was her mother. Leo quickly placed a pillow over Mamo to hide him.

"Mom!" Leo nearly shouted in surprise.

"Leo, we need to talk."

Leo watched her mother sit on her bed. She took a seat next to her and her mother began to explain everything about her experience with being apart of Project Mew Mew. Leo was shocked but she listened to every word her mother had to say. Leo was very surprised by everything her mother had to say.

"So Leo, I am a former Mew Mew. If there's anything you need, I'd like to help. Also I've kept this hidden from you as well but you'll probably need him. This is R2000 but I call him Masha instead. He's adorable and he'll help you find your Mew Mew comrades," her mother finished explaining as she showed Leo her little pink robot.

Leo giggled and pulled Mamo from under the pillow.

"It's okay Mom, I already have Mamo," Leo said as she held up Mamo.

Ichigo was surprised to see the latest model. Mamo glared at Leo for just tossing him under a pillow. Mamo adjusted himself and gave Ichigo a bow.

"A pleasure to finally meet the lovely lady who rescued the human race from the last horrific event. My name is R5000 but I like Mamoru much better. Leo here calls me Mamo. I am currently the latest model and Ryou Shirogane is my creator. I know the entire Project Mew Mew history and I can speak several different languages when necessary. I also know extensive math and I can detect other Mew Mews and enemies whenever there is danger. My specialty is issuing power pendants and collecting the souls of the creatures that our enemies use to create their horrific beasts," Mamo said as if bragging.

Leo narrowed her eyes and Mamo winked at her. Ichigo stared at Mamo in awe.

"Wow! You are impressive!" Ichigo said with wide eyes.

Masha chirped in annoyance. Ichigo looked over at Masha and smiled nervously.

"N-not saying that you aren't impressive Masha! You're always going to be my favorite robot okay?" Ichigo reassured the pink fur ball.

Masha purred softly at Ichigo's affectionate words. Leo giggled and looked at Mamo.

"Well thanks Mom… I know you'll be worried about me but please allow me to do my best," Leo said feeling as if she had to big shoes to fill.

Her mother protected the Earth and now it was her turn. Ichigo placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"I know you will. Good luck, Leo. You'll certainly need it."

Leo watched her mother leave her room.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading chapter two! Chapter three is on it's way. Also yes, Mamoru so happens to have the same name as Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon. I looked up Japanese names that would suit R5000. Mamoru means protector, which is pretty much what R5000 is since he alerts her of danger and things like that. It didn't dawn on me later that he has Tuxedo Mask's name but the shall stay. Also I totally LOVE Sailor Moon sooooooooo yes I am happy with the coincidence. Also yes, Zakuro and Keiichiro are married. I ship it. **I forgot to mention that yes, Leo is 12 but in the manga of Tokyo Mew Mew, Ichigo is 11. Also her best friend, Jojo is 13.**_


	3. Amber Sky Aizawa

_A/N: Thank you for reading so far. Glad you made it all the way here lol. Don't forget to review!_

* * *

Leo decided to spend her Sunday searching for her comrades. She made her way around the city with Mamo riding in her bag. She decided to take a break and sit down.

"Anything yet Mamo?" Leo asked in hopes that Mamo had to at least pick something up.

Mamo shook his head. Leo frowned and slumped tiredly over the bench. Her day was going by so slow and searching for her comrades was definitely harder than she thought. She looked over the bench and saw her best friend approaching her. She perked up when saw Jojo.

"Jojo! What are you doing here?" Leo asked as she leaned over the bench.

Jojo waved and went to sit with her.

"Picking a few flowers around the area for my mom. What about you?" Jojo asked as he stuffed the flowers into his bag.

"I was just looking around the city that's all."

"Oh. Where were you yesterday? I went to your house but you weren't home and didn't answer of my calls. I was really getting worried about you, Leo."

"I was busy. I'm really sorry I worried you. Yesterday was a really long day."

There was something left unsaid and Jojo felt in his gut but he wasn't going to press anymore. If it were his business she'd definitely tell him. They both relaxed and looked up at the clouds.

"Well anyway I have an extra soda. Would like to have it?" Jojo asked as he went rummaging through his bag.

Leo nodded excitedly when he offered it to her. They both sat back and enjoyed their sodas together. Mamo started vibrating in Leo's bag and Leo quickly looked at him in shock. She mouthed the words "what are you doing?" Mamo didn't make a sound but he only shrugged. His whole body continued vibrating. Jojo looked over at Leo.

"I think your phone is vibrating," Jojo said as he nudged her.

Leo looked over at Jojo and let out a nervous chuckle.

"Uh um… yeah that's totally what it is. I'll get it to later," Leo replied as she waved off Jojo's suspicion.

Jojo shrugged and pointed out Amber, who was walking by. Leo glared at her. She did not like Amber at all. Not after she was totally rude to her.

"Ugh ew it's little miss prissy pants. She thinks she's waaay too good for this world. What's her deal anyway?" Leo hissed under breath.

"Well yeah but at least she's pretty to look at," Jojo said jokingly.

"Whatever she's totally mean. I hate her. I think I hate her even more for being pretty."

"Jealous Leo?"

"N-no! I am not jealous!"

Leo and Amber made eye contact and they both snapped their heads away from each other as if in complete disgust. Jojo nearly spat out his soda when he saw the exchange. He was laughing at the display and nudged Leo a couple of times.

"C'mon Leo just admit that you wish you were her," Jojo said teasingly.

"I don't."

Jojo saw Leo's face turning red and he only laughed harder. They spent the rest of the day together. Leo figured she'd continue her search later. She would rather be around Jojo anyway. When sunset fell Jojo escorted Leo all the way home. At her front porch he smiled at her and rubbed her cheek.

"See you around goofball," Jojo said affectionately.

Leo pushed his hand away with a smile on her face.

"Bye Jojo, see you tomorrow."

Jojo waved goodbye and set on his way home. Leo entered her house and saw Ichigo smiling at her with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Is someone falling in love?" Ichigo teased playfully.

"Mom I'm not falling in love with Jojo. He's my best friend, that would be so weird."

Ichigo still smiled and watched Leo head upstairs to her room. She closed her door and Mamo flew out of her bag. Leo took a seat on her bed and Mamo flew to her side.

"What the hell was that? That vibrating thing you were doing earlier?" Leo asked finally.

"Sorry! That only happens when there's a Mew Mew around I can't help it!" Mamo protested.

Leo grabbed Mamo and lightly shook him.

"There was a Mew Mew nearby and you didn't say anything!? Why!?" Leo asked in shock.

"Because your little friend was by us! Anyway I don't know who she was but I hope we run into her again."

Leo only gaze at Mamo quietly.

The next day Leo arrived at school with Jojo. She had Mamo in her backpack. She thought it was probably wise to bring him just in case any girl at school was a Mew Mew. Jojo left her side to use the bathroom. Leo was by herself and felt Mamo vibrating in her backpack again. Leo found a hiding spot and opened her bag.

"Mamo! Who is it? Which girl?" Leo whispered to her robotic partner.

Mamo shrugged his shoulders. Leo's shoulders slumped in disappointed.

"I don't know I just know that there is another Mew Mew nearby. That's all I know," Mamo whispered back to her.

Leo grew frustrated with the situation and zipped her backpack up and slung it back over her shoulder. She saw Amber again passing by. Leo glared at the dark blue haired girl's back. She walked passed Amber with Mamo vibrating like crazy in her bag.

After school was over Leo was heading to Cafe Mew Mew in a hurry. Her first day of work was to begin. Before she could exit the school gate she ran into someone. She collapsed on the floor and looked up to see she had ran into Amber. She frowned upon seeing her. Amber returned her glare and both girls picked themselves up.

"Ugh! Watch where you're going you idiot!" Amber hissed as she brushed herself off.

"Me!? Well maybe if you weren't so darn busy waltzing around the school like the stuck up bratty little hussy that you are then maybe I wouldn't have to run into you!"

"How dare you say that me!? I am not a stuck up bratty little hussy! You're just filthy and uncultured!"

"Oh please like you're so darn perfect! You're a mean horrible person! I don't even know why everyone likes you so much! You're rude and mean and you may be pretty and talented on the outside but on the inside you're an ugly, disgusting, rude monster!"

Amber lost her temper and brought her hand across Leo's face. Leo's eyes went wide and her face went red out of anger after being slapped across the face. She clenched her fists and tried her hardest not to pounce on her.

"If you continue to speak to me like that then-" Amber was interrupted.

"Well, well, well, if isn't the cute little girl from before. Thinking you can just go around killing our monsters huh? Well we've got a surprise for you," it was Fox and of course Apollo was with him.

Leo recognized them and she knew she had bigger problems than Amber at the moment. A large dragon emerged from the sky and blew ice at the ground. The frozen ground caused Amber and Leo to slip and fall. Both girls struggled to get up.

"This is my ice dragon. You like him? I crafted him myself," Fox said as held his arms up proudly.

Leo slowly gathered her footing and she looked over at Amber.

"Run you idiot!" Leo barked.

Amber scurried to her feet but slipped on the frozen ground. She injured her knee and yelped in pain. Leo saw that Amber wasn't able to get anywhere. Mamo flew from Leo's backpack. He was still vibrating.

"Transform Leo! You gotta fight this thing!" Mamo shouted.

Leo gripped her power pendant and kissed it.

"Mew Mew Leo, Metamorphosis!" Leo shouted.

She immediately took on her mew form and called on her sword. Fox and Apollo both grunted at Leo's tenacity. Amber went wide eyed at Leo's transformation. She was surprised and watched Leo try to defend her. Leo jumped into the air and made an attempt to slash the dragon but failed. She landed on the ice and slipped over and fell. The dragon batted his wings roughly and the strong wind blew the two girls back. Mamo looked over at Amber and saw her back slightly glowing. He flew over to her and offered her a power pendant. Amber looked up and grabbed the golden pendant.

Leo looked up to see the situation. She could not believe that Amber was a Mew Mew too. She was horrified but she knew she could definitely use the help.

"Amber! You're a Mew Mew!" Leo called as she got to her feet and tried running over to her.

"What!? A Mew Mew!? N-no I can't be a freak even more than I already am!" Amber shrieked in horror.

Leo's ears perked up when she heard Amber's words. What the hell was she talking about? She was the prettiest girl in school and she was talented and rich. There couldn't possibly be any flaws in her other than the fact that she was rude. Amber stared at the pendant and refused to comply.

"Amber you have to transform!" Leo said as she once again tried striking the dragon.

Amber watched Leo struggle.

"N-no! No! I… I don't want to be a Mew Mew!" Amber shrieked.

"You think I asked for this Amber!? I didn't! I never did want to become who I am today but I refuse to die and let this world be enslaved by those two floating freaks up there! So please, for the sake of mankind, will you please transform!?" Leo barked in frustration.

Amber shook her head. The dragon charged towards Amber and Leo scurried to her rescue. Fox and Apollo watched the display in amusement. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Well looks like our dragon will make short work of this stupid girl," Fox said feeling proud of himself.

The dragon had charged into Leo, who was standing in front of Amber trying to protect her. Amber watched Leo crumble to the floor in pain. Her knees and arms were bruised from falling over. Amber looked at the pendant and took a deep breath.

"Mew Mew Amber, Metamorphosis!" She shouted.

Her body began to glow and two large elegant black wings spread out from her back. Amber was wearing a black and blood red tutu. Her heels resembled lace up ballet shoes. Her normally dark blue hair was now black and her eyes were red. She saw the black raven tail and shrieked. Mamo cheered when he saw her.

"Woohoo! Yeah!"

Amber flew up into the air to prevent herself from slipping on the ice anymore than she already had. She took a deep breath and summoned her weapon.

"Bow and arrow of all things dark and mysterious I command you to protect me in my time of need!" Amber shouted as a large elegant red bow formed in her hand.

"Ribbon Scarlet Arrow!" Amber pulled back her bow and shot her red arrow at the dragon.

The second the arrow hit the dragon, the beast went up in flames. It crashed into the icy floor and thawed it immediately. Leo got to her feet and summoned her weapon again.

"Ribbon Pink Tiger Stripes!" Leo shouted and charged the dragon.

The dragon immediately shattered into a million shards of glitter. Mamo ate the soul of the beast and happily flew back over to Leo. Fox and Apollo were outraged by the outcome.

"Dammit!" Fox snarled.

"Back to drawing board it seems. We can't enslave any humans with these stupid girls running around the place. C'mon Fox let's go," Apollo said as he disappeared.

"We'll be back! Watch out cat! And you, Tweety Bird… I'm watching you," Fox said as he took his leave.

Amber and Leo looked at each other quietly. They transformed back to normal. Mamo addressed the girls.

"We should head to the cafe," Mamo said breaking the awkward silence between the two girls.

Leo and Amber arrived at the cafe and a shy woman was there to greet the two girls instead of Ryou. Leo tilted her head curiously at the green haired woman.

"Um hello… I'm looking for Shirogane," Leo said as she tugged Amber along.

"Oh! You must be Leo Aoyama! It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Lettuce Shirogane, I'm a former Mew Mew just like Zakuro. You have met Zakuro already right?" The woman replied as she clutched her clipboard tightly.

Amber and Leo both looked at each other and then back at her.

"Well it's nice to meet you. This is Amber. She's a jerk but she's a Mew Mew now," Leo said as she reluctantly introduced Amber.

Amber huffed at Leo's rude introduction and walked over to Lettuce. She held out her hand politely. Lettuce shook her hand and Amber adjusted her shirt.

"My name is Amber Sky Aizawa," Amber said.

Her tone was definitely nicer than when she spoke to Leo. Well then again it was a formal tone. Leo's ears perked up when she heard someone coming from the back of the cafe. She looked over to see Ryou.

"Shirogane, I found the second member of our team," Leo said feeling quite proud of herself.

"Ah, good job. You must be Amber. Mamo told me about you," Ryou said as he walked up to Amber.

He tried handing her a nicely decorated box. Amber stared at it quietly wondering what could be in the box. Ryou pushed the box into her chest firmly insisting that she take it. Amber grabbed it and averted her eyes.

"You'll be working here from now on you know. So there's your uniform," Ryou said bluntly.

Amber was escorted to the back by Lettuce. Ryou looked over at Leo and smiled at her. Leo averted her eyes and crossed her arms.

"You work pretty fast don't you?" Ryou said teasingly.

Leo flipped her hair and let out a sigh.

"I'm only doing this because I have to. I actually hate Amber. She's a jerk," Leo replied firmly.

"Hmm well you're gonna need to learn to tolerate her. Also we're ready to open. So I suggest you go put on your uniform."

Leo groaned and sluggishly made her way to the locker room. She opened the door and saw Amber tying her apron on. The two girls both glanced at each other and looked away. Neither girl spoke to each other. Leo started putting on her uniform and she heard Amber huff. Finally Leo stood up straight and faced Amber.

"How in any way are you freak?" Leo finally asked.

Amber paused for a moment and soon started lacing up her shoes.

"Hello? Amber! Everyone loves you, you're super gorgeous, you're talented, and you're rich. How could you of all people feel like a freak!?" Leo barked this time.

Amber snapped her head in Leo's direction and frowned at her.

"You just don't get it! You don't understand me and you never will so stop talking to me! The only reason why I'm with you at all is because you and I are both Mew Mews. It's business between us okay! Just business! I don't want to be your friend and I don't want to talk to you. We keep it strictly formal, got it? Now leave me alone!"

Leo glared at her and crossed her arms.

"What's your damage? You are so rude and mean and seriously you're a jerk," Leo snapped.

"You don't know anything about me!" Amber barked as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Amber quickly looked away from Leo in effort to try to hide her tears. She quickly finished getting dressed and ran out of the locker room. Leo watched her storm out and she sighed in frustration.

"You two are gonna be real good friends," Mamo said jokingly.

Leo looked over at Mamo and just quietly shook her head. Leo started working at the cafe and it was more than stressful. Taking orders and running around serving people all at once while her new partner sat in the corning texting on her phone. Leo occasionally sent evil glares in her lazy partner's direction. She hoped she would getting paid extra for putting in so much work.

"Waitress, bring me tea and a piece of apple crumb cake, thanks," Amber ordered.

Leo took the glass of water that was in her hand and poured it over Amber's uniform.

"Fetch it yourself!" Leo snapped as she stomped away.

Amber was in utter shock that Leo would so bluntly treat her that way. She retreated to the bathroom the clean her uniform up.

* * *

 _A/N: This chapter is bit shorter than the last one. Yes thank you asking, Ryou and Lettuce are married because I ship it. Also Amber and Leo are the same age just FYI._


	4. Leo and Amber

_A/N: Leo is a tiger and Amber is a raven. The other girls will show up shortly. I promise not to drag out finding the other Mews. And each former Mew Mew will be introduced during the story. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

Leo and Amber had left the cafe after another day at work. It had been two weeks since the girls had become Mew Mews and started working at the cafe. Leo turned towards Amber and she did the same. Both girls looked at each other in silence.

"Um… Amber," Leo said quietly.

Amber nodded very briefly as a signal that she was listening. Leo took a deep breath and looked away.

"Will you help me in looking for the other Mew Mews please? I know you're busy and I know we hate each other but…," Leo trailed off.

Amber crossed her arms and raised one eyebrow.

"Are you asking me to hang out with you on my free time?" Amber asked finally.

"No! I'm asking you to help me in finding our teammates because this is important that we do! You made it very clear that it was just business. If I wanted to be your friend I'd let you know but I haven't had a change of heart yet. Besides I can't do this by myself," Leo replied firmly with her head held high.

Amber's face went red in embarrassment and she rolled her eyes. Leo placed her hands on her hips.

"Well what do you say? Are you in or not?" Leo asked firmly.

"I'm in. But I'm not saying yes because I like you or anything," Amber replied quickly.

"I already know you hate me. We've established this already. This weekend, we'll go looking. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll meet you at your house."

"Fine. Eleven o'clock. Don't forget it. If you aren't there then I'm not going. Got it?"

"Fine."

Leo and Amber both nodded and parted ways. Mamo sat on Leo's shoulder and looked at her. He wanted to talk about the antagonistic relationship between her and Amber. He felt the fact that they disliked each other was going to cause problems in the future. He hoped they would eventually warm to each other. Mamo looked behind Leo and saw Amber's back growing smaller and smaller as she was walking in the opposite direction. He then turned his head back to gaze at Leo's profile.

"I really hope you two become friends," Mamo muttered.

"Who? Me and Amber? Pfft," Leo scoffed.

"She's your sister. You have to protect each other."

"She may be my Mew Mew sister but that doesn't mean I have to be her friend or even like her."

Mamo sighed and shook his head. Leo patted his head and continued on her way home.

Leo was standing outside of Amber's very large mansion the next morning. Both Leo and Mamo stared at it in complete in awe. They walked up to the door and knocked on it. It was no wonder everyone at school loved her. Her mansion was huge and glorious. Her family name was Aizawa and it was very well known. Leo was intimidated by the luxurious mansion.

The door opened and a man with dark green hair and large pointed ears leaned against the door with his arms crossed. Leo didn't realize she was staring at the man's ears.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat.

Leo looked up at him and stammered over her words.

"Ah uh… h-hi I'm looking for Amber… we're supposed to be going out today. Um… m-my name is Leo Aoyama," Leo sputtered.

"You're a friend of Amber? Well why didn't you say so. I'm Kish. I'm her father," he replied as he moved from the doorway to let her in.

Leo now understood what Amber meant when she called herself a freak. Her father wasn't even human. Leo looked up and saw Amber coming down from the very large and grand staircase. She looked up to see Leo and frowned when she saw her.

"Oh. You're here," Amber said almost in disgust.

"Weren't you expecting me?"

Leo's sassy and sarcastic tone made Amber scrunch up her nose. She looked at father and thanked him for letting Leo in.

"Thanks, Daddy, I'll take it from here. Leo and I are just going for a few hours. I'll be back shortly," Amber said facing her father.

Kish ruffled up her hair and smiled at her.

"Take your time. Your mother and I aren't going anywhere today."

Amber saw her mother coming down the stairs to address her. Amber stood up straighter and fixed her posture when she saw her mother. Leo was starstrucked. She gazed at Amber's mother in awe. She was pretty and cute. Leo could see where Amber got her cute looks from. Her father was attractive too but he was still not human.

"Amber are you leaving?" Her mother asked.

"Yes, Mother. I'll be back," Amber replied formerly.

"Is that your friend?"

"Well… yes. This is Leo Aoyama."

Her mother raised an eyebrow and walked over to Leo. Leo quickly bowed to her and soon raised her head.

"Aoyama? Is Ichigo your mother?" Amber's mother asked.

Amber looked over at Leo curiously.

"Um uh… yes," Leo replied nervously.

"Ah that explains a lot. Maybe that's why you're such an adorable girl," Kish said teasingly.

"Kish please," Amber's mother snapped.

"What? It's true. She is cute. Of course I mean that in a sincere way. I'd expect Ichigo and lover boy to have a daughter that looks just like her."

"Leo, my name is Mint. Please give Ichigo my regards. Tell her to stop by sometime. I'd love to see her again. She and I used to work together. Since Kish is here, it's no secret that I used to be a Mew Mew. I figured I'd tell you anyway knowing Ichigo probably said something to you already," Amber's mother said turning to Leo.

"Oh, really? You used to be a Mew Mew too!?" Leo asked in surprise.

Amber raised an eyebrow.

"Mother… you never told me that," Amber said quietly.

"I didn't think it mattered until now."

"We're Mew Mews. Amber and I going to find our next partner," Leo said in the heat of excitement.

Mint raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Kish. They both understood that if there were Mew Mews then that meant there was trouble. Mint nodded.

"I'm not going to delay you ladies anymore than I already have. Be careful and good luck," Mint said finally.

Leo thanked her and said goodbye. Amber stared at her mother for a moment before turning to leave. The two girls made their way into the city to look for their next partner. Amber was unusually quiet after they headed out. Leo and Mamo looked at each other and then back at Amber. They could tell she was shocked over the news of her mother being a former Mew Mew.

"So I guess we're destined to work with each other," Leo said jokingly as she nudged Amber.

Amber simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Leo thought to herself and started to speak.

"So your dad isn't human," Leo said.

"Yes. I know. I'm a freak. The secret is out. I'm half human, you can run away in disgust now," Amber snapped defensively.

"Hey I don't think you're a freak. I just hate that you're such a rude and mean person, that's all."

"Wait… you're not phased by the fact that I'm half human?" Amber asked as her eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"Not really, no. You don't even look like you're half human. You look full."

"Well I mean my eyes are yellow and this…"

Amber pushed her bangs back and revealed her very slightly pointed ears.

"Oooooh I see now. It's barely noticeable."

"Promise you won't say anything to anyone at school?"

"Sure. I promise."

Amber gave Leo a small smile. Leo returned her smile and it felt like they were getting a little closer. They still didn't exactly like each other but it was pretty hard to hate each other now. Mamo started vibrating and both girls looked around. Leo tried to figure out which girl in the area could possibly be the Mew Mew they were looking for. Amber narrowed her eyes and pointed at a specific girl.

"It's her," Amber said bluntly.

Leo looked in the direction Amber pointed in and there was a brunette girl with the same yellow eyes Amber had. Leo tilted her head curiously.

"What makes you think it's her?" Leo asked.

"She has my eyes. It has to be her. It only makes sense. Let's go talk to her," Amber replied as she grabbed Leo's arm and pulled her along.

The brunette girl had cute ponytails in her hair and slight buck teeth. She had freckles on her face which added to her cute appearance. She turned around when Amber and Leo had addressed her. She was clearly a year younger than the two girls.

"Hello, my name's Amber and this idiot here is Leo," Amber said feeling very confident.

Leo glared at Amber for introducing her so poorly.

"Oh hi, my name's Yogurt. Nice to meet you. Are you guys here for the candy shop give away too?" The girl asked.

She had a lisp when she spoke. Amber and Leo both looked up to see that they were in fact in front of a candy shop. There was a line of children waiting to get the deals the shop was offering. Yogurt was no different from the rest. She was just another child trying to get her hands on some overly sweet candy.

"Um yes we are. Right Leo?" Amber replied as she dug her elbow into Leo's side.

"Yeah totally," Leo replied as she clenched her teeth.

Yogurt clapped her hands.

"Oh that's awesome. I'm so excited! I literally begged my parents for money to buy some candy today. Since we're waiting in line it's fine that we talk. By the way I like your outfit," Yogurt said happily and pointed at Leo's dress.

Leo smiled triumphantly and looked at Amber with a cheeky look on her face. Amber only rolled her eyes.

"So Yogurt, have you noticed any strange marks on your body?" Amber asked bluntly.

"What?" Yogurt asked as her eyes went wide in puzzlement.

Leo couldn't believe Amber was so blunt. She slapped her forehead and let out a deep sigh. She could tell that Amber's social skills were awful when it came to trying to make friends. Leo stepped in front of Amber and simply laughed it off.

"Oh don't worry about her. She's a little quirky. So Yogurt, what kind of candy is your favorite?" Leo asked smoothly.

"Cotton candy. It taste the best. What about you?" Yogurt replied sweetly.

"Hmm… that's a good one. I guess I really strawberries dipped in chocolate. I've always really had a thing for fruit in general being dipped in chocolate or even ice-cream."

"Mmm that sounds delicious! You've got really good taste in sweets, Leo."

Amber watched Leo talk to Yogurt. She was surprised by how friendly Leo was. She had never seen this friendly, sociable side of Leo before until now. She knew that this wasn't a side she would have been able to see if it were just her speaking to Leo. Amber secretly wanted to learn how to be as friendly as Leo. The three girls engaged themselves in conversation and even went so far as to walk to the park together.

After Yogurt finally said goodbye Leo turned towards Amber.

"I've got an idea. Are you willing to listen?"Leo asked Amber with a devious smile on her face.

Amber rolled her eyes and raised a hand as if to signal she was listening.

"Let's stalk her and do a stake out," Leo said feeling quite proud of herself.

"Well… okay. But that means we might be staying out late. Are you sure?"

"C'mon Amber. I'm a tiger and you're a raven. We're both nocturnal. We can do this."

"I'm pretty sure ravens aren't nocturnal."

"Whatever. We got this. C'mon Mamo was vibrating like crazy! Your suspicion about Yogurt being a Mew Mew is probably right. C'mon Nevermore, we got stalking to do," Leo said as she pulled Amber along.

"Did you just call me 'Nevermore?' Seriously?" Amber huffed.

"It was a joke. Learn to laugh a little geez," Leo replied teasingly.

The two girls hid behind a bush and watched Yogurt skip along to her home. Leo crept quietly and leapt into a tree to watch her from above. Amber crawled on the ground and stay well hidden. Mamo was vibrating the entire time. Leo looked over at him.

"You're gonna give us away," Leo whispered.

"Sorry I can't help it. It's apart of my programming," Mamo muttered.

The two girls followed Yogurt all the way home and they decided to stake out in tree by her bedroom window. Leo used Mamo and told him to fly up to her window to see if he could catch her changing.

"Why do I want to see her naked!?" Mamo shrieked.

"To find any Mew Mew marks duh! Now go over there and look. You're tiny enough to go unnoticed," Leo barked and shooed him away.

Mamo reluctantly flew over to Yogurt's bedroom window. Leo and Amber sat together and time seemed to be passing by slowly. Amber yawned tiredly and checked the time. It was getting late. She leaned her head on Leo's shoulder and closed her eyes. Leo looked over to see her dark blue haired friend resting peacefully on her shoulder. It was awkward at first but she soon warmed to it.

It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

 _A/N: Kish still might have some hang ups over Ichigo but that's to be expected lol. Also yes Mint and Kish is my Tokyo Mew Mew OTP. I ship it so. Freakin. Hard. Annnnd Yogurt is a precious baby and will you definitely see more of her._


	5. Yogurt Parfait Fong

**_A/N: Thank you for staying with me this far. The story has barely started!_**

* * *

Amber and Leo waited for Mamo to return. Both girls were quietly waiting to see if they would gain any luck in seeing if Yogurt was their next member. But it didn't take long for their stake out to be interrupted by another attack.

"Well if it isn't the two bratty little girls who keep ruining our plans. Tweety Bird and Cat. I can't wait to finally end you miserable ladies with my latest creation!" It was Fox.

He grinned and showed his sharp fangs. Apollo was sitting next to him casually looking very uninterested in the situation. Amber and Leo narrowed their eyes and looked at each other.

"You ready to get your butts kicked again?" Leo said as she pulled out her pendent.

"Pfft we'll be sure to make short work of you ladies okay? Lucky for you though our prince is real sympathetic. Either submit to us or we'll kill you. I'll give you a brief moment to choose."

"Like we'd honestly submit to a pair of rowdy boys like you!" Amber barked angrily.

"You tell your precious prince that he can go back to where he came from!" Leo snapped.

Fox and Apollo looked at each other and soon directed their attention to Leo. She had insulted them by speaking about their prince an ill mannered way.

"Don't you dare say that! Prince Rabbit Luna is an amazing person who deserves the utmost of praise!"

"Oh yeah? Well if he's so amazing and tough why doesn't your cowardly prince show himself to us!?"

Fox clenched his teeth. Apollo narrowed his eyes and sighed.

"You humans just don't get it. And I don't think you ever will… not until he's your leader at least. You see ladies we're his knights and we fight in his defense so he doesn't have to get his hands dirty got it? With that being said it's time we teach you girls a little something called respect and submission," Apollo said finally as he stood up.

Apollo called on the latest creation and a giant flying moose landed before the girls. Amber and Leo shrieked when they saw it. Mamo flew over to them and was shocked to see the flying moose.

"Mamo keep Yogurt and her family safe while we deal with this thing. Make sure they don't come outside and if you have to, warn them of danger!" Leo instructed.

Mamo nodded and headed back towards Yogurt's large house. Amber and Leo both transformed and summoned their weapons. Amber flew up into the air and shot her scarlet arrows at the flying beast. It flew into the air and charged her. Amber successfully moved out of the way and shot another arrow at the beast. Leo climbed up the nearest tree and took a large leap towards the flying moose. She successfully grabbed onto it's leg and climbed up onto its back. Amber tried her hardest to aim at the beast without hitting or grazing Leo. Leo raised her sword and stabbed the beast through its neck. The beast let out a shriek of pain.

"Amber now!" Leo shouted as she jumped from the beast's back.

Amber aimed at the beast.

"Ribbon Scarlet Arrow!" Amber shouted after she successfully shot her arrow.

She had hit it and it went up in flames. Leo watched as they had successfully defeated the beast. Apollo pushed his raven hair from his face and let out a frustrated groan. Fox narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Pfft amateurs," a girl said as she came up from behind Fox and Apollo.

The two boys turned around to see one of their associates arrive.

"Serenity? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay out of the way!" Fox barked.

"Please. Rabbit told me to come help because he said you two are incapable of wiping out two little girls. Now let me show what a real threat looks like," Serenity, a rather chubby girl with long silver hair, said feeling confident.

She summoned a large cerberus. The giant beast landed in front of Amber and Leo and both girls stared at the three headed creature with wide eyes. It was massively huge and there was no way they were going to be able to take it down as easily as they took down the flying moose. Fox and Apollo also stared at in shock.

"Serenity you-" Fox was interrupted by Serenity.

"Are amazing? Finally doing something right? Yeah I know. His highness said I outdid myself. Besides I figure you and your little brother needed a bit of a woman's touch on the situation," Serenity said feeling quite proud of herself.

Fox rolled his eyes and looked over at Apollo. Apollo simply blew his hair out of his face and fixed his fluffy fox hat.

"Don't frick it up, Serenity," Apollo spat out.

Serenity crossed her arms and huffed. She wished her colleagues would treat her with a little bit more respect. Fox and Apollo took a seat on top of the roof of Yogurt's house. The cerberus let out a loud aggressive roar. It was powerful enough to push Amber and Leo back. The two girls tried hard to stand their ground and not trip over themselves. The sound of the beast drew out Yogurt and her parents.

"OH MY GOD!" Yogurt's mother shrieked in horror.

"What the-" Yogurt's father looked over to see Leo and Amber. "Mew mews?"

Yogurt screamed and hid behind her father.

"Oooh Tart you have to do something! I don't have my Mew Mew powers anymore!" Yogurt's mother shrieked while grabbing her father's shirt and shaking him.

"Okay, okay just stand back I'll see what I can do, Pudding, " Tart replied while flipping his hair out his face.

Pudding and Yogurt both watched Tart head out onto the battlefield. Pudding pushed Yogurt back in order to protect her. Leo looked over at Tart and hurried to protect him from being attacked. Amber was surprised to see that Yogurt's father looked like her father. She knew Yogurt was different and she genuinely happy and excited to see that she wasn't the only one who was mixed.

"Leo you fight! I'm gonna go talk to Yogurt!" Amber shouted as she ran passed Leo.

Leo turned around in alarm.

"What!? I can't fight this thing by myself!" Leo barked anxiously.

The cerberus charged towards her and Leo held up her sword. Before it could attack her Tart grabbed her by the waist and teleported behind the beast. Leo was shaken up by the sudden action. He put her down and she looked over at him. She figured she'd ask questions later.

"C-can you get me above the cerberus?" Leo asked in shaky voice.

Tart blew his hair out of his face.

"Uuuuggghhh yes. I can. Hold on tight, we're going up," He replied irritably and picked her up.

Amber approached Pudding and Yogurt to coax them.

"Yogurt you and I are the same!" Amber said happily as she grabbed her hands.

"Wha-what do you mean?"Yogurt asked worriedly.

"My father looks like yours. Yogurt do you know what this means? Not only are we both half human but we're both Mews. You can join us!" Amber said in the heat of excitement.

Pudding placed her hands on hips.

"I don't what the hell is going on but I do know that if that thing isn't killed its going to destroy our house. Yogurt if she says you're a Mew then you should probably go with her and fight!" Pudding instructed as she pointed at the beast.

Yogurt took a deep breath and Mamo flew over to her. He handed her a pendent and she stared at it in awe. Amber grabbed her arm and led her out in the battlefield. Yogurt kissed the pendent and immediately transformed.

"Mew Mew Yogurt, Metamorphosis!" She shouted.

Her normally brunette hair and her yellow eyes were now purple. Her Mew uniform was purple and she had vanilla ferret ears and a tail. She couldn't believe her new ability. Her Mew mark was on her left inner thigh. Yogurt stared at it and sighed.

"Oooh that's what that was," she muttered.

She heard the roar of their current enemy and ran into the battlefield with Amber by her side. She called on her weapon for help.

"Fans of all of things glorious and majestic I command you to protect me in my time of need!" Yogurt called as two war fans formed in her hands.

She gripped them tightly and Amber saw Leo on top of the cerberus trying to wrestle it down. Leo started screamed when it started shaking its body to get her off. She gripped onto it tighter. Tart saw Yogurt and nearly had a fit.

"Yogurt no!" He shrieked and headed to stop her from fighting.

"Wait, Dad, I got this! I can do it!" Yogurt protested before he could stop her.

"But I don't want you to get hurt," Tart said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You can trust me. I have friends," Yogurt said as she pointed at Amber.

Tart was reluctant but her let her go. Amber and Yogurt ran to help Leo from disaster.

"Finally! Where have you guys even been!?" Leo barked as Amber helped her from slipping.

"We each attack one head and that should take it down," Amber said feeling confident.

"Alright let's try it," Leo replied.

No one seemed to disagree with Amber's plan. It sounded like it would work. Leo finally climbed down from the cerberus's back and stood in front of it. Each girl shouted their attack.

"Ribbon Pink Tiger Stripes!"

"Ribbon Scarlet Arrow!"

"Ribbon Violet Wind!" Yogurt caused a serious wind.

Within her wind there were blades and it did quite some damage on the head she aimed at. The cerberus was sent into flames after Amber's attack hit and it's body was sliced into several different parts after being inflicted by Leo's attack. Serenity stood up in alarm seeing her creation immediately taken down.

"WHAT!?" Serenity shouted.

"Oh boohoo. Nice job Serenity," Fox said in a mocking tone.

She placed her hands on her hips and snarled at him.

"Oh like you can do any better! Fine! We'll see about next time then since you're oh so amazing, Fox!"

"Pfft! PFFT!" Fox spat out and disappeared.

Apollo didn't say a word but simply left with his brother. Serenity looked back over at the Mew Mews one last time before leaving. Mamo ate the soul of creature the girls had just fought. Leo cheered for Yogurt and Amber rushed over to hug her tightly. Both girls were very excited and very happy to have found another member of the group. Three down and two left to find. Yogurt's parents approached the trio to speak with them.

"So you guys are Mews huh? What's the big threat this time?" Tart asked, clearly irritated.

"Those three guys who just showed up are trying to enslave the human race for their little moon prince or something," Leo replied proudly.

"Well doesn't that just beat all."

"Amber and I are going to take Yogurt back to the cafe."

Tart looked at Pudding and she shrugged.

"Good luck ladies. I used to be a Mew Mew too. So I know what's going on. Take her to the cafe and give Shirogane my regards," Pudding said.

Leo bowed to her and thanked her. Amber felt flustered and did the same thing.

Leo walked into the cafe and addressed Ryou.

"Shirogane!" She called loudly.

Amber and Yogurt both covered their ears when Leo started screaming for Ryou. Amber smacked her shoulder to keep her quiet.

"Leo what is wrong with you!?" Ryou barked tiredly as he came from the back of the cafe. "Do you know what time it is? Why aren't you home?"

"Because of this!" Leo said excitedly as she presented Yogurt.

Ryou stared at Yogurt quietly. Leo immediately narrowed her eyes and walked up to him.

"She's a Mew Mew, Shirogane! Look at her!" Leo barked as she grabbed his shirt.

"Alright, alright I see that. Thank you, Leo," Ryou replied as he pushed her off of him.

Amber cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

"And thank you, Amber," Ryou said turning towards her.

Amber smirked at the credit she was given.

"Come back tomorrow after you girls had been well rested and I'll take it from there. Good night ladies," Ryou said.

The trio bowed to him and left the cafe.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Yogurt is a Black Footed Ferret. I imagine Tart would be a sassy adult and retain his mischievous personality. I guess I gave him more of an "angsty teen" personality even though he's an adult. Also I'm pretty sure Pudding would retain her cute obnoxious behavior and still tease Tart every now and the_** n.


	6. A Team of Mews

_A/N: Ah chapter six is here. Yuss please enjoy_

* * *

Leo was working in the cafe. It was a slow day and she noticed her two Mew sisters were just sitting and drinking fruity smoothies together and giggling. Leo rolled her eyes and continued taking orders. Amber was very warm towards Yogurt. It made Leo happy that Amber could at least make friends with _someone_.

"Hey Leo," Jojo said, entering the cafe.

Leo looked over and smiled at him. He walked over to her and poked her nose.

"Table for two," Jojo said playfully.

"On a date Jojo?" Leo asked teasingly.

"When's your lunch break?"

Leo checked the clock on the wall and saw it was now. She looked over Jojo and smiled.

"Now."

"Well then…," Jojo gestured towards a table.

Leo just smiled at him and admired what a good friend he was. She coaxed Amber and Yogurt to start working while she took her lunch break. Amber was reluctant but seeing how willing Yogurt was she decided she would work. Leo sat with Jojo and they enjoyed a piece of cake together.

"So Leo, how's it like working here?" Jojo asked with a mouth full of cake.

Leo shrugged as she stabbed the cake.

"Eh it's okay I guess. The only thing nice about it is getting paid," Leo replied indifferently.

Jojo looked over at Amber and then back at Leo.

"So working with Amber. What's that like?" Jojo asked with a cheeky smile on his face.

Leo smirked and sighed. She leaned back in her chair.

"Ya' know she's not that bad. I think I actually appreciate her," Leo said as she put her arms up and stretched.

"Oooh yeah? Just a moment ago you really hated her."

"Well yeah I know. I don't exactly hate her anymore but… I don't like her either. It's just business between us y'know?"

"Just admit you like her now."

"A little."

Jojo chuckled and glanced back over at Amber. She returned his gaze and they both turned their heads feeling embarrassed about the exchange. Leo covered her smile with her hand and giggled.

"Does she even know I exist?" Jojo asked as he fumbled with his napkin.

"Hmm… I think she knows you _exist_ , Jojo. I just don't think she knows your name or who you are."

"Yeah well she does have tons of friends at school so I can understand."

Leo narrowed her eyes and tilted her head curiously.

"Hmm Jojo? Do you by chance have a crush on Amber?" Leo asked suspiciously.

Jojo averted his eyes and took a sip from his smoothie.

"Well I mean who wouldn't? I don't have a crush on her I just think she's pretty. Anyway I just think it's funny you two ended up working together in the same place."

"Yeah I know. What are the chances?"

Jojo looked at Yogurt and sighed. Leo glanced at Yogurt and then back at Jojo.

"That's Yogurt. She's really cool and is super cute," Leo said.

"Hmm, Leo? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You've been acting weird lately and a lot of weird things have been happening lately like you working here and becoming friends with Amber. Is everything okay?"

Leo looked at Jojo with sad eyes and a sweet smile. She wished she could tell him everything that was happening but she just didn't know if it would be best. She wanted to tell him but she just couldn't. She didn't want him to worry about her.

"C'mon Jojo, change is apart of life. Of course everything's okay," Leo said as cheerfully as she could.

Jojo just smiled back but he saw through her smile. He knew her long enough to know whether or not she was telling the truth. He didn't say anything more or press the matter. He just hoped Leo was going to be alright.

Leo said goodbye to Jojo after her lunch break and started working again. Amber soon walked over to Leo to speak with her. She leaned close to her while Leo was sweeping the floor.

"So who's your friend?" Amber asked playfully.

Leo mocked her and made faces.

"Pfft you haven't seen him before?" Leo asked.

"I have. You two are always together at school."

"That's my best friend Jojo. We've known each other for years."

"Oh. I didn't know."

Leo narrowed her eyes and leaned on the broom. Amber huffed.

"Do you think he's cute?" Leo asked slyly.

Amber's face went red out of embarrassment.

"N-no! I just wanna know! Besides it's obvious he likes you anyway so it doesn't matter!"

"Pfft Jojo and I? C'mon. We're just friends. He's more like an older brother to me. Besides Amber he doesn't bite. He can be a little sarcastic and sassy but hey that's what makes him so cool. Nothing's stopping you from talking to him," Leo replied teasingly.

Amber crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"He's mediocre okay?"

"I dunno Amber. Jojo has gotten pretty cute over the years and he is older. I mean that pretty long brown hair and those irresistible green eyes… his sun kissed skin and a face clearly sculpted by angels," Leo said in a low seductive whisper as she walked around Amber.

"I d-didn't notice…"

"Oh I did… and man he's intelligent and the top in all of his science and math classes. Jojo's a real catch if you ask me," Leo whispered in Amber's ear as she tugged on her apron.

Amber covered her face with her hands and nearly shrieked in embarrassment. Leo stepped away from her and started laughing hysterically. Amber looked up at her angrily with a blushing face. Yogurt overheard the conversation. She couldn't help giggling herself when she saw how flustered Amber got.

Closing time arrived and the trio of Mew Mews were getting ready to leave the cafe and head home. Before they left, the door opened and two girls walked in. They walked side by side and one girl was obviously recognizable from the rest. It was Anastasia Rafael Akasaka. She was a famous star and Zakuro's daughter. She was known for her beautiful dark purple hair, dark blue eyes, and gorgeous body. She was talented and had an amazing voice. The blonde girl who stood beside didn't radiate the same confidence as Anastasia. She had glasses on and she fumbled around with a clipboard.

"A-Anastasia wait up," the blonde called as she kept closely to Anastasia's side.

The three girls made girlish shrieks and gushed when they saw Anastasia in person. Leo's eyes sparkled with excitement and ran over to her in a hurry to say hello to her.

"Oh my goodness! Anastasia Rafael Akasaka! It's actually you! Like in person!" Leo exclaimed happily.

Anastasia stopped and looked over at Leo and smiled. She poked her nose and placed her hands on her hips.

"Mmhm. In the flesh," Anastasia replied sweetly.

Leo nearly melted.

"You're sooo cool and sooo beautiful! I can't believe it's you! I mean I met your mother and everything already but this is still a shock!"

Yogurt joined Leo's gushing. Anastasia entertained the girls and all their questions.

The cute blonde girl nervously tugged on Anastasia's coat.

"U-um Anastasia we really should be informing our parents of our arrival from our trip. They were expecting us anyway," she said in a nervous whisper.

Anastasia looked over at her and smiled.

"I know, I know, I'm coming. Excuse us for a moment please ladies," Anastasia replied.

The two girls watched her gracefully head to the back with the cute blonde girl following her closely. Amber walked over to Leo and Yogurt and sighed.

"She's so cool," Leo said playfully.

"And super nice," Yogurt added.

"And really hot," Amber muttered.

The girls all agreed with each other. It wasn't long before Keiichiro and Ryou both came from the back with Anastasia and the blonde girl.

"Alright let's get this out of the way because we don't need the workplace being disturbed. This is my daughter Dannie," Ryou said as he gestured towards the shy blonde girl.

Dannie adjusted her glasses and held up a nervous hand.

"And Anastasia is my daughter. Yes she is famous I know," Keiichiro said sweetly.

The three girls continued to gush and freak out.

"Does this mean Anastasia is a Mew Mew!?" Leo asked in the heat of excitement.

Anastasia pulled her sleeve down and showed them her shoulder. It had a Mew Mew mark on it and the three girls shrieked with happiness. Anastasia simply giggled at their reaction.

"Shirogane, why didn't you tell us that Anastasia was a Mew Mew before!?" Leo asked in excitement.

Ryou chuckled lightly and looked away.

"Anastasia and Dannie were in South America. They just came back and didn't have time to unlock their powers. Anyway you're all together now. So let's meet in lab and talk," Ryou said.

Leo followed everyone into the laboratory. The lab was big to Leo's surprise. She looked around in awe and Ryou cleared his throat.

"Anastasia and Dannie, how was your trip?" Ryou asked as he turned towards the duo.

"Oh it was wonderful but the deforestation was awful. But we did find what we were looking for," Anastasia replied as she held up a suitcase.

"Oh yeah we did. The dormant Mew Aqua that didn't awaken for some reason during the situation with Deep Blue," Dannie added.

Leo remembered Ichigo telling her about Deep Blue. She looked over at the two girls. Dannie grabbed the suitcase from Anastasia and opened it. She held up a small glass case containing the last of the Mew Aqua.

"Perfect. Leo, I need to see your weapon," Ryou said.

"But I can only summon it in Mew form," Leo replied quickly.

Ryou raised one eyebrow and stared at her quietly. Leo sighed and transformed. She summoned her weapon and handed it over. Ryou quickly placed the Mew Aqua into her weapon and her once silver blade was now a soft rose color. He handed it back to her and she stared at carefully.

"What did you do?" Leo asked.

"I upgraded your weapon. Now you should be able to channel your strength to your partners and fighting should be easier."

Leo transformed back to normal and sighed. She propped herself on top of the lab table and sat with her legs crossed. She had a few questions prepared for Ryou and she wasn't at all afraid to ask them.

"So now that we're all together how easy is it going to be taking down this group of weirdos trying to enslave us huh? Also let's say we do, what happens to us? And if we don't succeed what are the chances of us dying?" Leo asked with her arms crossed.

Amber looked over Leo and then back at Ryou.

"Leo's right. What's gonna happen from here?" Amber agreed.

Ryou sat down and looked over at Keiichiro.

"Well first of all, girls, it's not going to be easy. I never said that. I just know you'll definitely need each other's strength from here on out. You won't really be able to do any damage unless you're able to get to the source of the problem which based on the things R5000 has recorded is this prince they keep mentioning. If you can attack the prince then that should do the trick but I'm not sure he's going to show himself if he has knights doing his dirty work. I don't know what this prince looks like or why he wants to enslave the earth but you need to find a way to draw him out," Ryou answered.

"And as for your other questions you girls are designed to succeed. You have stronger weapons than the Mews before you and you're all more than capable of defeating this group," Keiichiro added.

Leo stood up on the table and faced her sisters. She felt determined and motivated.

"The goal here is draw the prince out. The best way to do that is to make him angry somehow even if it's indirectly! We got this ladies. We've been doing great putting down their little creatures so I know in my heart we can get him out. All we have to do is talk as much trash about their prince as possible next time they attack. They're bound to feel super offended and tell their precious prince what we said and he'll be so angry and his pride will hurt so bad that he'll have to come out and confront us!"

The girls didn't seem to disagree. Amber was pumped by the Leo's mini motivation speech. She held up her fist as if agreeing.

"I'm not much of a trash talker but I'll do it for the good of the planet," Anastasia replied.

"Oh… me too," Dannie agreed.

Ryou and Keiichiro were both very pleased by their motivation. With that ending their meeting he sent the girls home to get some rest.

Leo returned home tiredly and went straight to her room after dinner. She lied on her overly soft bed and stared out of her window. Mamo sat next to her and let out sigh. She looked at Mamo and tilted her head curiously.

"What's wrong, Mamo?" Leo asked quietly.

"It's just… I'm afraid of what the prince will do if we get him to come out. I mean… what if he's big and scary and super powerful?" Mamo replied.

"Well we don't have much choice do we? It's the only way to get them to leave our planet alone, y'know? Don't worry Mamo we'll protect you."

"I'm not afraid for my safety, Leo. I'm afraid for yours."

Leo smiled at Mamo and patted his head.

"Don't worry about me Mamo. I'm gonna be just fine. I'm ready for any challenge those moon people have to throw at me. I have sisters and I have you too. Everything's gonna turn out great. Besides Akasaka said it himself, we can't fail."

Mamo snuggled up to Leo and curled up with her. It didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep. Mamo went into sleep mode and the two of them snored softly. Leo dreamed about the prince being a giant man with a powerful build and an enormous sword. In her dream he had short black hair and piercing silver eyes that resembled the moon. He looked a lot like a werewolf. Leo was trying to fight him all by herself in her dream and she was struggling due to the prince's ruthless nature. In her dream he was deranged psychopathic megalomaniac.

The next morning Leo woke up feeling awful. Her dream was more like a nightmare. Thank goodness it was Friday. She left her house and met up with Jojo on her way to school. Leo looked over at Jojo and thought of something pretty clever.

"Hey Jojo," Leo addressed him firmly.

"Hm?"

"Does your mother do readings?" Leo asked curiously.

Jojo stopped in his tracks and looked over Leo. The Leo he knew would never ever ask something like that. He knew her for being morbidly afraid of entering his house so she never came over. He took a deep breath and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"She does… but why are you asking?" Jojo replied suspiciously.

"I decided I wanted a reading from her. Is it okay if I come after school?"

"Umm… I mean sure but I thought you were afraid."

"I used to be but… I guess I've seen things way scarier."

Jojo gripped his backpack and kept walking. Leo followed closely behind him. They walked for a few minutes before Jojo finally stopped once more and faced Leo.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Hmm? Well yeah of course," Leo replied nervously.

"I'm really, really, really worried about you. Leo please tell me what's going on with you. You've been so strange lately and I just… I just can't stand seeing you this way."

"J-Jojo I… I don't know how to explain it to you… I just…"

Leo averted her eyes and her face went bright red. Jojo sighed and crossed his arms.

"I've always been there for you. I don't understand why you can't tell me. I've been trying to stay out of it but I just can't anymore."

Leo looked up at Jojo in resolve. She was going to have to be honest with him without telling him.

"Listen, Jojo, I can't tell you what's happening now but when things get out of hand I promise I will. You have to understand that it's not my choice that I don't tell you everything but that's the truth. I need you to just put your faith in me and promise me you won't press me about this anymore than you already have," Leo said firmly.

Jojo shifted uncomfortably for a moment and averted his eyes. Leo waited for a response but he only grunted. Leo nudged him as if impatiently waiting for an answer. Jojo finally looked back at her and nodded slowly.

"Alright. I promise. Just stay safe okay?" Jojo said finally.

"Alright. Let's hurry or we'll be late for school."

They agreed with each other and hurried along to school.

Leo was sitting outside of classroom because she had once again fell asleep. The tiger in her made her even more sleepy than she was before. She was leaning against the wall with her arms and her face red from embarrassment after her math teacher called her out.

"What are you doing?"

Leo looked over and saw Amber approaching her. Leo huffed irritably.

"I fell asleep in class," Leo muttered.

"And you had to be put out?"

"Well I kinda sassed the teacher a little... "

Amber giggled teasingly and nudged Leo. Leo rolled her eyes and slid against the wall until she was sitting down. Amber sat with her and handed her a letter.

"What's that?" Leo asked curiously as she grabbed the letter.

"An invitation to my garden party. I figured we'd celebrate the formation of our team being completed," Amber replied feeling proud of herself.

"Hmm you've been real nice lately."

Amber crossed her arms and grew defensive.

"Well would you rather me be a jerk instead? Just appreciate it okay!?"

"I thought it was just business between us."

"It is! B-but I just thought it wouldn't be fair if I didn't invite you to my garden party and I invited the other girls, that's all!"

"So you didn't want me to feel left out? Awww Amber that is so sweet of you."

Amber stood up and readjusted her skirt.

"Whatever. I have to get back to class."

Leo watched Amber hurry down the hallway without another word. She looked at her invitation and just smiled. The door opened and her teacher prompt her back in. Leo stood up and hurried back into the classroom.

Later after school Leo met up with Jojo. Amber noticed her and made her way over to her.

"Leo!" Amber called after her when she saw Leo and Jojo making their way through the school gate.

They both stopped and turned around. Leo watched Amber run up to her.

"Where are you going? The cafe is that way," Amber addressed firmly.

"I know that. I'm going to Jojo's house. Tell Shirogane I'll be a little late today."

"So you're not going to walk with me?"

Leo narrowed her eyes and smiled. Amber realized what came out of her mouth and she just tried to hide her face.

"Amber Sky Aizawa look at you learning how to care about other people. Gosh it's a miracle. Tell you what, Tweety Bird, I'll walk with you on Monday. I shouldn't have anywhere else to go. Unless there's something you'd like to discuss. Like hmm I dunno… Jojo over here?" Leo teased playfully.

Jojo looked over at Leo and then Amber in shock. Amber's face went red and she covered her mouth.

"Ooh! Leo!" Amber hissed in embarrassment.

"Look at you turning red! Hahaha you're blushing! Oh my gosh!"

Amber hurriedly ran passed her and made her way straight to the cafe. Leo continued laughing at the flustered girl. Jojo was a little embarrassed by the situation himself. He nudged Leo and they both started walking towards his house.

"What was that?" Jojo asked.

"I'm pretty sure Amber thinks you're cute," Leo replied with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Amber? Really? Isn't she heartless though?"

"Nah she's just misunderstood."

Jojo chuckled at Leo's response.

They made it to Jojo's house and he opened the door for her. Leo was surprised to enter his house for the first time. The house was normal on the inside to her surprise. Jojo called for his mother and she walked in the living room. Leo stared at her in awe. She was pretty woman with a gentle and delicate face.

"Jojo, you brought a friend with you today. Is that your friend Leo?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh um yeah, Mom this is Leo Aoyama," Jojo replied gesturing towards Leo.

Leo nervously bowed her head.

"What brings you here dear? Just hanging out with Jojo?"

"U-um no, I was hoping if you could give me a reading…," Leo muttered nervously.

His mother's eyes lit up and she gestured Leo to follow her. Leo and Jojo followed his mother to the basement where she kept all of her witch things. The room was a dark purple and the white Wicca symbols made it almost look like stars on the wall. Leo was in awe by the nearly glamourous looking room.

"Have a seat here," his mother said as she patted the lavender chair.

Leo sat down and his mother sat in front of her.

"Hold out your hands dear."

Leo nervously held out her hands and she looked over Jojo. He was just casually sitting in the corner watching the scene. He gave her a small smile and she looked away. She felt his mother's warm hands grab hers gently.

"Alright let's see hmm… your spirit animal is a tiger. You're confident but seemingly afraid of the future."

Leo placed her head on the table.

"Um… can I have a reading of the future?" Leo asked.

"Ooh that's what you wanted. Well I thought you wanted to know your spirit animal. Most people do anyway. Alright let's use the crystal ball and see what it says," Jojo's mother said while she giggled.

Leo stared at her intently on seeing what she was going say.

"I see… I see a lot of things," his mother said.

"Like what? What is it?"

"I see that your shirt is unbuttoned."

"Huh?"

Leo looked down at her school shirt and saw one of the buttons loose. She grew flustered and fixed it. Jojo giggled. Leo now knew where Jojo got his teasing and playful attitude from.

"Alright seriously this time. In your future you are going to meet a boy. He's strange and abnormal from any boy you'll ever meet in your entire life. This one is different and otherworldly… hmm not really otherworldly but more like not of this world. Take caution upon meeting him. His intentions are not good ones. I can't tell you what he looks like but that's all I know about him."

"A boy? Not from this world? You mean like a moon prince?" Leo asked in the heat of excitement as she stood up in alarm.

Jojo looked over at Leo with a puzzled expression. His mother stared at her.

"Um… well I don't know where he's from exactly but I just know he's not from here. As for him being royalty well I can't read that deep into it."

"Is his name Rabbit? Do you know that?" Leo asked.

"I don't know about that either."

"Well what else is there to him?"

"All I can tell you is you're going to meet a boy."

Leo slumped over the table. She wanted to know if this boy was Prince Rabbit because the dream she had he was a terrifying grown man. If this was just another one of Prince Rabbit's knights that was going to waltz into her life she was just not ready for that either. She needed to know what Prince Rabbit was like and whether or not he was a psychopathic megalomaniac with an enormous sword or if her expectations were wrong.

"On the bright side, there's love in your future," his mother said interrupting her thoughts.

Leo's ears perked up and looked up at his mother.

"Love?"

"Yes."

"Like I'm getting a dog?"

"Um… no. Love as in romance between you and someone else."

Leo did not think that was good news.

"When I'm like sixteen right?"

"More like soon. I can't read so deep in your older years. I can only go a few months ahead."

Leo slumped back over the table. She didn't have a crush on anyone at the moment and she certainly didn't plan to. The last thing she needed was to be falling all over herself for some goof that decided to walk into her life. Leo stood up finally and bowed to his mother.

"Thank you so much for giving me a reading. I really appreciate it. I would stay longer but I have to run to work now. Goodbye and thanks for everything," Leo said politely.

"Bye dear."

Leo smiled at her before leaving. She turned to Jojo and waved at him. He waved back and watched her leave. Leo headed to the cafe with a heavy mind. She was beginning to believe that going to get a reading wasn't such a good idea. She sighed heavily and Mamo flew out from her backpack.

"Well Leo at least you won't be dying anytime soon," Mamo said in effort to make her feel better.

"Yeah I guess… but still. I had a nightmare last night about the prince," Leo replied.

Mamo let out a concerned sigh. He was worried about what they were going up against as well. Leo and Mamo both decided to walk to the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

 _A/N: Let's clear this up. Since Anastasia and Dannie are directly related to the creators of Project Mew Mew I don't think there should be a dramatic fight scene where they unlock their Mew Mew powers. Dannie is a product of Lettuce and Ryou. Anastasia is a product of Keiichiro and Zakuro. Both couples I ship lol clearly._


	7. The Prince and Mew

**_A/N: I'm sorry this one took a while to upload but it's here now. Thank you all for reading this far. Please do review, it helps make the story better and more enjoyable because I read them and I answer questions in the author's notes._**

* * *

"Alright, here it is," Yogurt said excitedly as she presented a large pink box.

The girls were at Amber's mansion enjoying a nice garden party in her large backyard. Yogurt happily placed the box on the table and looked at her fellow Mews. Leo's eyes lit up in anticipation. The brunette ferret girl opened up the box and revealed a beautifully done strawberry shortcake. Amber stood up in alarm when she saw it.

"Yogurt! You didn't have to go through great lengths to buy this cake! I could've done it y'know!" Amber shrieked when saw the size of the giant cake.

Yogurt waved her hand casually and giggled.

"Oh it's no problem! I know where all the best candy and bakery stores are, after all I'm pretty sure I have biggest sweet tooth ever," Yogurt replied with a bright smile on her face.

Amber sat down in the white picnic chair and sighed. Leo stood up with sparkling eyes.

"Oh my goodness, Yogurt that looks soooo good! When do we get some?" Leo asked as she hopped up and down.

Mamo sighed and leaned against Leo's backpack. He wished he didn't have to take part in such affairs. He watched Leo grab the knife and start dividing the cake. Anastasia and Dannie crowded over the cake as well. Amber was busy pouring fruit punch into the fancy glasses.

"Alright before we start eating the cake, I'd like to make a toast," Amber said as she held her glass.

The other four girls sat down and listened to Amber.

"Before I met you ladies I was in a dark place. I thought I was a genuine freak but you all are just as freaky as I am so I'm not alone anymore. I wanna thank you for making me feel like I belong in this world," Amber said firmly.

Leo smiled warmly at Amber's words. Mamo noticed the smile on his comrade's face and was glad to see Leo develop a soft spot for Amber. He could tell they were only going to get closer from here on. Yogurt leaned over the table playfully and touch her glass with Amber's. Anastasia and Dannie followed the adorable girl and did the same thing. Leo did the same before leaning back in her chair. She watched Yogurt and Amber talk to each other with smile on their faces. Anastasia and Dannie were clearly best friends since they were always together. Leo quietly sipped her drink and made eye contact with Mamo.

"Having fun, Leo?" Mamo asked.

"Hmm yeah I am. A part of me just wishes this could last forever you know? With everyone laughing like this," Leo replied quietly.

"Well this is the perfect opportunity to get to know your teammates. Go talk with them some more," Mamo urged her gently.

Leo simply chuckled and stood up to speak with her new teammates. She walked over to Dannie to properly introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Leo. I don't think we've spoken to each other properly," Leo said as she took a seat next to the shy blonde girl.

Dannie adjusted her glasses and smiled at Leo.

"I know who you are. I'm Dannie and it's nice to properly meet you," Dannie replied as she held out her hand.

Leo shook it happily and they seemed to click easily. They engaged in conversation despite Dannie being a shy nervous person. Anastasia was proud. She knew Dannie was normally uncomfortable with speaking to anyone but her.

"Anastasia and I have been working on helping the environment since it's not exactly in the best condition," Dannie explained to Leo.

"Oh yes, I love plants and animals and just anything related to it. I think our Earth is beautiful and should be preserved as much as possible," Anastasia interrupted passionately.

Leo smiled widely at how passionate Anastasia got all of sudden. She went on and on about the environment and her favorite types of plants. Leo didn't expect Anastasia to be a flower child but she was. Leo wasn't exactly sure she wanted to listen to her partner talk about plants for the next two hours so she politely excused herself and decided to use the bathroom. Leo stood by the overly fancy sink and washed her hands. She took a deep breath and turned towards the door.

When she stepped out Mamo flew over to her in a hurry. She caught him before he could run into her.

"Mamo what's with you?" Leo asked worriedly.

"Attack! There's an attack!" Mamo shrieked in a panic.

Leo grabbed her pendant and kissed it. She transformed and ran out of the large mansion. She saw Fox, Apollo, and Serenity outside with a very large werewolf.

"Again with the werewolf!?" Leo shrieked.

Her teammates had already transformed. Anastasia was infused with an arctic fox and Dannie was infused with a sea lion. Anastasia's white and ice blue outfit was perfect for her. She called on her weapon.

"Sledge hammer of all things natural and living I command you to protect me in my time of need," Anastasia called and a bright white sledge hammer appeared in her hand.

Anastasia was heavy handed. She used her attack on the giant werewolf.

"Ribbon Ice Crusher!" Anastasia called.

She brought her large hammer down on the werewolf and shattered its spine.

Amber and Yogurt stood back with wide eyes. Leo was admiring her as well but she quickly had to remember their motives.

"Hey Fox! Your prince is so damn cowardly he won't even confront his own damn enemies!" Leo barked teasingly.

Fox clenched his teeth and faced Leo.

"What you say!?" Fox barked.

"He's so stupid he can't even count!"

Fox narrowed his eyes and summoned his sword. He rushed over to Leo to put an end to her personally. Leo summoned her sword herself and protected herself. He swung at her and she successfully blocked his attack.

"You know what your dumb prince reminds me of? Cow crap, complete and utter cow crap. I think they're twins," Leo said as she thrusted her sword at Fox.

Serenity watched her heated team member get into a serious sword fight with Leo.

"Hey Fox! Focus!" Serenity called as she pointed at the large werewolf being attack by the other girls.

Dannie had a triton in her hand.

"Ribbon Teal Water Blast!" Dannie shouted and her triton released a blast of water as if it were a gun.

Amber aimed her arrow at the werewolf and successfully penetrated it.

"Leo, we could really use your help here!" Amber called over to her.

"I'm kinda busy!" Leo replied while she blocked another one of Fox's attacks.

Amber soon aimed her arrow at Fox and tried not hit to Leo. She took a deep breath and released her arrow. Before the arrow could hit Fox, Apollo quickly ran in the way to take the hit. Fox dropped his sword when he heard his little brother yelp in pain. The second he let his guard down Leo had slashed his arm. Serenity gasped when she saw her comrades injured. She went into a panic and ran over to them to help them. Before anymore harm could come to them she had put up a large protective shield in the shape of a bubble.

Leo and Amber stood back and watched Serenity pull the arrow from Apollo's side.

"Oh my god, Apollo speak to me! Are you alright!? Your wound is burning!" Serenity shrieked in the heat of panic.

Apollo looked over at his side and grunted.

"I can see and feel that. I know. It's no big deal. Besides fire is my thing remember?" Apollo replied casually.

"B-but you're hurt!"

"Dammit woman, you're making it worse."

Serenity sighed audibly and looked over at Fox who was struggling to lift his injured arm. She then turned her attention towards Leo and Amber.

"You'll pay for this! Just wait and see what happens when Prince Rabbit finds out about this! You ladies are monsters!" Serenity hissed angrily.

Leo mocked her purposely hoping that that would be the icing on the cake and oh boy was it ever. That was the final straw. Seeing Leo mock their situation had set Serenity off. She left with her injured comrade by her side and Leo stood back to see her other three teammates took care of the werewolf.

"Do you think their prince will come next time?" Leo asked taking a deep breath.

Amber placed her hand on Leo's shoulder and smiled sarcastically.

"I think you did the trick," Amber replied confidently.

Leo crossed her arms and let out a sigh. She was certainly hoping she pissed them off enough. Mamo flew over to Leo and sat on her shoulder. She rubbed his head and took a deep breath. If the prince was terrifyingly strong then she was really in for a surprise.

That night Leo sat on her bed and tried to think positive thoughts. It was nearly impossible since all she could think about was when the prince was going to show up. Since Fox and Apollo are now injured she knew she wouldn't see those two until they recover. Serenity was angry and she knew that Serenity was coming back with a vengeance. She was probably so angry that she would convince her prince to help her in destroying and killing the Mew Mews. Leo bit her lip and tried her hardest to think of the worst.

Leo and Amber were walking to the cafe together after school on Monday.

"What do you think the prince will be like?" Leo asked facing Amber.

"You've been obsessing over this a lot, Leo. We have the power to take them down. Besides I wouldn't worry about it too much. He might be as weak as he makes himself look by avoiding the battlefield. Anyway we'll be fine either way it goes," Amber replied.

"I had a nightmare again."

"Again?"

"Yes. This one was scarier than the one before."

"Leo, get over yourself. Everything is going to be fine and that's coming from me! You know how negative I am already so if I'm saying everything is going to be fine then you have to believe me."

Amber stopped and faced her distress friend.

"Okay?" Amber asked.

"O-okay Amber geez. I'm just concerned, alright? I don't know what's going to happen."

"Well I don't either but don't let it bother you so much or it'll eat you alive. Now let's hurry before we're late for work."

Leo and Amber continued their small journey to the cafe. When they arrived they found a closed sign on the door. Leo and Amber both turned towards each other with raised eyebrows. Leo went to open the cafe door but it was locked. Mamo flew from out of Leo's backpack to evaluate the situation.

"What's happening why is it closed?" Leo asked quickly.

Amber called Yogurt to see where she was at. She received an answer almost immediately. It wasn't long before the cafe door opened and Yogurt let the two girls in.

"Sorry about that. Shirogane wanted to close the cafe today to discuss what our next move was," Yogurt explained while she led the girls to the back of the cafe. The girls entered the lab and found everyone gathered around a computer. Ryou turned around in his swivel chair and faced the girls with Keiichiro by his side.

"Leo and Amber, Dannie already explained to me what happened in the last battle. Are you all ready to be facing our menace?" Ryou asked facing Leo and Amber.

The two girls looked at each other and Amber nodded. She placed a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"We're ready," Amber said firmly.

Leo looked at Amber and sighed. She wasn't exactly ready but she knew she'd be able to do this. She clenched her fists and faced Ryou.

"Yes," Leo agreed with Amber.

A soft look came over Amber's features. She smiled at Leo and gave her back a gentle pat.

"I'm really glad you ladies are because there's danger," Mamo said as he flew in between the group.

Leo swallowed her cowardly feelings and looked at her sisters.

"Let's do this ladies. We got this," Leo said more so trying to convince herself that she was ready.

The four girls ran out while Leo tagged along behind them.

"Leo," Ryou called.

She stopped and faced Ryou.

"You'll be fine," he said finally.

Leo took a deep breath and smiled at him and left without a reply. Ryou looked at Keiichiro.

"I know she's scared," Keiichiro said bluntly.

"Yeah because R5000 told us. I just hope she doesn't freeze up in the middle of battle," Ryou replied leaning against the desk in front of him.

"Like Ichigo did? I don't think so. She's honest to herself. She won't let it get that bad."

"Ichigo froze up because her boyfriend turned out to be her enemy."

"Well they solved the problem. Leo's existence is proof enough."

Ryou tried his hardest not to chuckle at Keiichiro's sassy remark. Leo joined the girls outside the cafe and followed them to the where the danger was. They reached the nearby park and sure enough there was Serenity and some freakish creature she constructed. Fox and Apollo were not with Serenity. Instead she was with someone they had never seen before.

"I told you bratty girls I'd be back! And bow down to your future prince!" Serenity barked angrily as she gestured towards her companion.

The girls stood there and stared at this Prince Rabbit. He narrowed his crystal blue eyes and just sighed in annoyance. They weren't impressed with the fifteen year old prince. His long blonde hair was tied up into a ponytail and he long rabbit ears and cute rabbit tail that were purple and resembled the stars. Rabbit wore a simple halter top and star belt to keep his pants up. The steel-toed boots were obviously meant to protect his calves and feet.

"So you're the infamous Mew Mews my knights keep going on and on about. Geez what a nuisance… why don't you comply?" Rabbit spoke up.

Leo stood in front her team and spoke up.

"Listen up, we don't want you here and you can go back to your stupid moon kingdom! So leave while we're allowing you to!" Leo barked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Rabbit rolled his eyes and just looked at Serenity. Serenity sighed.

"You can't be serious… this is our threat? Serenity you have some explaining to do," Rabbit demanded.

"They turn into animal fighting girls," Serenity explained.

"You bet your butt we do!" Leo interrupted.

Rabbit and Leo glared at each other for a brief moment. Leo decided now was probably a good time to transform. She and her teammates quickly transformed and readied their weapons.

"Oh that explains it. Okay, well release the harpy," Rabbit replied nonchalantly.

Serenity undid the chains on their creature and let it attack. Amber shot her arrow at the harpy's wings to stop it from flying. The harpy came crashing down into the ground and the girls did not hesitate to run up and attack.

"Ribbon Violet Wind!" Yogurt shouted as she unleashed her powerful bladed wind and completely destroyed the harpy's wings all together.

Anastasia had smashed the harpy's skull in with her sledge hammer while Dannie stabbed through it with her triton. The double blow was enough paralyze the harpy for good.

"Alright this is over. Ribbon Pink Tiger Stripes!" Leo declared with full confidence.

Her sword slashed right through the hideous creature and it burst into glitter. Mamo ate the soul and flew away from the battlefield for safety. Rabbit raised an eyebrow and faced Serenity.

"You've been dealing with this?" He asked in near disbelief.

Serenity nodded.

"Mmhm," she answered innocently.

"How even?"

"I… um… don't know. What do we do?"

"Um…," Rabbit tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Hey Rabbit! Leave this place! You don't belong here!" Leo barked while she clutched her sword handle.

Rabbit faced her and crossed her arms.

"Pfft you're not the boss of me! Listen here, cat, I'm going to kill your entire group if it continues to get in the way! Or you can comply and join my side and become apart of my knights and help me take over this planet!"

"How dare you make that kind of offer to me!?"

"Prove your self-worth and battle me!"

"Prove your own damn self worth!"

Rabbit unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Leo. She was shocked. Her teammates readied their weapons.

"Tell your friends to put their weapons down! This is a sword fight only! It wouldn't be fair otherwise," Rabbit demanded as he pointed at the other Mews.

Leo turned her head and looked at her teammates. She took a deep breath and nodded her head. They reluctantly put their guard down.

"My teammates aren't fighting! You tell your knight the same!" Leo replied.

Rabbit looked at Serenity and saw her holding her gun.

"Put it down for now. If things get out of hand then I'll call on you," Rabbit said firmly.

Serenity stuffed her gun back in her pocket and took a seat on the grass. Rabbit faced Leo and she took a deep breath. He charged her and she deflected his blow with her sword. She raised her sword and went to slash his side but he dodged it successfully.

"Are you trained?" Rabbit asked as he thrusted his sword at her. She made a quick step back and brought her sword down on him. He blocked her attack and used his strength to push her back.

"No I just rely on my instincts," Leo replied firmly when she slid back on her feet.

"Well you're really good for someone who's not used to using a sword," Rabbit added when he made another offensive blow at her.

His sword grazed her arm and she bit her lip in pain. She told herself not to give up.

"Seems like instincts alone ain't gonna save you, girl," Rabbit sassed.

"Pfft like you're so good! The name is Leo by the way!" Leo barked defensively.

"I'm not the one bleeding," Rabbit sputtered when his sword clashed with hers.

This time Leo had to rely on her strength. She tried her hardest to push him back but he was definitely stronger than her. She felt her feet sliding back and she clenched her teeth. She went weak when she saw the sudden and completely random soft look Rabbit gave her. She slipped on her feet and fell. Before Rabbit could bring his sword down on her and finish her, Amber flew in and quickly lifted her off of her feet and away from impact.

"Leo! Leo are you okay?" Amber asked quickly while she tried to stand her friend up.

"I… I'm fine," Leo replied quickly while she tried to compose herself.

Rabbit looked over at Serenity and waved his hand at her.

"Alright we'll be back real soon. Watch your back girls. And Leo, I suggest you train. You went a little weak in the knees there didn't you?" Rabbit said with a cocky smile on his face.

"You dirt bag! You caught me off guard and you know it! I won't fall for it again!" Leo snarled angrily with her fists clenched.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do you idiot!"

"It's not my fault you're a girl."

"What does me being a girl have to do with anything!?"

Rabbit just gave her the sexiest face he could manage and winked at her. She felt her face heat up and she only barked and cursed at him for his obvious teasing. He and Serenity left afterwards. Amber placed a hand on her heated friend's shoulder.

"Leo, he's gone now," Amber said firmly.

"Ugh he's such a pig! Did you see that!? I can't stand him!" Leo growled.

"Oh please. You did really well by the way. We should hurry back to get the cafe and get your arm bandaged before something happens," Amber said pointed at her injured arm.

"C'mon, Amber's right," Anastasia added.

"Mmhm," Dannie agreed.

"C'mon Leo let's get a move on. I'm sure Shirogane has a first aid kit," Yogurt said cutely.

Leo nodded and followed her friends back to the cafe.

Keiichiro was busy bandaging up her arm while Ryou spoke to her.

"So what's he like?" Ryou asked with his legs crossed.

"He's a no good, filthy, rotten, and disgusting pig!" Leo spat out.

"He's a lot classier than I thought. Kinda whatever guy if you ask me," Amber said casually.

"I'm indifferent," Yogurt muttered,

Dannie agreed with Yogurt's statement.

"Well if you ask me, he's our enemy and we have to put a stop to his plans," Anastasia said firmly while she took a seat next to Dannie.

Ryou looked at the girls and took a deep breath.

"Well if that's the case then you'll see more of him. Leo, since you fought him personally he probably made the biggest impact on you. What happened while you were fighting him?" Ryou asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"I mean while you were fighting him did you feel any energy or did you feel out his personality or something?"

"He's a pig. I already told you that."

Ryou just face palmed. He looked at Keiichiro and they both exchanged concerned looks. It made perfect sense Leo was didn't like Rabbit because that was her enemy but she didn't go on and on about his knights like she did about him.

Leo made it home that night and decided it was time to take a hot bath. She sank into the steaming hot water and let out a satisfied sigh. Mamo played with the bubbles and enjoyed himself. He chased them and each time they popped he let out small chuckle. Leo often forgot her artificial furry companion was a robot since he showed genuine emotion. Leo sat with her knees close to her chest and her dripping wet hair over her face. Mamo took a seat on the edge of the bathtub.

"You okay? You've been quiet lately," Mamo said finally after he was satisfied with chasing bubbles. Leo looked up at him and gave him a wry smile.

"I'm just conflicted," Leo replied looking up at Mamo.

"About what?"

"When we were fighting he just changed up his whole energy. It was mocking and aggressive at first but then… it wasn't."

"You mean Rabbit?"

Leo nodded slowly. Mamo tilted his head in curiosity. He was trying to compute what she meant.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know it was weird," Leo replied quietly.

"You called him a pig," Mamo said teasingly.

"I know." Leo spat out bluntly.

"Well then."

"I mean I know I did because he is one because he was playing with my emotions," Leo clarified firmly.

Mamo nodded his head in understanding and watched Leo slide deeper into the tub and lean her head back.

"Mamo I just wanna forget this day happened and relax," Leo whispered.

"Then I won't talk about it anymore."

Leo smiled at Mamo's reply and simply closed her eyes. She just wanted to enjoy herself for at this moment.

* * *

 _A/N: Things are picking up._


	8. Leo's Conflict

**_A/N: I'm realizing this story has more focus on Leo and Amber. But that's okay. They're an adorable duo._**

* * *

Leo sat in her classroom and drew a picture of Rabbit rather than do her work. It was an offensive poorly drawn picture of him with the title of "Smelly Pig" above his poorly drawn head. Leo just stared at her masterpiece and simply sighed. The sound of the lunch bell ringing caused her to sit up and she grabbed her things. She hurried out of the classroom to meet up with Jojo and Amber.

"There she is," Jojo said pointing out Leo who was running up to them.

"Hey Leo," Amber said facing Leo.

"Hi."

"There's fish today," Amber said pointing at the cafeteria.

Leo dashed in line to get a hold of the fish. Her cat-like instincts caused her to like fish way more than she used to. When they say down to eat, Leo purred happily while she enjoyed the taste of the grilled fish. Jojo watched her in disbelief. Amber just giggled at the awkward display.

"What's that?" Amber asked when she noticed the drawing of Rabbit sticking out of Leo's binder.

Leo looked over at it and pulled it out from her binder and slid it towards Amber. Amber stared at it and exploded into a roaring laughter when she saw it was a poor drawing of Rabbit. Leo watched her friend struggle to breathe while she continued to laugh her head off. Jojo saw the picture but he wasn't sure what was so funny about it. He thought it was just another one of Leo's crack drawings she did when she was bored.

"Can I have this? I wanna put it on my wall!" Amber asked while she held up the drawing.

Leo took it from her and shook her head.

"N-no! It's mine!" Leo hissed.

"Aww c'mon Leo, I thought we were friends," Amber whimpered.

"Friends? You said it not me!"

Amber covered her mouth and glared at Leo.

"Glad to see you two are friends now," Jojo added casually.

"Wha- I mean," Amber sputtered.

"Let's see you've been eating lunch with me and Jojo lately, you've been walking with me to the cafe, and you've been working in the cafe more too," Leo said teasingly.

"Well that's because…"

"Because we're friends."

"N-no…"

"Yes."

"No."

"Just say admit it. You and I are friends now."

Amber sighed and gave Leo a wry smile.

"Fine okay we're friends…," she muttered under her breath.

Leo jumped up excitedly with her arms raised in the air.

"YES! BOOM! AMBER AND I ARE FRIENDS!" Leo shouted victoriously.

The other students stared at the excited girl with concerned eyes. Leo noticed everyone staring at her and she awkwardly sank back into her chair. Her cheeks went pink in embarrassment. Amber crossed her arms and Jojo simply chuckled at the display. Leo hid her face.

The girls were walking to the cafe after they said goodbye to Jojo. Leo smiled at Amber's face after they said bye to their friend.

"Someone looks sad to see him go," Leo said jokingly.

"No," Amber spat out.

"Hmm I dunno Amber you look like you wanna go after him. I could cover you in the cafe and say you had important business if you want."

Amber looked over at Leo and came to a stop. Leo gave her a cheeky grin.

"You'd do that?" Amber asked in surprise.

"Sure that's what friends are for," Leo replied.

Amber looked back and saw she could still catch up to him.

"Thanks Leo," Amber said before running off towards Jojo.

Leo stood back and watched her catch up to him. She saw him stop for Amber and he waited for her. Once she caught up to him they both awkwardly spoke to each other before they started walking together. Leo smiled and thought it was cute. She figured she'd hurry along to the cafe.

She was about halfway there when she was blantly interrupted by someone.

"Ew! What are you doing here?" Leo hissed when she saw Rabbit standing in her way.

"Looking for you," Rabbit replied.

Leo pulled out her pendant and prepared to fight him.

"Oh please if I wanted to fight you I wouldn't have come alone. I came with a proposition," Rabbit said with his arms crossed.

"What do you want!? You here to apologize and leave?"

"Pfft no I'm here to offer you another chance to join my side. You have potential I think you'd serve well under us."

"Are you insane? I can't betray my planet and let your megalomaniac butt take over the Earth!"

Rabbit paced around her and she defensively clutched her pendant.

"I think you fail to understand my motives. If I take over the Earth and become king of this place you humans will be united and under one king. It would take away so many problems. Just imagine Earth under one ruler and everyone had one ruler in common. War would be greatly avoided."

"You'd start a revolution and I doubt you could hold your own against seven billion people."

"Population control my dear. I plan to kill at least half of you so it's not so hard."

Leo's eyes widen and she grew frustrated with him.

"Listen Rabbit I don't care who you are or where you come from, it's obvious you have negative intentions and I refuse to let you go through with your big master plan!"

"Aww and you'd be really fun to have on our side. Tell your friends about it. They might consider it. Until then I'll continue to attack you and your group. So think about it."

"You are absurd and you're crazy if you think we're foolish enough to join your side!"

Rabbit grabbed Leo's chin and looked down at her.

"Listen Leo, you and I could be friends but you keep choosing to be my enemy. Don't say I didn't try to make peace because I did," Rabbit said quietly.

Leo glared at him.

"You were already my enemy the second you sicked your knights on my planet," Leo replied firmly.

"Oh is that so? That's a shame really."

Rabbit let her go and turned his back to her. Leo watched him closely to see if he would attempt a blow. Rabbit just placed his hands on his hips and glanced back at her.

"So you're choosing to be my foe rather than friend?" Rabbit asked once more.

"I already told you I have no plans to join your side," Leo replied.

"Well then consider us officially enemies. I'm letting you know now I'm going to kill you if you stand in my way."

Leo glared at him. Before she could respond he left. Leo deeply sighed as if tension was leaving her body. She composed herself and continued on her way to the cafe. When she got there she saw everyone working as usual.

"Hi Leo, where's Amber?" Yogurt said sweetly as she ran over to greet her friend.

"Oh, she had to take care of some business. She won't be coming so I'll be here covering for her until she gets back," Leo replied.

"Aww too bad," Yogurt whimpered with her arms crossed.

Leo chuckled at the pouting girl. She headed to the locker room to change out of her school uniform. Before she could open the door she saw Ryou approach her.

"Where's Amber? You two are usually together," Ryou asked curiously.

"She had to take care of some things and she told me to tell you she couldn't make it on time today," Leo replied.

Ryou sighed and placed his hands on his hips and leaned towards her.

"Hmmm you've got something to tell me don't you?" Ryou asked suspiciously.

"Well Rabbit asked me to join his side today. I said no but he was very persistent about it," Leo said in attempt to avoid the subject of a missing Amber.

Ryou stood up straight with wide eyes.

"He came up to you and asked you to join his side?"

"Yes that's what I said."

"Why?"

"He rather us be friends and help him pursue his goal rather than go against him."

"He's smarter than I thought."

Leo nodded slowly. Ryou took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well get to work. I'll talk about this with you later," Ryou said in resolve.

Leo just pushed the door to the locker room open and hurried to get dressed.

Amber and Jojo walked together to his house. He was feeling awkward since Amber wanted to walk with him. He was fine around her when Leo was with them because she did all the talking. He spoke to her every now and then but he usually engaged in conversation with Leo rather than Amber. He was still getting used to the idea that Amber, known for being the most popular girl in school, would hang out with them now instead of her followers.

"So you and Leo are really friends now," Jojo said awkwardly as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Well… yeah I guess we are," Amber replied quietly.

"Right before you two didn't even like each other. What happened?"

Amber looked over at Jojo and just smiled.

"I guess I realized Leo wasn't that bad," Amber said bluntly.

"She's a little headstrong but she usually has good intentions."

"Yeah she's actually a nice person and I was surprised she wasn't a pushover."

"She's always been that way. She doesn't know how to back down from a fight."

Amber giggled and nodded because she knew all too well how defensive her friend got. Amber also recalled when Leo would openly tell her no. She would have never thought she would actually like Leo. Amber turned towards Jojo and nudged him.

"She's really lucky to have a friend like you," Amber muttered shyly as she casted her eyes to the ground.

"Me?"

"Yeah I mean you're really cool and I feel bad that I haven't noticed you until now."

"Err…," Jojo felt flustered by Amber's change in behavior.

"I've always sorta wanted to fit in and I guess I used the fact that I was rich and my family name to do that but I feel like I should just be myself instead you know?"

" _You_ feel out of place?" Jojo asked in disbelief.

Amber nodded quietly. Jojo looked away and was trying his hardest to see why Amber of all people would feel that way. He pushed his brunette hair out of his face.

"I took my frustration out on other people," Amber muttered.

"I know."

Amber looked up at Jojo and he averted his eyes.

"Well do you want to come in for something to drink? I don't mind preparing tea… but it won't be expensive," Jojo asked once they arrived to his house.

Amber looked at the small house and nodded. Jojo opened the door for her and led her in. Amber looked around his house curiously. It was small but she did noticed the cat sitting on the piano in the living room wearing a moon necklace around its neck. Jojo saw her looking at the cat and he spoke up.

"That's Midnight. She doesn't do much," Jojo said indifferently.

"Is she friendly? Can I pet her?" Amber asked with her hands clasped.

"She usually is. Go ahead and pet her," Jojo answered. He noticed a note sitting on the coffee table. He picked it up to read it and it was from his mother.

"I went to collect more flowers and herbs. I'll be out purchasing more crystals and later I'll be meeting with my sisters. Dinner is in the oven. I won't be back until midnight. Your father has overtime he said he won't be back until late. Help yourself. Love you, Jojo."

Jojo was used to this. He placed the note on the table and grabbed the red pen next to it and put a long mark across the paper to let his mother know he read it. Amber approached Midnight and clicked her tongue at the cat. Midnight raised her head and stretched herself out. She walked over to Amber and allowed the dark blue haired girl to stroke her head. Midnight showed signs of satisfaction and purred gently.

"Your cat is really sweet," Amber said turning towards Jojo.

"She's technically not my cat and we technically don't own her. She's supposedly my mom's spirit animal or something absurd like that. We keep a window open so she can come and go as she pleases but she's never gone. She just sleeps on the piano all day and eat the food we give her."

Amber tilted her head curiously.

"I don't understand."

"In Wicca we believe the cat chooses you rather than you choosing the cat. I'm not a fan but eh."

Jojo wasn't interested much in the subject. Amber had no idea Jojo was a witch. She didn't feel so uncomfortable around him anymore.

"I didn't know you were a witch," Amber said in awe as her eyes sparkled with curiosity and fascination.

"Well I'm not. My mother is. I just deal with it," Jojo replied indifferently.

"Well I mean have you had any weird things happen to you?"

"If you're referring to getting in touch with spirit realm then no. I deviate from the craft and practice. My mom will occasionally read my future when she gets concerned about me which is usually incredibly annoying because she's usually right."

Amber giggled and sat down on his couch. She was happy. She was so glad Leo covered her. Jojo hurried into the kitchen to start making tea. Amber played with her skirt patiently while she waited for him to return. She liked Jojo a lot. She thought he was a pretty cool person. She liked talking to him.

Night fell and Leo sat down at one of the cafe tables. She was stuck closing up the cafe because Yogurt dashed out of the cafe in a hurry and Amber never showed up. Anastasia and Dannie were always busy so seeing them was usually rare. Leo gripped the broom in her hand and her mind wondered to Rabbit. He was strange but his pale almost white skin reminded her of the moonlight. She didn't realize how attractive her enemy was but she didn't give herself enough time to really think about it. She lightly slapped her cheeks and tried not to think about it anymore than she already had.

"Tired," Keiichiro asked when he started putting the chairs on the tables.

"A little," Leo replied looking at him.

"I can understand. Why don't you go home and I'll close up," Keiichiro said sweetly.

Leo stood up and bowed to him.

"Thank you so much Akasaka, that means a lot," Leo said thankfully.

She hurried to the locker room to get changed and run home. Leo quickly packed her uniform into her locker and hurried out of the cafe. She was determined to get home. She was tired and ready to eat dinner and go to sleep. She secretly wondered about Amber and Jojo. She couldn't help giggling to herself when she imagined Amber and Jojo kissing.

"Hey Leo!"

Leo snapped her head in the direction of the voice calling out to her.

"Rabbit!" Leo shrieked.

Mamo quickly sent out a distress message to the other Mews. Leo took a step back and narrowed her eyes. Rabbit had Fox and Apollo by his side.

"My knights here didn't appreciate their last encounter with you but I thought I'd bring them along anyway," Rabbit said with his arms crossed.

"You and your knights are trash!" Leo hissed.

She gripped her pendent and immediately transformed. She summoned her sword and prepared herself to fight.

Fox drew his sword and charged at her. Their swords clashed and Leo was drawn back by Fox's strength.

"I'm gonna get you back for what did to my arm!" Fox snarled angrily.

"I'll do it again!" Leo barked back.

Fox grew enraged and kicked the side of Leo's leg and she tripped over herself. She wasn't expecting him to fight dirty this time. He slashed her arm and left a deep wound. Leo was down. She lied on the ground and screamed in pain. Rabbit took a deep breath and called out to Fox before he could finish her off.

"Hey Fox!" Rabbit barked quickly.

Fox stopped and looked over at him.

"She's vulnerable now, this is the best time to act we can still kill her before her friends get here!" Fox called back desperately.

The wheels were turning in Rabbit's head about what to do next. He made his way over to his defenseless enemy. He kneeled over her and grabbed her chin to have her face him.

"Now's the best time to join my side or I'll let my knight here kill you," Rabbit said with a slight threatening tone.

"You would…," Leo muttered weakly.

"Oh you know I would. You better make a choice."

"You're coward for this, Rabbit. You will never be my prince and I will never serve you. I rather die with my head held high then stay alive and give in to your petty offer."

"You really value your silly cause over your life."

"Pfft I'm not the only Mew Mew you'll have to worry about. Coward."

Rabbit stood up and raised his sword. Leo braced herself for impact.

"Ribbon Scarlet Arrow!"

Rabbit raised his sword to deflect the red arrow hurling at him.

"Tch typical timing," he muttered under his breath.

Amber landed in front of Leo to protect her. Yogurt hurried over to the scene with her weapons drawn as well.

"Hello ladies, fine night we're having. You can see my beautiful home from here," Rabbit said pointing at the moon.

"Go back to it why don't you!?" Yogurt growled angrily.

"Oh I'm sooo scared. Apollo take care of the ferret," Rabbit ordered.

Apollo sighed and uncrossed his arms to go after Yogurt. He summoned his orange war hammer and Yogurt's eyes widen when she saw it. She relied on her agility to avoid Apollo's heavy handed hits. He moved slightly slower due to the weight of his weapon but he left large dents in the concrete. Before he could hit her, he clashed with Anastasia's sledge hammer. Apollo and Anastasia narrowed their eyes at each other and Yogurt used this opportunity to run after Rabbit.

"Yogurt! Go get Shirogane and tell him Leo needs help!" Amber demanded.

Yogurt changed her motives quickly and ran in the direction of the cafe. Fox looked over at her and clenched his teeth. He went after her but a sharp burning sensation grazed his arm. He looked over to see Amber aiming at him to shoot another arrow at him.

"Leave the ferret girl alone and focus on yourself," Amber said firmly.

"Alright Tweety Bird, I still haven't got you back for burning my brother and leaving that hideous mark on his body!" Fox growled.

"I'm not afraid of you, Fox," Amber replied.

Leo struggled to get up. She couldn't watch her friends fight while she did nothing. She wanted to do something. She looked at her bleeding arm and clenched her teeth. Rabbit watched her. Seeing her tenacity impressed him. He couldn't believe that she had mustered enough courage and strength to still make an attempt at defending herself. Leo reached for her sword with a shaky hand. Rabbit walked over to her and pushed her sword back from her grasp.

"You're a jerk," Leo hissed weakly.

"Or maybe I'm a sadist," Rabbit mocked teasingly when he kicked her sword further away from her.

Leo tried reaching for it with all her strength. Rabbit kneeled next to her and chuckled softly.

"This is really entertaining and adorable," Rabbit said playfully.

"Gah… ugh I hate you."

"You almost got it. Keep trying. Just a little further."

Leo raised her good hand and swiped Rabbit across his face and left clean scratch marks on his cheek. Rabbit touched his injury with the tips of his fingers and found a small amount of blood on his fingers. He looked down at Leo and glared at her.

"You're no fun," Rabbit said in resolve.

"Get away from me or I'll do worst."

"I'm waiting to see how you're going to pull that off."

Leo successfully got to her feet and hurried over to her sword. She picked it up with her good hand and pointed her sword at Rabbit.

"Ribbon Pink Tiger Stripes!" Leo called.

Rabbit took that opportunity to retreat. Fox and Apollo followed suit when they saw Rabbit leave. Anastasia and Amber saw their opponents leave and they ran over to Leo in a hurry.

"Are you okay? Here I'll make a temporary bandage," Anastasia said after she transformed back to normal and ripped her shirt.

She quickly tied the ripped cloth around Leo's injury. Leo bit her lip and hissed in pain. Yogurt, Dannie, and Ryou showed up and rushed over to their injured comrade.

"Leo! Are you alright?" Ryou asked in a panic when he saw her arm quickly filling Anastasia's improvised bandage with blood.

"Yeah I'm totally alright. Obviously nothing's wrong with me," Leo mocked sarcastically.

"Well if you're able to respond with sarcasm then your injury must not be _that_ bad," Ryou replied in frustration.

He picked the redhead girl up and carried her back to the cafe. Leo leaned her head on Ryou's arm and tried not to think about the awful pain she was experiencing.

"I'm gonna call your parents and make sure you get to the hospital," Ryou assured her.

Leo didn't respond but just nodded her head.

* * *

 ** _A/N: My girl needs to get the hospital. I'm enjoying myself though. I'll do an official cover for this story. And Rabbit is a sass master._**


	9. Night Light

**_A/N: Sorry this took so long to upload and finish writing. Also sorry that it's so short. I'll be writing the next chapter ASAP._**

* * *

Leo lied in the hospital bed and stared at the white ceiling. Her parents had a meltdown and there was a large commotion and then everything went silent. She was alone finally and she wished she could go home rather than spend the night in the hospital. Leo picked up her phone with her good hand and saw she had received multiple good night messages from her friends. She smiled but it quickly faded.

She struggled to get comfortable because of her arm. She simply lied on her back and groaned in annoyance.

"Stupid Rabbit and his stupid Fox and this stupid Mew Mew garbage," Leo muttered irritably.

She glanced out of the window and gazed at moon. It looked so peaceful and beautiful. She couldn't believe a brute like Rabbit and his knights came from something so gorgeous. She lied back and just let out a sigh.

Rabbit.

He was incredibly strange and he liked to tease his prey… a lot. Leo could think over the situation on how vulnerable she was and how easily he could've ended her life but instead he let her live. He graced her with kindness and she wasn't sure what to make of it. He stopped Fox from killing her after he injured her arm and when he decided to toy with her he called her "adorable."

Leo rolled over and got as comfortable as she could before she drifted off to sleep.

Amber was headed to hospital after school the next day with Jojo accompanying her. Amber had bought the most expensive and elaborate bouquet of roses she could. Jojo just had a small card in his hand.

"Is it even okay to have that large of a bouquet? She'll be out of the hospital once her arm scars up right?" Jojo asked while he walked with Amber.

"I know but it'll make her feel better. Leo's probably really, really, really upset over what happened," Amber replied firmly.

Jojo just nodded and turned his head in her direction.

"So how did she hurt her arm anyway?" Jojo asked curiously.

"Kitchen accident. Tragic I know," Amber replied bluntly.

"Ouch. She probably got clumsy with the knifes huh?"

"Yep."

Jojo giggled a little imagining what a drama queen Leo probably was about it. He pictured her on the kitchen floor of the cafe screaming in complete agony and proclaiming her untimely death. Amber saw the smirk on his face and she wondered what he could be thinking about.

Leo heard a knock on her door and she sat up slowly to see who it was. She was really hoping it wasn't a nurse.

"Come in," Leo called anxiously.

Jojo opened the door and Amber came in.

"Surprise! It's us!" Amber said sweetly as she hurried over to Leo's bed side.

Leo relaxed and clapped her hands happily when she saw her friends.

"Hi guys," Leo said happily.

"I bought you some flowers! I hope you like them," Amber said as she placed them on little table next to Leo's bed.

"Wow Amber, you really went all out didn't you? That's a really big bouquet of roses," Leo said as she watched Amber struggle to put the roses in the vase.

"I wanted to make you feel better about what happened," Amber replied.

Jojo rushed over to Amber when he saw the vase starting to tip over. He helped her fix the roses and get them all safely into the vase. He then placed his "get-well-soon" card neatly next to the vase.

"I'll be sending you more things before get out of the hospital," Amber said with a smile on her.

Leo's eyes went wide and she shook her head.

"O-oh Amber y-you don't have to do that, really. The roses are more than enough, thank you so much for them," Leo replied nervously.

"I already ordered it though. Also we have your homework," Amber said digging through her backpack.

She handed Leo her homework and all Leo did was slump back into her bed.

"Ugh homework. Can't I just be excused?" Leo groaned unhappily.

"If we do that then you'll fall behind in class," Jojo said firmly.

Leo pointed at her injured arm.

"But my writing arm is injured."

"You're such a crybaby."

Amber giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe we can help you later on. We're gonna go pretty soon but I just wanted to stop by and let you know that we were thinking of you okay?"

"Thanks Amber. Thanks Jojo," Leo replied with a smile on her face.

Jojo bowed and said goodbye and walked out of the hospital. Amber stood back for a moment and gazed at Leo.

"I'll protect everyone while you're out," Amber said finally.

"I know you will. I trust you," Leo replied softly.

"Just rest easy. I'm heading to cafe. Bye Leo."

"Bye Amber."

Amber closed the door behind her and saw Jojo waiting for her by the elevator. Leo lied back and stared at the ceiling. What a long boring day it has been. She was glad her friends came to visit her.

Amber was sweeping the cafe late that night. She was filling in for Leo, who was always staying after hours to clean up. She took a deep breath and tried to think about how important it was for her to be there.

"You're different from your mother. In fact I'd say you're more like your father… in a good way of course," Ryou said as he helped her put up the chairs. Amber glanced over at him curiously wondering what he meant.

"She often refused to work and normally would be the first one to leave. She sat in the back sipping tea and ignoring everyone. She was a valuable teammate but she didn't work where she didn't have to," Ryou continued with a nostalgic smile curling his lips.

"Leo is out and I need to cover for her until she gets out," Amber replied firmly.

"I never took you for the responsible type."

"It would be in everyone's best interest for me to be responsible."

"I see."

"I'm going to finish closing up and then I'm leaving."

Ryou watched Amber closely. He couldn't quite put his finger on her. She was a genuinely sweet girl and that was obvious by how she had been behaving lately. She had such a hard exterior at first but turned out to be a soft caring person.

Amber closed up and walked out of the back of the cafe. She was heading home and she was tuckered out. All she wanted to do was go lay down and relax in her bedroom.

"Leo right?" A voice had startled Leo from her sleep and she shot up from her bed.

A sharp pain shot through her bandage arm and she winced in pain.

"Ow! Huh?" Leo looked up to see a silhouette standing in her room.

"Who wants to know?" Leo hissed through her teeth while she held her arm.

"I was just making sure I had the right patient. Listen cat I'm here on personal business. You've insulted my brother and made an ass out of me one times too many. You may call me a coward but I'm feeling justified in killing you right now since you're vulnerable and refused our prince's offer a bunch of times," Fox said walking from the darker part of her room.

Leo groaned and immediately transformed. Fox raised his sword and went to attack her. Leo rolled herself out of bed and hit the ground. She landed on the side of her good arm and picked herself up. She headed for the window knowing that fighting was not particularly an option.

"Mamo! Go get the others and hurry!" Leo demanded frantically.

Mamo immediately flew out of the window to get help. Leo took a leap of faith and did not land gracefully at all. She hit the hard ground with a loud thump.

"Ahh," she groaned in agony.

Fox stepped over her and leaned towards her face.

"You know something… I don't think killing you is punishment enough. I think you need to feel humiliated like I did. I think you need to understand what it's like to feel like a piece of crap."

"Save yourself some trouble and kill me, Fox. Trust me you'll benefit more if you do. Trying to torment me will end in tragedy for you."

"And what makes you say that huh!?"

"Isn't it obvious? Your prince is love with me and he'll curse you for tormenting his true love."

"Wha-what the hell!? Why are you saying that!?"

Leo smirked at the reaction she received. She was sure going to get out this one. She was buying herself some time before the others could get there.

"He spared me. He stopped you from murdering me you know. Isn't it clear to you?"

"You prideful brat! If that were true I'd know about it!"

"He's going to rescue me, Fox. He's a prince and that's what princes do. They rescue damsels in distress."

Fox simply raised his sword.

"Well let's see if you're right or not," Fox said finally.

Leo swallowed and hoped her teammates would show up in the nick of time. However her expectations were quite exceeded.

"Fox!"

Fox stopped and looked over his shoulder to see Rabbit with his arms crossed. Fox was in shock. Leo couldn't believe the situation herself.

"Wha-" Leo muttered in disbelief.

"Why are you going against my orders. I thought I was pretty clear on what we were going to do next," Rabbit said firmly.

"Y-your highness I…"

"You're going to get yourself killed trying to fight these girls all by yourself are you crazy? I can't afford to loose you when there's only four of us. Report back to the base."

Fox looked over at Leo and they both exchanged wide-eyed looks. It was clear they were both confused and conflicted by the turn of events. Fox immediately left the scene. Rabbit walked over to Leo and gazed down at her.

"You know it's no fun when your enemy is injured. What kinda fight would that be? It certainly wouldn't be honorable. When you've recovered we'll meet again and I'll test your true strength with my sword. I'm not as sadistic as you think I am. If I wanted to I'd bury you right here but I rather a good fight."

"Y-you won't win that way you know," Leo muttered.

"Hm? A one on one battle? With you? You're a girl and I'm pretty sure I'm stronger than you."

Rabbit turned heel and started to walk off.

"Rabbit!" Leo called as she used a nearby tree to support herself.

Rabbit looked over his shoulder and gazed at her.

"Thank you for saving me…," Leo replied softly.

Rabbit stared at her with a blank expression. She couldn't read him at all. He just stood there… staring quietly. Leo looked at the ground nervously.

"I didn't save you."

"You didn't?"

"Well…" Rabbit's eyes averted to ground.

Leo leaned against the tree and waited for him to finish his statement. Rabbit took a deep breath and looked up at the moon.

"The Earth and Moon are in a passionate relationship as the Earth's ocean is heavily attracted to the Moon and she provides this planet a gorgeous dreamlike night light. It's beautiful from here. Look, you can see it from here," Rabbit said pointing at the moon.

Leo couldn't resist and looked at it herself. It was dreamlike. She then looked back over at Rabbit.

"What's your point?"

"How did the Sun know to give Earth a partner?"

"Wha-?"

"We were meant to be unified. Leo you're teammates are going against what was probably set in stone."

"You can't expect us to give into you, Rabbit. And if that's what you're seeking then you're going about it all wrong. Why use fear if you're using such poetic words to describe your mission."

"I read your history. Humans command through fear. Like religion for example. What's more fearful than death and the sick promise of a heaven or hell? No one wants to think that they just die and that's that. Humans don't want to believe that there's an end."

"...and?"

"And why not use that to my advantage?"

"Because that's-"

"Use your brain Leo. I know you're only twelve but I encourage you to think a little harder. Oh look the brigade is here. Well I'm leaving now. Take care of yourself."

Rabbit left and Leo looked over to see her teammates running up to her rescue. Anastasia picked up Leo and carried her back to her hospital bed. Leo only stared off in the direction that Rabbit went.

"Are you hurt?" Dannie asked worriedly.

"Hmm?" Leo's ears went up when she heard Dannie's frantic voice.

"A-are you hurt, Leo?" Dannie asked again.

"Oh… no I'm fine…" Leo muttered quietly.

"Rabbit is such a coward and jerk attacking you when you're down," Yogurt growled unhappily.

Leo looked over at Yogurt.

"He saved me," she said quietly.

"What?"

Amber looked at Leo quietly. Those big saucer eyes on Leo's face was puzzling. Amber just studied her comrade's expression.

"Hey Leo, you okay?" Amber asked quietly.

Leo nodded quietly and leaned on Anastasia's shoulder. Her eyes wandered to the moon and she never did take her eyes off it.

* * *

 _A/N: I am not an atheist lol okay. But I'm not religious either. *averts eyes* If anyone was wondering lol and Rabbit is fifteen years old btw. He's a pretty articulate 15 year old boy._


	10. I Like Like You

Amber returned home after the whole affair with Leo. She was tired and worried about her friend. She plopped on her bed and let out a heavy sigh. She had school tomorrow and she wasn't thrilled about it. The expression on Leo's face was stuck in her head. Amber curled up in bed and yawned. She slowly but surely she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning Amber stood in front of the school gate and stared up at the school building. She clutched her backpack straps in her hands and slumped her shoulders.

"Aizawa!" A group of girls called out happily and ran over to her.

Amber barely knew those girls but those were her fans. She gave them a half smile and they crowded around her gossiping and giggling.

"Look a bird!" Amber said as she pointed in a random direction.

Not wanting to disappoint Amber the girls pretended to be interested and looked in the direction with false excitement. Amber quickly ran off the second they looked away. She ran into Jojo and waved at him. He saw her and walked over to her. They decided to walk into the building together.

"So Leo's been acting strange lately," Amber said quietly.

Jojo looked over at her with soft eyes. Nothing touched his heart more than the fact that Amber was genuinely worried about his best friend.

"Yeah I've noticed," Jojo replied.

"I'm worried about her y'know…," Amber muttered.

Jojo nodded in agreement. Amber stood in front of her locker and leaned against it with her arms crossed. Jojo averted his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Um… so after school do you wanna go get some food or something?" Jojo asked nervously.

Amber couldn't stop herself from smiling. She fiddled her thumbs her nervously and nodded slowly.

"Sure… that sounds really nice," Amber replied softly.

Jojo scratched the back of his head nervously and smiled at her. Amber nudged him gently.

"Well we better to get class… I'll see you at lunch time," Amber said softly.

"Yeah. Alright then, see you," Jojo replied.

They both backed away from each other and headed in the opposite direction of each other. Amber couldn't hide her happy smile. She tried to look at the ground to mask her smiling her face.

"Heard you went and did something stupid last night, Fox," Serenity said as she approached her sitting associate.

"Whatever," Fox spat out.

Serenity sat next to him and they both stared at the city below them. Their base was located in the sky. Fox leaned back and placed his folded hands over his chest.

"You have anger issues you know," Serenity muttered.

"That little bastard of a tiger wounded my little brother and left a scar on his stomach… permanently. She deserves to die!"

"Correction, it was the bird."

Fox slowly sat up with the realization he had been targeting the wrong girl on Apollo's behalf.

"Besides if Apollo wanted revenge he would had gone after her himself by now. I don't think he thinks it's that big of a deal. And anyway if it's the tiger you're so concerned about then it makes sense. She's the one who injured your arm."

Fox stood up and placed his hands on his hips. The wind swept up his orange hair. He took a deep breath and faced Serenity.

"Come with me. We can go get her together," Fox said in resolve.

"Are you crazy? And go against Rabbit's orders?"

"You and I are both older than that spoiled brat anyway and this is more serious than Rabbit's stupid orders so let's go!"

"Rabbit's our friend and leader and we agreed to help him."

"Yeah but I'm tired of him ordering me around like a dog. I'm eighteen, he's fifteen. I should be ordering him around!"

"He's the prince."

"He's been a jerk lately and you know it. It's like this whole thing has gone to his head. Besides taking out those Mew Mews is not going against his orders. Now you're either with me or against me."

Serenity frowned at Fox and crossed her arms. She shook her head and immediately stood up. She placed her finger on his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"Get it together before you go off in a blind rage," she said softly before walking away from him.

Fox watched his chubby friend's back get smaller and smaller as she disappeared into the ship. He crossed his arms and decided to dismiss Serenity's advice.

"Rabbit?" Serenity called as she opened his door.

"Knocking is a thing you know," Rabbit said turning in her direction.

"Just thought I should let you know that it's best to keep an eye out on Fox. You know he's never exactly been the same since Apollo got injured."

"I know."

"So are you just gonna let him be or are you gonna do something about it?"

"Are you saying I should send him home?"

"No, I'm saying you need to talk to him."

"Well fine. Tell Fox he's not allowed on the battlefield for the next few weeks. That should calm him down. He can stay here and if it makes him feel better Apollo can be dismissed as well. Once he's been reassured about Apollo's safety we'll move on. In fact screw it, Apollo's not allowed on the battlefield anymore. Done."

"What? Why not?"

Both Serenity and Rabbit turned around to see Apollo standing at the doorway looking very disappointed.

"It's because I'm younger than all of you isn't it? I'm super mature for my age and I haven't done anything wrong! You're picking on me!" Apollo barked angrily.

Serenity grabbed his shoulders.

"Listen to me you little pyromaniac! Your brother is pissed off over your injury! If you stay here than he's less likely to do something stupid!"

Apollo pushed Serenity's hands off his shoulders.

"I jumped in front of Fox to protect him. I'm fully capable of managing myself."

Serenity placed her hands on her hips and looked to Rabbit for help. Rabbit walked over to Apollo and took off his hat and ruffled up his black fluffy hair. Apollo frowned at the affectionate gesture. It made him feel smaller.

"We know that. Fox doesn't. If your brother doesn't believe that then you're stuck here until he does. I don't know how you're going to prove to him that you're alright as long we're here with you," Rabbit said in resolve.

Apollo grabbed his hat from Rabbit and put it on. He summoned his large warhammer and spat at the ground.

"Then it looks like I've got some proving to do. I'm leaving on my own," Apollo said confidently as he walked off.

Serenity went to stop him from leaving but Rabbit grabbed her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"This is between Fox and Apollo," Rabbit said with a pained expression plastered on his face.

"But they'll get hurt if we don't do anything!"

"Let him prove himself to his older brother."

Serenity knew exactly where Rabbit was coming from. Her shoulders slumped and she just calmly sighed. She was hoping the situation wouldn't get out of hand.

Amber met with Jojo after school. They both walked to the cafe together in silence. It was weird not having Leo around to start up conversation. Amber was thinking about saying something to him but she wasn't sure what the right thing to say was. Jojo was so smart and so nice she didn't want to offend him. She looked over at him and they both made brief eye-contact. They looked away from each other and their faces went red in embarrassment. Amber clutched her backpack straps tightly and took a deep breath. She wanted him to know that she liked him.

"Jojo um…," she stuttered nervously.

They both stopped and looked at each other quietly. Jojo waited for Amber to finish what she was trying to say. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly chickened out. Jojo just smiled at how cute she looked when she was nervous.

"Hey, Amber!"

Jojo and Amber both turned in the direction of the very threatening and sharp voice. There was Apollo with his warhammer resting over his shoulder.

"I'm gonna knock you dead and decapitate you and then offer your head as proof to my brother how capable I am," Apollo said while he pointed his weapon at her.

Amber didn't want Jojo to know she was a Mew Mew. She quickly looked around and grabbed Jojo's hand.

"Let's get out of here!" Amber shrieked as she ran off.

Jojo didn't hesitate to follow her. They were both terrified and they ran as fast as they possibly could to get away from Apollo. Amber and Jojo climbed a fence and landed in an alleyway.

"Dead end. What are we gonna do?" Amber said in a panic.

Jojo took a deep breath and picked up Amber.

"See if you can climb over the wall. I'll stall and you get away," Jojo said as he placed her on his shoulders. Amber shook her head. She wanted Jojo to get to safety first.

"No! You get over the wall!" Amber protested frantically.

"Don't argue with me right now, Amber!"

Before Amber went along with Jojo's plan, Apollo had caught up to them and smashed a very large hole in the cement wall. It scared the two students and they immediately grabbed onto each other. Jojo took a deep breath and called out to Apollo.

"Hey you coward! How dare you target a girl!? If you wanna fight anyone you'll be fighting me!" Jojo barked angrily.

Apollo walked up to Jojo and shoved him out of the way with vicious strength.

"Shut up and stay out of the way, you idiot. I'm not here for you. If you're wise you'll run while I'm still nice enough to let you go," Apollo replied with his arms crossed in annoyance.

"Jojo run!" Amber barked in hopes that he would leave her.

"No! I'm not leaving you here by yourself!"

Apollo shrugged.

"God what a nuisance. Fine you wanna die with her then so be it. I don't have any hangups you know," Apollo said raising his weapon to shatter Jojo's spine.

Amber screamed and ran in front of Jojo to protect him.

"Mew Mew Amber, metamorphosis!" Amber screamed as she quickly transformed and grabbed Jojo's arm.

She took him into the air to protect him from being hit and received a loud screech from Jojo. She placed him back on the ground when they were in a safer distance. She summoned her weapon and aimed her arrow at Apollo.

"Ribbon Scarlet Arrow!" She shouted as she released her arrow.

Apollo successfully blocked the arrow with his warhammer. He charged after her making it a point to dodge every arrow she shot at him. Amber grew into a panic and launched herself into the air before Apollo could hit her.

"You can run all you like bird but I'm not stopping till your head is on my mantel!" Apollo shouted as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Your hammer makes you slow!" Amber barked back.

"Alright then," Apollo put his hammer away and threw fireballs at her.

Amber was doing fine until one of the fireballs hit her wing. She crashed into the ground and scared her shoulders and face. Jojo made haste and ran to help her up.

"Amber!" Jojo said frantically as he shook her shoulders to wake her up.

Apollo walked over to the couple and kicked Jojo away from Amber's body.

"Alright decapitation. I always wanted to be an executioner," Apollo said taking out his warhammer again and position the blade at her neck. He wanted to take in this proud moment of being able to do something on his own for once.

"Bye bye birdy!" Apollo said finally raising his warhammer and bringing it down on her. Jojo screamed in a helpless panic.

Apollo expected to see her head roll off but instead she caught the blade with her hand and raised it up with all her strength. Apollo was shocked to see Amber was capable of such strength.

"What the hell?"

Amber shoved back Apollo and he stared at her dumbfounded. She had anger and hatred burning in her eyes as she got back to her feet. She looked at her bleeding hand and then back at Apollo.

"You've got some nerve trying to fight me one on one."

"All I need is evidence," Apollo replied with a smirk on his face.

With a mighty swing he broke her wing and pinned her to the ground. He plucked a few feathers and let her go.

"Now go run to your friends and tell them what happened," Apollo said before taking his leave.

Jojo helped Amber up and he gazed at her bloody wing and then looked back at her.

"I didn't know you were this," Jojo muttered softly.

"I know I'm a freak," Amber whispered sadly.

"But you saved my life," Jojo replied as he rubbed her cheek.

"My dad is an alien," Amber said finally.

"What? I mean… never mind, c'mon let's get your wing bandaged."

Jojo scooped up Amber into his arms.

"To the cafe. Take me to the cafe," Amber muttered weakly.

Jojo nodded and hurried to the cafe to get Amber to safety.

Amber was lying on the bed in the back room of the cafe with a bandaged wing. All the girls were upset that they never got the sense of danger and weren't able to help her.

"I'm so sorry Amber!" Yogurt said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's okay. Where's Mamo? He's usually the one to let us know," Amber asked weakly.

"With Leo," Anastasia replied.

"Mamo was made to help all of us. I can't believe he chose favorites and stayed with Leo. Ugh what a jerk!" Dannie barked angrily.

Everyone looked at the usually shy and quiet Dannie in shock by her outburst.

"Maybe Mamo's programming is a little off," Anastasia said trying to help.

They all heard the phone ringing and Anastasia quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Guys it's Leo! Mamo was going crazy early and I was calling and calling but there was no signal! I couldn't open the window or door or anything to let him out. Is everything okay?"

"Amber is hurt. But other than that everything is fine."

"WHAT!? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!?"

"Leo please don't hurt yourself more than you already have. Calm down and relax. It's just her wing. She'll be fine."

After taking a while to calm Leo down Anastasia finally hung up the phone and looked over at Dannie.

"Don't blame Leo or Mamo again. They're our friends. Going against each other is only going to yield bad results," Anastasia scolded in disappointment.

Dannie crossed her arms and looked away. Anastasia escorted Dannie out of the room and Yogurt followed them out. After the three girls left, Amber was left alone with Jojo. She looked over at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," Amber said quietly.

"No it's okay. So Leo is a Mew Mew too huh?"

"Yes… she didn't want you to know."

"I know. I don't look at you as a freak Amber. In fact you look super adorable in your Mew Mew uniform."

Amber's face went red and she smiled from ear to ear. Jojo pecked her forehead and smiled back at her.

"I really like you Amber."

Amber covered her mouth and teared up at Jojo's declaration. She had never been so happy in her life. Her back and wings and hand hurt but hearing those words made her body go numb with happiness.

"I really like you too Jojo," Amber replied sweetly.

Later that evening Apollo found Fox sitting in the small kitchen sipping tea. When his older brother saw him a look of relief washed over his face and he immediately let you a happy sigh.

"I was so worried about you when I couldn't find you anywhere," Fox said as he sat up from the counter.

"Here, decorate your wall with this," Apollo replied placed the handful of huge black feathers in front of Fox.

Fox stared at the semi bloody feathers and studied them carefully. He soon realized he was staring at Amber's feathers and he immediately looked back up at Apollo.

"You took her on by yourself?" Fox asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I did. So stop worrying about me all the freakin' time. By the way bird girl has got some freak strength you should probably know about. Bet it's because of her alien parent. Just understand that I don't need your twenty-four hour protection all the time okay?"

"Is that what this is all about?"

"Yes. Rabbit and Serenity were talking about pulling me from the battlefield forever on behalf of you calming the hell down. Listen Fox, just because I'm smaller than everyone else does not mean I'm incapable. I don't need you to be a parent to me. If I wanted a parent I would've stayed home with that wretched annoying nanny. I came along because I thought I could prove myself to you that I don't need someone to watch over me all the time. When Mom and Dad died they said watch out for me but they didn't say to breathe over my neck and throw a hissy fit on my behalf."

Fox crossed his arms and simply stared at Apollo.

"Okay fine."

"Check yourself before you start acting like that again. I put myself in a dangerous position dealing with that freak of nature mess but I had to prove something to you. But hey you were always a fan of classy things, use her feathers as a pen."

"Apollo, that scar isn't going anywhere."

"It's a battle scar we were bound to get several and you know it. I'll wear it proudly as should you wear yours. Next time you wanna go on a revenge binge you should at least take me with you."

Fox watched Apollo push the feathers towards him before leaving. Fox took another sip from his cup and looked down at the feathers. A calm smirk graced his face and he figured it was time to treat Apollo with more respect.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I've been on a hiatus because school and now work and all that jazz. Sorry guys. But I'm still alive thank you very much lol. I started this chapter actually like last month and I was thinking I should calm Fox down before he becomes one of those characters that are driven to insanity or something and I don't want that for my dear ol' Foxy. So I hope you enjoyed seeing more of Fox and Apollo's relationship in this chapter and of course the all too concerned Serenity. She's a chubby babe. Lastly I bet in the very beginning of this story you thought Leo and Jojo were gonna end up crushing on each other lol_**


	11. Drowning

Leo finally was able to leave the hospital but she had to walk around with a bandage over her arm for a while. She noticed how Amber and Jojo basically made her a third wheel and now she was the one struggling to stay in conversation with them. She found herself disconnected from the rest of the group and Dannie was being very passive aggressive towards her. She figured it was best go off on her own and get herself together.

"Geez Mamo, things sure did change while I was in the hospital. Looks like it doesn't even take much time for to things change at all huh?" Leo said looking at Mamo, who was sitting on her shoulder.

"Change is a part of life," Mamo replied bluntly.

"Yeah true."

She walked in silence and tried to take in things. She mindlessly ventured around the city and decided to put her instincts to the test and climb up buildings. It didn't take her long before she managed to climb up Tokyo Tower. She sat at the top and looked over the city below her.

"Incredible that I would never even dare dream of being at the top of this tower before but just by being a Mew Mew allows me to do things like this. Strange isn't it?" Leo muttered to herself.

"Well I wouldn't abuse your powers. You're not indestructible you know."

"Duh Mamo."

Leo sipped on a soda she bought on her way from the cafe. She gazed at the night sky and looked over at Mamo and offered him a sip.

"You want some?"

"Yes and then clog and stick up my circuits because I totally feel like malfunctioning today," Mamo replied with a sassy expression on his features.

"A simple no would suffice."

"I can tell you're sad."

"Sure but I'm also free."

"Free?"

"I've been stuck in that stupid hospital room for like weeks."

"It was only two weeks."

"It was too long. But it made me appreciate simple things like what we're doing now."

"Still thinking about Rabbit?"

Leo went quiet and chuckled softly as if to dismiss Mamo's question. Mamo nudged her playfully and giggled.

"C'mooooon you can tell me," Mamo said playfully.

"A little."

"Still really believed he saved your life?"

"Yes."

"I hope you're not developing some kinda weird crush on him… that'd be pretty forbidden given the circumstances and nature of your relationship with him."

"I don't like him Mamo! I'm just you know… grateful."

Mamo rolled his eyes and lied calmly in Leo's lap. She quietly stroked his fur and enjoyed her quiet solitude. She was going to treasure this sacred moment of escape. For just this once she was going to be selfish and dream and get away from her reality.

* * *

"Where's Leo?" Amber asked as she put up the chairs on the tables.

Dannie and Yogurt turned in her direction and shrugged. Anastasia was sweeping the floor of the cafe and sighed.

"Maybe she just decided to leave early," Yogurt said while locking up the cash register.

"Yeah but that's what worries me, she never does that," Amber replied.

"She'll be back," Dannie said wiping the tables.

Anastasia nodded in agreement. The four girls continued their closing routine until Ryou had addressed the girls.

"Girls I'm getting a distress signal from Mamo. Sounds like there's trouble by the docks," Ryou said quickly.

The girls dropped what they were doing and quickly transformed. They ran out of the cafe and hurried to the docks.

* * *

"Trouble Leo! Over there!" Mamo said pointing at the docks.

Leo stood up and took a deep breath. She quickly transformed and jumped from the tower. Mamo screamed in shock and horror and held onto her dress tightly. She successfully landed on her feet and Mamo sighed with relief. Before he could recover from his horrific experience, Leo had dashed off. She held Mamo tightly in her arms while she ran as fast as her legs could carry her. By the time she arrived at the docks she found her teammates already there.

"Hey girls," Leo said trying to catch her breath.

"Welcome to the party, glad you could join us," Amber said with her hands on hips.

"Amber are you sure you can fight?"

"Yes I just can't fly for a while."

Leo looked up to see Rabbit and all of his comrades accompanied by a giant mecha shark. Leo giggled at how absurd the shark looked. Rabbit rolled his eyes when he heard her giggling.

"Yeah haha, laugh it up but it's all fun and games till we kick your butt," Rabbit hissed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I should take you guys seriously. Okay, okay, I'm done laughing I promise," Leo replied with an idiotic smile stuck on her face.

Rabbit narrowed his eyes when Leo busted a gut at the sight of the shark again. He was trying to keep it together and stay serious but the truth was the shark was funny to look at. He didn't want to entertain her contagious laughter.

"Alright can it cat!" Apollo barked.

He sicked the shark upon the girls and they immediately readied their weapons. Amber nearly tripped over herself and batted her wings only to hiss in pain. Anastasia caught her and helped her up. Amber thanked her.

"I keep forgetting I can't fly," Amber said in embarrassment.

"It's fine, I got your back," Anastasia replied as she stood close to her and had her weapon up.

The shark attacked Dannie and Yogurt, who were standing closer to it. Dannie aimed her triton at it and Yogurt readied her fans. The cannon on the mecha shark's back blasted them with water and Yogurt was shot off into the air.

Dannie, not thinking, called out to Amber.

"Amber!"

Amber looked up and saw Yogurt in the air. She attempted to take off but the stinging pain shot through her back and she collapsed onto the ground. Yogurt slammed into Apollo's body and they both crashed into the ocean. Yogurt grabbed onto Apollo for life support but he pried her hands from his chest.

"Get off me ferret!" Apollo hissed in frustration.

"I can't swim!" Yogurt screamed.

"Well this is good news!" Apollo replied as he used all his strength to pry her arms away.

He found Yogurt to have similar if not the exact same strength as Amber. He was familiar with the level of strength she was displaying after he fought Amber. He figured he take her back to shore and get her off his back that way. He paddled to nearest dock.

Dannie aimed at the shark's head and took a deep breath. Serenity had beaten Dannie to it and aimed at her. Her bullet shot through the shark instead of Dannie however and cause the shark to malfunction.

"Serenity you idiot!" Fox scolded angrily.

Serenity frowned at Fox. She wanted snap back but instead kept her mouth shut knowing she didn't have a right say anything. The shark turned around and started blasting water at everyone in sight - including Rabbit and his friends.

It shot Serenity and Rabbit shoved her out of the way. Serenity's face slid into the grass and she looked over at Rabbit. He drew out his sword and grunted in frustration.

"I'll get you back for this later until then get up and help me terminate this thing!" Rabbit barked at Serenity.

She nodded her head and stood up. She pulled out gun and started shooting at it but the steel armor on the shark protected it from harm. Fox drew out his sword and Apollo, who had finally gotten Yogurt off of him, summoned his warhammer.

"Man what a turn of events," Apollo growled.

"Thanks a lot Serenity!" Fox barked.

"Shut up Fox! I'm sorry okay!" Serenity replied with red filling her cheeks.

Leo jumped up with excitement when she realized she was going to teaming up with Rabbit against the shark.

"Want some help or you wanna do this on your own?" Leo asked with a cocky smile on her face.

Rabbit looked over at Leo and snarled.

"Alright but only this one time! As soon as this thing is dead we're coming after you next, got it!?" Rabbit replied.

"That's all this kitty wanted to hear. Alright girls change of plans. We help them take this thing down and then it's back to business as usual," Leo said to the other girls.

They all reluctantly nodded and headed over to their enemies to help them take down the mecha shark. Mamo chuckled.

"You sound too happy. You're giving yourself away," Mamo said, following her.

"Shut up Mamo."

Leo stood next Rabbit and the shark fired its cannon at the two leaders. It blasted them both far off into the middle of the ocean, leaving everyone else without them. Amber was horrified.

"LEEEOOO NOOO!" Amber screamed in distress.

Their enemies took the loss of Rabbit hard as well and immediately attacked the shark. The Mew Mews got to work in taking down the relentless, non-discriminating, mecha shark. The shark was immediately vanquished by the merciless force thrown upon it. Mamo immediately consumed its soul and turn to the girls.

"We gotta find Leo!" Mamo said worriedly.

The Mews agreed and Dannie quickly contacted Ryou. Rabbit's teammates had already been long gone and started their search for Rabbit.

* * *

Leo and Rabbit both struggled to paddle and stay afloat. Leo was successful but Rabbit couldn't swim.

"Hey!" Leo called when she noticed him panicking and sinking.

Rabbit coughed and inhaled water in a desperate panic. Leo saw him lose consciousness and soon sink. She wasn't sure if she was right to leave him behind or to save him but she remembered him saving her. She took a deep breath and dived in to save him. She desperately looked around for him and soon saw him. With all her lasting strength she hurried to save him. She grabbed his arms and kicked her feet back up to the surface. She paddled to shore as hard as she could. She soon ended up on a small beach and she dragged her unconscious enemy onto the sand. She started shaking his shoulders in desperation.

"C'mon wake up!" Leo called frantically.

Rabbit didn't respond.

Leo took a deep breath knowing what she had to do. She pinched his nose and opened his mouth. She gathered all the courage she had and pressed her lips against his.

* * *

"I can't find Rabbit anywhere! I'm not even getting a signal from his belt," Serenity said in a panic.

"This is all your fault Serenity! You just had to join in the fight didn't you!? You couldn't resist could you? Now our prince is dead thanks to you!" Fox hissed with an accusing finger pointing at her.

Serenity frowned and crossed her arms.

"Well how dare you be so upset when you actually considered opposing him!"

"Well listen here you fat cow, if you weren't so dimwitted then we wouldn't be having this issue!"

Apollo crossed his arms and called out to the both of them.

"Hey! This isn't finding Rabbit now is it!? Right now let's contact Artemis and see if she has any good ideas," Apollo said, demanding their attention.

"Artemis is back home and do you know how hard it is to get a connection from here all the way to the kingdom?" Fox replied with his hands on his hips.

"She's smart. What do we have to lose? We're helpless right now."

"Fox is right, contacting Artemis is pushing it. I have a better idea, if the Mews find Leo, then they'll find Rabbit. Let's see if they'll help us," Serenity said in resolve.

Fox and Apollo were ready to protest but even they knew it was better than trying to contact their friend, who had agreed to stay on the moon. Serenity had signaled her friends to follow her and they made their way to the cafe to speak with the Mews.

* * *

Rabbit coughed up the water stuck in his system and slowly came back to his sense. Leo had rested her forehead on his chest and had her arms around him in relief.

"Oh my god I thought I lost you for good," Leo's voice quivered.

Rabbit gently touched her hair and it was wet.

"Uhn… Saraphina what's wrong with you?" Rabbit's voice muttered weakly.

"Saraphina? It's me, Leo," Leo replied as she sat up.

Rabbit sat up and shook his head and realized where he was.

"Ugh sorry I thought you were someone else... , why did you save me?" Rabbit asked immediately.

"To return the favor. Who's Saraphina?" Leo stood up and brushed herself off.

"An ex. No one important."

"She must be if you're mistaking me for her."

"No it's just her nature to say one thing and feel another. She wasn't very nice to me before I left. Anyway, you know this place, where are we cat?"

"I don't know where we are but I think I can find my way back home. You're welcome to go off by yourself or you can follow me, whatever suffices."

Leo started to walk away but Rabbit grabbed her wrist and pulled her to a stop.

"Wait, I don't exactly feel good," Rabbit said softly.

"And you want me to wait here with you until you gather your strength back?"

"If you don't mind."

Leo sat down next to him and hugged her knees to her chest. They both sat in silence for a while. Leo bit her lip before finding the courage to question Rabbit. She looked over him and thought he looked kinda cute with wet hair and a vulnerable face. She looked away when he returned her gaze.

"If you have something to say, now is the time to say it," Rabbit said quietly.

Leo's shoulders slumped and she immediately looked back at him.

"So why are you trying to take over the Earth?" Leo asked softly.

"Because you humans need it."

"No, I want the real answer."

Rabbit smirked and took a deep breath.

"So on the moon we're a monarchy hence my title as prince. My parents only had two sons, my older brother and me. My brother was born with the name of Helios, ironically. And I got that the runt of the litter name, 'Rabbit.' Anyway in our system it's not about who's older, it's about who's more competent to succeed the throne. They crowned my brother rather than me which I say is unfair because I didn't even have a chance to mature by the time they declared my stupid brother the successor of the throne. So I figured if I can prove to my family that I can rule an entire planet then maybe they'll revoke Helios from succeeding the throne and crown me instead."

"That's stupid."

"Well it's my only shot."

"Yeah but who sent you, the king?"

"No I sent myself. I talked it over with my closest friends and we all agreed to do it. Fox, Apollo, Serenity, and Artemis thought it was a good idea and we decided to go for it. Artemis stayed back just in case something happens and we need to get in contact with the kingdom but I left without saying anything to my parents and brother so the last thing I need is them coming to help. Artemis is on constant standby."

"Yeah but now you're my problem you selfish prick," Leo snapped.

"Good I don't mind being your problem. I expected a few bumps in my mission."

"Listen here, bunny boy, you don't just come to someone's planet and try to enslave everyone just so you can leave and be moon king, you understand? That's not fair!"

Rabbit glared at Leo quietly and she crossed her arms.

"You're a jerk," she mumbled under her breath.

"Yet you rescued me."

"Well I…! See it was me being nice okay."

"So kissing your enemy and then keeping them company is being nice?"

Leo covered her mouth and her face went red in embarrassment. Rabbit chuckled at her red face and she frowned at him.

"Kiss you!? I did not kiss you! I gave you CPR!" Leo hissed defensively.

"Hey you can tell me you have a crush on me, I don't mind."

"I don't have a crush on you!"

They both stared at each other with serious scowls and Rabbit was the first to crack and laugh. Leo starting pouting and Rabbit simply nudged her.

"Sooo Mew Mew, you've always been like this?" Rabbit asked as he pointed at her ears and tail.

"Not until you came along. I wasn't born a freak, I was genetically mutated to fight you."

"Sounds painful."

"Not really…"

Rabbit reached towards Leo's ears and touched them.

"You smell like wet dog," Rabbit said jokingly.

"I didn't have to save you okay!"

"No you didn't but you did anyway."

Leo may have been glaring but her eyes were soft. Rabbit noticed it and he wasn't sure where Leo's mind was at. Leo stood up and offered him her hand.

"C'mon Rabbit let's find a way home," She said gently.

Rabbit took her hand and she helped him up. He brushed himself off and they both started walking together. Leo had never seen the beach she was on before. She looked around and figured going straight meant they would eventually find a road.

* * *

Amber saw Fox approaching with his comrades and she immediately transformed and got battle ready. The other girls saw and followed suit. Serenity stepped in front of Fox with her hands up.

"Don't attack!" Serenity called immediately.

The girls still had their weapons ready just in case. Amber glared at them and tightened her grip on her bow and arrow.

"Take one more step towards us and we'll attack without any mercy!" Amber barked angrily.

Anastasia put her weapon down and walked past Amber and towards Serenity. Amber was shocked to see her be so bold as to walk up to them. The other girls grew concerned seeing Anastasia willingly approach them unarmed. Serenity's eyes sparkled with hope when she saw Anastasia coming over to speak to her.

"There's a good reason you three are here," Anastasia said suspiciously.

"There is and I wouldn't normally do this but Rabbit is out there somewhere and we can't get signal through his belt or anything. There's a really good chance he's with Leo or he's around the same area as her. If we can find her then we can find him. We wanted to know if you'd help us find him," Serenity explained carefully.

Anastasia took a deep breath and reluctantly nodded.

"Fine but under one condition. You guys have to lay off for the next two weeks," Anastasia said firmly.

"Deal."

The two girls shook hands and Anastasia turned towards her friends and explained the change in situation. The other Mews were reluctant but seeing how desperate their enemies were they had to give in. Fox had his arms crossed and refused to speak to anyone but his teammates. He had a deep burning hatred for the Mews and it wasn't subtle. Mamo had successfully picked up a signal from Leo's pendant.

"I found her location! But she's on the constant move so if we're gonna find her we better start going now! Follow me," Mamo said as he starting heading in the direction of the signal he was picking up.

They quickly followed Mamo in hopes to find Leo.

* * *

Leo and Rabbit found a road and she knew which direction to go.

"Alright let's go this way," Leo said as she picked up her feet.

"Hey, let's hitch a ride instead, it's faster," Rabbit said as he pulled her to a stop.

"What? That's dangerous!" Leo barked.

"You have tiger instincts, sharp claws, and a magical sword. What are you afraid of?"

Leo crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She stood by Rabbit's side while he tried hitchhiking. After a while someone eventually stopped and pulled over. In the car was a sleazy looking man. He smiled at Leo and she stepped behind Rabbit cautiously.

"So you two need a ride huh?" The man asked.

"Yeah, towards Tokyo," Rabbit replied.

"Look I'll give the lady a ride but you can beat it, kid."

"Oh is that so?"

Rabbit opened the man's door and Leo watched him wrestle the man down and eventually throw him out of the car. He beckoned her to get in and Leo quickly ran to the passenger seat and climbed in the car.

"Sorry we're a unit," Rabbit said before speeding off.

Leo looked back and saw the man throwing a fit. She looked back over at Rabbit and couldn't believe he did that for her. He wasn't the best driver, in fact he broke all of the driving laws and did whatever he wanted.

"Rabbit," Leo muttered softly.

"What?"

"Thank you… Why did you do that for me?"

Rabbit looked over at her and then back at the road.

"I figured I'd return the favor for rescuing me."

"Oh…"

They both sat in silence. Leo just stared her hands and continued to twiddled her thumbs quietly. Her face was red and she couldn't help the butterflies rising in her stomach. She never felt so nervous around a boy before and she was starting to question her own motives. She glanced over at Rabbit and his smooth profile made her smile.

"Hey Leo," Rabbit said breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

"This is between you and me. After this is over we're enemies got it?"

"I never forgot."

"I figured I'd remind you before you fall in love with me."

"That's quite an ego you got there if you honestly believe that I'm even remotely interested in you. I just figured it'd be easier for me to do this with someone than if I did on my own okay?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Then this won't bother you."

Leo turned to him to see what he was talking about but the second she turned her head he had surprised her with a sudden kiss. Her entire face flared up and she immediately felt a nervous and giddy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her heartbeat sped up and she covered her mouth with her hands. Rabbit chuckled at her wide eyes and red face. Leo tried her hardest to glare at him.

"You're such a jerk!" She barked feeling flustered.

"Haha c'mon I was just joking with you geez."

"Still, that wasn't funny! Maybe I was saving my first kiss for someone special!"

"Oh yeah? You mean that boy you're always with?"

"Jojo? No! He's Amber's boyfriend."

"Oooh so Amber stole him from you huh? Rough."

"No! She didn't! He was always just a good friend okay! Stop jumping to conclusions. I was referring to some future guy I might meet that I might like."

"Ah so your imaginary boyfriend. Well news flash, sweetheart, you kissed me first."

"It wasn't a kiss, it was CPR!"

"Sure it wasn't."

Leo pouted in the seat with her arms crossed. Rabbit laughed at her puffed cheeks and stern expression. She looked very childish sitting there steaming next to him. He reached over and pinched her cheeks playfully.

"C'mon Leo cheer up, I'm sure your imaginary boyfriend won't get too upset," Rabbit said teasingly.

"I don't have an imaginary boyfriend," Leo snapped as she swatted his hand away.

"Is he tall, blonde, and handsome?" Rabbit continued to poke fun at her.

Leo looked him over carefully while his eyes were on the road. Rabbit was taller than her, he was blonde, and he was pretty attractive. She looked away and crossed her arms.

"Yes."

"Ah, sounds like a dream," Rabbit replied laughing almost hysterically at her reply.

"Keep laughing at yourself, dofuss," Leo mumbled under her breath.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I decided to use the horizontal line for convenience. Tell me how it's working out for you guys okay?_**


	12. Dresses in Dreams

Leo and Rabbit soon ended up back in Tokyo. Leo knew where she was and she guided him back to her house. She quietly opened the door to her house and made sure her parents were asleep before they both crept in quietly.

"Here," Leo said as she quietly handed Rabbit a cup of tea.

He was grateful for the green tea she made him. It was cold outside and their clothes were still wet from their adventure. He fell in love with the warm sensation running down his throat.

"After this you can go back to your friends," Leo said sitting next to him and sipping her cup.

"Fine, thanks for the uh… tea by the way," Rabbit replied softly.

"Don't mention it. Don't try to come harass me now that you know where I live got it?"

"Sure thing Kitten."

Leo smiled at the nickname when Rabbit pointed at her pendant. She looked at it and saw it blinking. She immediately stood up and looked up at Rabbit.

"The others are trying to find me! We should meet up with them," Leo said frantically.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, so they know we're okay."

"C'mon they only care about you."

"Well… perhaps you're right but we should still go. I'll tell them to let you go home," Leo said in resolve.

Rabbit rolled his eyes and stood up. He followed her out of her house and they hurried to meet her friends halfway.

"We're getting closer I can feel it," Mamo said as they closed in on Leo's house.

"Mamo!" Leo called when she saw him come into view.

Leo saw Mamo and her friends with Rabbit's friends. Rabbit was right behind Leo and when he saw his teammates, they ran faster to catch up with him. He was greeted with a group hug and the group of four was happy to be reunited. The Mews hugged Leo and expressed their concerns. Mamo was especially happy to be reunited with Leo again. He missed her and they had an irreplaceable bond with each other. Mamo was her best friend.

"Rabbit, we're so glad you're okay," Serenity said thankfully.

"Yeah we were really worried about you," Fox added.

"I'm just glad nothing awful happened to you while we were separated," Apollo said, feeling relieved.

"I'm alright everyone, thanks," Rabbit replied in attempt to reassure everyone he was okay.

"Well it's back to business as usual you hear!?" Amber barked at the enemy team.

"Yeah, yeah we got it! Look for us in two weeks!" Serenity barked back.

The two enemy teams walked off together in opposite directions however both Leo and Rabbit looked back at each other for a brief moment and Leo saw Rabbit mouth the words "thank you" to her. She couldn't help blushing and she gave him a very small nod.

* * *

Leo crawled into bed and Mamo curled up next to her and went into sleep mode. Leo stared out of her window and gazed at the moon before drifting off to sleep. She felt so warm inside and comfortable. Her bed was soft and she had taken a hot shower after shivering her butt off.

"Leo!" Mamo shrieked loudly.

Leo's eyes shot open and she sat up in shock.

"What!?" She barked in surprise.

"You were cuddling me and drooling on me while you were asleep!"

"Oh god, Mamo I'm so sorry! I never do that," Leo replied nervously.

"Yeah I know that's why I woke you up. What's your deal?"

Leo hugged her knees to her chest and just stared at her sheets. She sneezed and sniffled a bit. Mamo realized she had caught a cold from being cold and wet. He saw how red her nose was.

"Ah, you're getting sick," Mamo said in resolve.

"I suppose."

"I'll turn on the heater okay?"

"Thanks Mamo."

Leo lied down and got comfortable again. She sneezed again and started to cough a little bit. It wasn't that bad. She drifted off to sleep again with Mamo resting close to her after he turned her heater on.

* * *

The next morning Masaya, Leo's father, went to wake her up for school.

"Rise and shine my adorable little sleepy head," he said shaking her awake.

Leo sat up with a pale face and red nose. Her eyes drooped and she had snot dripping from her nose. Her father quickly removed his hands from her seeing how zombie like his daughter looked.

"Oh my god, Leo you look awful!" Her father said in horror.

"Thanks, I'll take it as a compliment," Leo replied with a weak voice.

"I'll get the thermometer."

Leo watched her father run out of her room. She quickly lied back down and pulled her covers to her face.

"Mamo my whole body feels achy and awful," Leo whined unhappily.

"That's a cold if I've ever seen one. That's worse than a cold actually. How's your head feel?" Mamo replied, sitting up and placing his paw on her head.

"I have a horrible headache," Leo replied.

"Looks like it."

Leo groaned in pain and tried not to think about her sickness. Her parents both walked into her room and her father had a bag full of medicine.

"Oh look at you, you poor baby," Ichigo cooed as she placed a hot towel over Leo's head.

Masaya stuck the thermometer in her mouth and she whimpered unhappily.

"Sorry Leo, we need to check your temperature," he said firmly.

"I'll go prepare some soup," Ichigo said, hurrying out her daughter's room.

"Yep, Leo, you're sick," Masaya said as he took the thermometer out of her mouth.

"No really? I thought I was healthy and vibrant. I could've never guessed," Leo replied sarcastically.

"Well I mean you're really, really, really sick. You should probably stay home for the whole week."

"A whole week!? Dad, I can't stay home for a whole week! I just got out of the hospital! Look, Dad, I'm fine," Leo protested.

She jumped out of bed and tried to prove to her father that she was fine but she collapsed to the floor. Her father picked her up and placed her back into her bed.

"Leo, you're sick."

"Daaaaaad," Leo whimpered.

"Nope."

Leo reached her arms out towards her father. Masaya ruffled her up hair and smiled.

"What no kisses?" Leo asked.

"And catch your horrible cold? No way. Love you though."

"Daaaaaaaaaaad!"

He chuckled playfully and gave Leo a box of tissues.

"Blow your nose, sweetheart."

"Thanks Dad."

Masaya gave Leo another small pat on her head and walked out of her room. She rolled over on her bed and stared out of her window. Mamo studied her expression carefully.

"Don't try to escape Leo," Mamo said jokingly.

"I wouldn't get very far, Mamo," Leo replied irritably.

* * *

"Sick? You can't be sick!" Fox barked in shock.

Rabbit wiped his nose and sniffled. Serenity did a gesture as if presenting him.

"Look at him Fox! He looks like poo! You can't possibly tell me he isn't sick!" Serenity nagged angrily.

"Seriously you're in denial if you don't believe he's sick," Apollo replied while casually sipping coffee.

Fox crossed his arms and blew his hair out of his face.

"Alright fine," Fox replied.

Rabbit leaned against the kitchen counter and blew his nose.

"Okay guys I'm going back to bed," he said weakly.

"Get better soon. If you need anything we'll be here," Serenity replied sweetly.

"Thanks."

They watched Rabbit stagger back to his bedroom. He groggily crawled back into bed and hid under his sheets. Serenity and Fox peered into his room and they looked at each other. Serenity closed his door and she stood up straight.

"Rabbit is sick and we can't attack the Mews for another two weeks," Serenity said quietly.

"Bummer," Fox replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"Not really. Do you wanna maybe go out and have some fun? It'd be nice to just hang out you know? And we won't have to wear our uniforms. I brought along other clothes besides our uniforms and my pajamas you know."

Fox thought about it and he soon nodded in agreement. They both went back to the small kitchen to ask Apollo if he wanted to come.

"What do you say?" Fox asked happily.

"Pfft no. I'm gonna stay here catch up on some video games. Besides if Rabbit needs anything then someone's gotta be here. You two can go out," Apollo replied bluntly.

"You're just gonna stay on the ship and do nothing?"

"Play video games but sure. Maybe you two will finally kiss each other and stop pretending you don't like each other unless you still got the hots for Artemis."

Fox's face went red in embarrassment and scolded Apollo for bringing up his crush on Artemis. Serenity laughed hysterically at the two brothers who erupted into an argument. Fox crossed his arms and turned heel.

"C'mon Serenity let's go," Fox grumbled.

"Bye Apollo, have fun," Serenity replied sweetly.

Apollo watched his older counterparts leave. He turned back towards his coffee and comic book. He was going to enjoy his quiet time. Hearing Fox and Serenity constantly nag at each other or Rabbit freaking out over his appearance got old real quick. Rabbit was sick and his teammates left. Apollo sat back in his chair with a satisfied smile plastered on his face. He couldn't have been more pleased with the outcome.

* * *

Leo rolled over in her bed when she heard her door open. She saw her Mew friends come through her door with concerned expressions on their face.

"Oh Leo you look awful," Anastasia said as she walked over to Leo's bedside.

"No kidding," Leo replied tiredly.

"And you just got out of the hospital too," Yogurt said with a pouty face.

"Getting out of school and work, huh Leo?" Amber said jokingly.

"God you guys make it sound like I WANT to bedridden. I really don't."

The girls continued their chatter and Leo felt overwhelmed by their company. She understood why her friends were there and the fact that they were trying to help her feel better but they just made it worse. Jojo soon walked through the door and was shocked to see the four girls piled in Leo's small room. The girls looked over at Jojo and Amber's eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Jojo!" Amber squealed happily.

She ran up to him and hugged him tightly. He returned her hug and walked over to Leo.

"Hey," he said as he ruffled up her hair.

"Yo," Leo replied with a smile on her face.

The girls could tell just by the way they said hi to each other that it was best to leave them alone. They shuffled out of the room and Amber reluctantly followed them behind.

"We're gonna help your mom make more soup," Anastasia said as she closed the door behind her.

Jojo and Leo looked at the door and then back at each other. He took a seat at her bedside and drummed his fingers on his thighs quietly. They sat in silence and Leo just knew Jojo had something on his mind. She waited patiently for him to speak up and say something.

"Um… so how do you feel?" Jojo asked quietly.

"Like a living ball of mucus," Leo replied.

"Heh…," Jojo giggled slightly, "that sounds about right."

"Mmhm."

Jojo looked over at her and pushed her hair out of her face. Leo smiled at the way he placed his hand over her forehead and played with her bangs.

"So Leo, you're a Mew Mew," Jojo said finally.

Leo's eyes widened and she tried hard not to panic. She couldn't figure out who could've possibly told him. Maybe he thought of her as a freak now. She was alright with Jojo and Amber making her a third wheel but the thought of losing her best friend made her heart ache. Tears welled up in her eyes and she hid her face under her blanket.

"W-who told you?" She asked as her voice choked up.

"I found out."

"How?"

She heard Jojo take a deep breath and let out a heavy sigh.

"Well Amber and I were out and this guy with a fox hat attacked us talking about ending Amber's life. One thing led to the next and she turned into a Mew Mew and saved my life. Her wings were compromised in the process but I'm thankful she's alright."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before… I didn't want you to know," Leo replied softly.

"Hey Leo, c'mon your secret's safe with me. Besides you're my best friend."

Jojo removed the blanket from her face and she was greeted with a soft smile on her friend's face.

"Leo you're my favorite person in the whole world and nothing can change that. When you texted me this morning saying you were sick I was worried about you. I wanted to come see you and tell you that I knew you were a Mew Mew so you can be comfortable about telling me stuff okay. Listen goof ball, I don't think you're total freak okay?"

"Jojo…," Leo was in tears.

She was happy to know that Jojo accepted her. She felt a sense of relief now that Jojo knew she was a Mew Mew. She sat up and hugged him tightly. Jojo returned her hug.

"I love you so much," she whispered softly in between her sobs.

"I love you too, Leo," Jojo replied quietly.

"You're seriously the brother I've always hoped for."

"Well you're the sister I hoped for."

Leo managed a giggle. They sat in silence for a while hugging each other without a word. Leo was content like this. She nuzzled her nose in his hair. His hair was soft and smelled nice. Her mind had wandered to Rabbit. What would it be like if Rabbit had said he loved her?

The thought of that made her open her eyes and she quickly parted from him.

"Sorry I don't want to get you sick," Leo said awkwardly as she moved away from him.

"It's okay, I don't mind."

"I do. You can't miss school okay?"

"Okay, okay, well I'll catch you later, Leo. I've got homework to finish anyway. See you around goof ball."

"Bye Jojo."

Leo watched him wave and she waved back before he left her room.

* * *

Leo stared at her ceiling later that night. Mamo was in sleep mode next to her so she didn't have anyone to ramble to. Her cold made her sleepy. She started to drift off to dreamland.

When she opened her eyes a dreamy starry sky came into view. She sat up and she didn't feel achy or sick. She looked around and she felt strange. It took her a moment before she realized she was wearing a blue Jessica Rabbit like dress. She shrieked at the baby blue dress. It was something she would never imagine herself wearing. She didn't even like the color blue. She stood up and she noticed she wasn't wearing any shoes.

"I'm standing on a cloud," she peeped when she felt the soft fluffy sensation against her feet.

"Yeah you'll get used to it," a voice replied from behind her.

She turned around to see Rabbit relaxing on a hammock and casually dialing through a radio. Her face contorted in disgust.

"Pfft don't look at me like that, Leo," Rabbit replied without so much as glancing at her face.

"What are you doing here you jerk?"

"I just thought I'd ask my favorite lady to a dance," Rabbit replied while he finally found the perfect radio station.

He stood up and walked over to Leo. She crossed her arms and looked away from him.

"As if. Like I'd really dance with you!"

Rabbit grabbed her crossed arms and she unconsciously uncrossed her arms and gave him her hands. He placed his hand on her waist and she immediately tensed up.

"Relax, you act like I'm gonna hurt you," Rabbit said with a soothing voice.

"Well given the circumstances of our relationship, it's more than likely that-"

"I don't care about all that noise," Rabbit interrupted.

"Rude," Leo said, trying to hide the smirk on her face.

Rabbit pulled her closer and started guiding her in a slow waltz. Leo stumbled over herself and stepped on Rabbit's shoe.

"You are really awful at dancing," Rabbit said jokingly with a teasing smile on her face.

"Hey! Stop teasing me!"

"I'm just glad you aren't wearing any shoes, otherwise I could say goodbye to my feet."

"Whatever, and what makes you such a good dancer huh?"

"Maybe because I was trained in the arts because I'm a prince. What kinda prince doesn't know how to dance?"

Leo cocked her head to the side and stuck her tongue out at him. Rabbit called her childish and chuckled. Leo made more childish teasing faces at him as if to mock his credibility.

"You're such a loser," Rabbit said, laughing.

"I know you are but what am I?"

"A child."

"Bleh whatever. I don't care."

Leo looked down and avoided eye-contact with him. Rabbit pecked her forehead and she immediately felt her face go red.

"I've got an invitation for you," Rabbit said finally.

"Forget it, bunny boy, I don't want to join your side!"

"Jumping to conclusions. I want to know if you are interested in…," there was a pause. He leaned his lips towards her ear and she felt him tightened his grip around her waist. Leo felt shivers run down her spine. He was firm but gentle.

"... becoming my princess."

Leo's body twitched at the invitation. Her hands on his shoulder's grew tense and she clutched his shirt tightly.

It had went silent.

The music stopped and all she could feel was his warmth against her body. She didn't realize she was standing completely still, stuck in his arms.

She never replied.

* * *

"Oh good morning Leo," Ichigo said when she saw her daughter groggily come down the staircase.

"Morning," Leo replied rubbing her eyes.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Err… okay I guess."

"Still sick huh, honey?"

Leo sneezed and nodded. She sat the table with a blanket around her shoulders. Her mother placed a bowl of soup in front of her. Leo stared at it quietly while Ichigo slid a mug full of hot tea next to her. Ichigo went to head back into the kitchen until she noticed her daughter being unusually silent. She looked back at Leo, who was sitting silently and staring at her food, and quickly grew concerned.

"Don't you like chicken soup?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Hm?"

"Leo, are you alright?" Ichigo walked back over to her sick daughter and placed her hand on her forehead. Leo looked up at her mother and decided she'd propose a question.

"Mom? What's it like to fall in love?" Leo asked quietly.

Ichigo grew excited by the question. Hearing that from her tomboyish and tough as nails daughter was a first. She waited almost impatiently for the day her little girl would ask about the subject. Leo was known for not being interested in boys or love or crushes. In fact she would make faces expressing disgust every time she would see her parents show affection towards each other. Ichigo took a seat next to her and folded her hands. Leo could tell by her mother's beaming smile that she was about to hear a textbook's worth of information on love.

"Falling love is one thing, crushing and infatuation is another. Right now you're probably crushing really hard on someone and mistaking it for love. This is the most exciting part of the whole process Leo! You're so young and ready to let a cute boy capture your heart! Is it Jojo? It's Jojo isn't it!?" Ichigo jumped to the conclusion she was hoping for.

"Mom no, Amber and Jojo got together like two weeks ago."

Ichigo's shoulders slumped and she leaned back in chair feeling disappointed. She eyed Leo carefully and tried to figure out what boy she could've possibly fallen for. Ichigo drummed her fingers on the table and studied her daughter while she quietly ate. Mamo flew to the table and rested near Leo's mug. Leo gave him a pat on the head and gently ruffled up his fur.

"Mamo, do you know who Leo could possibly have a crush on?" Ichigo asked Mamo with a sly smile stuck on her face.

Mamo perked up and looked over at Leo. Leo gave Mamo a frantic look. Mamo looked back over at Ichigo.

"Um… to be honest I don't know. She doesn't like anyone that I know of," Mamo replied calmly.

Leo's shoulders immediately relaxed. She never mentioned her weird dream to Mamo thankfully. Ichigo shook Leo's shoulder.

"Telllll meeeeee!" Ichigo begged urgently.

"Mom!" Leo barked in embarrassment.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I imagine Ichigo would be the type of mom to embarrass her daughter when it comes to crushes. And given Masaya's gentle nature I'm sure he'd be the type to be super concerned about his daughter. A daughter is perfect for them honestly. It's nice to finally see Leo's relationship with her dad.**_


	13. Act Natural

"Glad to see you all better Leo," Ryou said when he saw Leo enter the cafe.

Leo looked up at Ryou and shrugged. Ryou watched her head to the back of the cafe without so much as a word. He narrowed his eyes and gazed at her back quietly wondering what could be wrong with her. Leo was standing in the locker room by herself tying her apron on. She was trying her hardest not to think about everything she had been dreaming about lately but the slightest thought over the prince made her heart thump.

"Afternoon Leo," Dannie said as she entered the locker room.

"Hey," Leo replied looking over at Dannie.

Dannie pushed up her glasses and smiled sweetly at her. Leo returned her smile and saw Dannie place her hands behind her back.

"All better?" Dannie asked.

"Yep. Thanks for dropping by a few times last week. You're a sweetheart."

"It's no problem. That's what friends are for. Is everything okay by the way? You've been a little weird."

Mamo, who was sitting on Leo's shoulder, spoke up.

"She's just coping with something right now but she'll get over it."

Leo covered Mamo's mouth and shoved him into her locker.

"Robots these days huh? Hahaha, don't worry about it Dannie I'm fine," Leo replied loudly.

Dannie took a step back and hurried out of the locker room. Leo turned to Mamo and scowled.

"I didn't say anything!" Mamo barked quickly.

"You still made it known I have a problem!" Leo replied angrily.

"Calm your tail. Look it's between you and me. No else knows you were kissing on Rabbit," Mamo said annoyed.

"WHAT!?" The robot and red-headed girl snapped their head to see Yogurt standing in the doorway of the locker room.

"Yogurt!" Leo yelped as her face went red in embarrassment.

"You kissed Rabbit!?" Yogurt asked again, even louder than before.

"In a terrifying nightmare!" Mamo replied immediately.

Leo looked at him and she saw the urgency in his eyes. Leo quickly nodded in agreement.

"Oh yeah it was awful. I was having this really, really, really bad nightmare and one thing led to the next and Rabbit kissed me and I threw up and there was barf and mucus all over the place. Then I was hit with this bad case of diarrhea and it was cake flying out of my-" before Leo could continue embellishing her gross cover story Yogurt had ran out the locker room with a weak stomach.

Leo and Mamo both took a deep breath and their shoulders slumped. She looked up at Mamo and whispered to him.

"Let's not bring this up while we're in the cafe."

Mamo agreed with her. Leo finally finished preparing to work and she carried her little buddy out to the main room of the cafe. Mamo sat on the counter and watched Leo work. She was doing a good job keeping a professional face and pretending to be alright. No one suspected a thing… no one but Yogurt. Yogurt watched Leo the entire time as if suspecting her. It was pretty hard for Leo to try to avoid the piercing judgmental gaze of her ferret friend. When it was closing time Leo had decided she'd stay back and clean up.

"Bye girls," Leo said as she watched Dannie, Amber, and Anastasia leave the cafe.

Leo looked around for Yogurt but didn't see her. She figured her little friend left a little early. Leo put the chairs up and mopped the floor attentively. Mamo watched her carefully and sighed. He wished Leo wasn't such a careless person. She tripped over the wet floor more than once. Even her animal instincts couldn't completely save her from her natural clumsy nature.

"Hey Leo," Yogurt said, startling her tiger friend.

Leo shot up in the air and grabbed on the ceiling fan. She looked down at Yogurt and took a deep sigh.

"Yogurt!" Leo barked in shock.

"Did I scare you?" Yogurt asked with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Yes!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Can I talk to you about something?"

Leo climbed down and had her feet firmly planted on the ground. Yogurt laughed a little seeing how stiff Leo had become. Yogurt made a motion with her finger indicating Leo to come closer. Leo took a few steps towards her and this time Yogurt urgently waved her hand to get her to come even closer. Leo got as close to her as possible and the two girls started whispering to each other. Mamo titled his head at the two girls and listened carefully.

"OH MY GOD!" Leo shrieked suddenly, startling Mamo and making him fall over the counter.

Ryou and Keiichiro ran into the main room to see what was wrong when they heard Leo. Both girls looked over at them and smiled as if nothing was happening.

"Is everything okay?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yeah everything's fine. We're just closing up. We're gonna go soon," Leo replied.

They both eyed the two girls and soon walked back. After the girls finished their work they hurried out of the cafe. Leo and Yogurt walked back to Leo's house together.

"You can't be serious," Leo said once again.

"Well when I heard Mamo say you kissed Rabbit I sort of felt less weird," Yogurt replied nervously.

"Yeah but I didn't kiss him, it was CPR."

"Just admit you kissed him and liked it," Mamo chimed in.

Leo growled and glared at Mamo. Yogurt covered her mouth with her delicate hands and giggled.

"You know what Mamo, you're really starting to get on my nerves!"

"Hey the first thing to solving a problem is admitting you have one. You obviously have caught feelings for Rabbit. You know it's gonna be an issue in the future so why don't you admit it already, cope with it, and then forget about it. Simple. You kissed Rabbit and liked and now you can't stop thinking about him."

"I don't have a crush on that jerk! Besides love is for the birds. Like Amber," Leo protested firmly.

Yogurt placed a hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Don't you have any advice?" Yogurt asked desperately.

Leo and Mamo both looked at her helpless face.

"I don't think you have to worry about the same things Leo is worrying about. Apollo is weird and I'm a thousand percent confident that kid has no feelings so any advances will be void. I'm sure if you just cope with it and come to terms that Apollo has no soul, you'll be fine," Mamo said feeling confident.

"I'd hate to agree with Mamo but… Apollo doesn't seem like he has any feelings and if he does then he does a really good job at not giving a crap," Leo agreed.

Yogurt crossed her arms and went into deep thought. Apollo was one heartless little bastard and in fact he showed the least amount of emotion out all of them. He was also the youngest but he definitely knew how to separate work from play. He was the most serious and the most calm, cool, and collected. It was pretty hard to put one's finger on him.

"He's cute though," Yogurt said with a smirk on her face.

"You gotta be extraordinarily determined to crack that kid, Yogurt," Leo replied firmly.

"You guys are gonna get us killed! You can't just willy nilly fall in love with our enemies! Are you both insane!?" Mamo barked in frustration.

"I was speaking in theory. Yogurt leave him alone, he's not worth it. It has no emotions," Leo replied jokingly.

"I know, I know, but it's really tempting."

Mamo shook his head in disappointment. The two girls started giggling and going on about boys. Mamo listened to their disgusting sappy conversation all the way back to Leo's house.

* * *

Amber walked through her door and saw her parents standing and speaking with someone she had never seen before.

"So glad you finally came to visit. How were things?" Kish said happily.

Amber tilted her head curiously and quietly made her way over to the three adults. The third person there was taller than her father but looked like him.

"It's been a bit lonely but I've managed," the other person replied.

Mint rolled her eyes. Kish looked over and saw Amber standing by and looking curiously.

"Oh Pai, this is my daughter Amber," Kish said as he pointed at Amber.

Pai turned towards Amber and gave her a wave. Amber quickly bowed to him and put on her best smile.

"I'm surprised you didn't pursue the cat," Pai said sarcastically.

Kish stuck his tongue out at him and crossed his arms.

"Ichigo and lover boy are a waste of my time anyway. I found something better and probably more desperate," Kish replied jokingly.

He received a very firm slap across his cheek and he turned his head to see Mint pouting and steaming mad.

"Babe it was a joke!" Kish protested.

"Oh was it now!?"

Amber hid her smirk. She got closer to them to see what Pai was like.

* * *

Yogurt and Leo never parted ways. The two girls sat on Leo's bed together and joked with each other. They dressed Mamo in doll clothes and had fun drawing hilarious pictures of everyone they knew. Mamo rolled his eyes. Girls were weird. They did and said weird things and when they liked boys it was even weirder.

"What do you see in him anyway?" Leo asked as she brushed Yogurt's pretty brown hair.

"I don't know… maybe it's his eyes," Yogurt replied trying to figure out why she found Apollo interesting.

"He always has a blank stare in his eyes," Leo replied.

"Well he has pretty green eyes."

"Yeah but he's Fox's little brother and Fox is an ass."

"Fox is a jerk."

"Do you think his real name is actually Fox though? Seems like a nickname or something he earned because of his orange hair and hazel eyes."

"Maybe but maybe his real name is actually Fox. And what's up with him and the other girl?"

"I know. LIke some weird chemistry going on over there in that department huh?"

Mamo quietly listened to the girls. He was dozing off. He soon went into sleep mode and their voices were no longer coherent.

* * *

Fox sat on the couch trying to get in touch with Artemis. It was a difficult feat. Rabbit tried helping him with the connection from the their ship all the way to the Moon kingdom.

"I don't think that wire is plugged in the right place, let's try putting this thing together again," Rabbit said pointing at the back of the of the transmitter.

"Ugh I don't want to do this again," Fox groaned.

"C'mon we need to update Artemis on everything so she knows what's going on."

Fox slumped over on the couch and Rabbit tried getting the device to work. Serenity walked in the small living room with glasses of juice.

"Hey guys, I brought some fruit punch. Have you gotten a hold of Artemis yet?" Serenity asked as she took a seat next to Fox.

"Ugh getting this stupid thing to work is taking too long," Fox complained.

"We've almost got it, we just need to readjust a few wires," Rabbit replied.

Serenity quietly sipped her punch and watched her friends try to get the device to work. Apollo walked in wearing his pajamas wondering what his friends were up to.

"What are you guys doing?" Apollo asked tiredly.

"Trying to contact Artemis," Rabbit replied.

Apollo sat down and watched them struggle.

"You do know you forgot to plug it in right?" He pointed at the cable.

Both guys looked at the cable and then back at Apollo. Serenity couldn't control her laughter and Fox and Rabbit both turned red in embarrassment. The device immediately boot up and started working after it was plugged in properly.

"Alrighty let's get this going. Artemis? Artemis?" Rabbit tried seeing if it worked and spoke into the mic.

"Rabbit?" Artemis' voice came in through the speaker.

Everyone got excited hearing her voice for the first time in a while.

"Yeah it's me. How are things with you right now?" Rabbit asked in hopes that they haven't been found out.

"Oh um everyone's been looking for you guys but don't worry I haven't ratted you guys out or anything I promise but it's pretty hard to keep to myself," Artemis replied.

"Looking for us?"

"Yeah there's a whole search party and everything. No one can come in the palace unless we already live there."

"Wow. I didn't even think they'd notice me gone."

"They noticed after they found out you weren't steaming in your room. I guess Helios figured you would be throwing a quiet tantrum after he was crowned. Especially since you didn't even show up to his banquet after he was declared the successor to the throne."

"Well he's the successor now but once I gain control of Earth then we'll see that change."

"Rabbit I'm starting to believe that won't be the case…"

"Why not?"

"Well everyone loves Helios and they are starting to think you're dead."

"Well let them. I can't wait to smear Helios and everyone else in their own shit."

Artemis giggled a bit and sighed. It was clear to her Rabbit still had firm motives and if he was willing to keep trying then so was she.

* * *

Leo was walking to the cafe from school. Amber and Jojo had agreed to stay back and study in the school library. She felt lonely almost, seeing how they completely made her a third wheel. She dragged her feet along when she suddenly felt Mamo vibrating.

"Danger Leo! Use caution!" Mamo barked urgently.

"Strange, it hasn't been two weeks yet," Leo replied as she placed Mamo in her backpack.

Mamo watched her carefully while she made sure he was safe and sound. She quickly zipped up her backpack and looked around for anything dangerous. She then saw Rabbit sitting on the park bench. She perked up at the sight of her mean prince. She headed over to him to see what he was up to.

"Hey Bunny Boy," Leo said teasingly as she sat next to him.

"Oh great look what the cat dragged in," Rabbit spat out.

"Jokes on you, I am the cat."

"How could I possibly forget."

"What's wrong, getting lonely? Did you miss me, Rabbit?"

"As if," Rabbit replied and flicked her nose.

Leo stuck her tongue at him and crossed her arms. Rabbit rolled his eyes and slumped back on the bench.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Rabbit asked as his gaze was directed to the clouds.

"I thought I'd see what you're up to. Look you're not allowed to attack us for the next few days you know," Leo replied firmly.

"No duh Sherlock."

"Yeah so why are you here?"

Rabbit turned a mischievous smile to her and poked her cheek.

"I wanted to ask you out on a romantic date," Rabbit said teasingly.

Leo's face went red and she immediately stood up.

"Well let's go then!" Leo barked sarcastically.

Rabbit went wide eyed and soon burst into a fit of laughter. Leo heard Mamo's voice from her backpack.

"Oh Leo you aren't very bright are you?" He said shamefully.

Mamo was feeling secondhand embarrassment from Leo's situation. Rabbit stood up and grabbed her hand.

"Alrighty then since you're so determined. I'm thinking dinner and a movie and after that I can whisk you away to a nice hotel."

Leo shook her hand free and started pouting at Rabbit's mockery. He was being a jerk. Leo glared at him while he laughed hysterically at her face. Rabbit soon stopped when he saw she wasn't finding any of this humourous.

"Okay Kitty, don't get your panties in a knot. If you really want a date then fine. To everyone else we're on a small hiatus so where's the harm in it right? C'mon I saw a sushi place near here and it looked pretty good," Rabbit said gently this time.

Leo watched him grab her hand and lead her to the restaurant he was talking about. She didn't protest or fight it. She was secretly excited to be going on a small outing with her crush. They were walking together until they saw Anastasia and Dannie in their direction. Leo quickly rushed Rabbit behind a building and they both waited for the two girls to pass by. It seemed like they didn't see them. Rabbit went to speak but Leo quickly covered his mouth.

"They'll hear you," Leo whispered firmly.

Rabbit removed her hand and placed one hand on her waist and the other on her cheek. Leo went numb by his smooth movements and it wasn't long before she was tasting her jerk's soft lips.

Anastasia and Dannie walked by and they stopped to look around.

"I swear I saw Leo and Rabbit," Anastasia as she turned around curiously.

"You need to stop drinking those hippie drinks cause I'm starting to believe they're making you crazy. You sure there isn't any drugs in those things?" Dannie asked worriedly.

"Dannie it's organic fruit drinks and there are no psychedelics in them," Anastasia protested.

"Well I still don't trust them."

"You need to stop being so scary all the time."

Dannie checked her watch and saw they were running late to work.

"Oh dear, Anastasia we're late! Daddy's gonna kill us!" Dannie shrieked.

Anastasia grabbed her hand and the two girls hurriedly ran to the cafe. They were unaware of the couple on opposite sides of the spectrum falling completely victim to their immediate feelings. Leo clutched Rabbit's shirt and squirmed slightly between him and the wall. Rabbit changed his angles, each time kissing her deeper and far more intense than before. They got lost and they had no plans finding their way back.

* * *

Amber walked into the cafe and saw three girls working and no sign of Leo. She crossed her arms and shook her head hoping Leo didn't go and hurt herself again.

"Oh hey Amber, where's Leo?" Yogurt asked happily.

"I don't know I thought she would be here. Have any of you seen her at all?" Amber replied worriedly.

"I thought I saw her earlier but I wasn't sure," Anastasia said as she leaned against her broom.

"Where on Earth could she have gone anyway? She's been acting weird lately ever since she was in the hospital. You think she hit her head or something?"

Dannie took a seat at one of the tables and started dialing Leo's number. The other girls gathered around her and awaited Leo's answer.

"Yo what's up giiirl?" Leo's playful voice answered.

"Leo, it's Dannie! Where are you the cafe has closed and we haven't seen you all day!" Dannie replied frantically.

"Oh I got a little distracted but I'm with Jojo and Amber right now so we'll see you later okay?"

Amber grabbed the phone from Dannie and yelled at her through the phone.

"LEO YOU ARE NOT WITH ME RIGHT NOW!"

"Oh my god."

Before Amber could scold her the phone clicked. Amber handed Dannie her phone back and turned back towards the other girls.

"She is CRAZY!" Amber barked in frustration.

"Mamo is with her. Maybe we can track her through him."

The other girls looked at each other and then back at Dannie. They all seemed to agree with her suggestion. They hurried into Ryou's office and to get him to start tracking Mamo.

* * *

Leo grabbed Rabbit's hand and he fought to take his hand back. Mamo sat on Leo's towel to avoid the sand and watched the young carefree couple play by the ocean. He felt his radar going off and he knew then that he was being tracked. He immediately shut-off his location and his radar stopped. He quietly mumbled to himself.

"You are so lucky I like you, Leo," Mamo murmured while he kept watch over her.

"I can't swim you already know that!" Rabbit shrieked.

"It's the shallow end you dork!" Leo replied while filling his ears with laughter.

The water touched their feet and Leo enjoyed the cooling sensation. Rabbit took a step back but seeing the beaming smile on Leo's face calmed him down. There was something serene about her. Even though she was laughing at him and teasing him he knew she was there to protect him. He stepped forward and got closer to her and she playfully splashed water at him. Mamo lied back and waited for Leo to come back to Earth.

But she never did.

* * *

 _ **A/N: There's only so long these two can go before things wrong. Thank you for sticking around this far. Leo and Rabbit will be back fighting sooner than you think.**_


	14. Kiss of Strength

Leo was busy cleaning up the cafe after a customer had spilled a smoothie all over the floor. Her friends were giving her the death glare but all she could think about was her beach date with Rabbit the day before. She was soaring and she felt so amazing. Amber already chewed her out before school that morning and then some after school and on the way to the cafe.

She danced around the cafe and hummed happily to herself. Ryou leaned against the small door that led to the kitchen and watched her with a smile on his face.

"Ah young love," Keiichiro chimed in as he stood next to Ryou.

"Reminds me of Ichigo," Ryou replied with a nostalgic look in his eyes.

"It's sweet. I wonder who the lucky guy is."

"Someone worth it to her I bet."

Leo couldn't stop thinking about Rabbit. She drifted off into a romantic daydream every moment she could. He made her float and sing and smile. She didn't want to believe she had a crush on him but she did.

"Can I get you anything else dear?" Leo asked the clumsy customer sweetly.

"Oh um n-no that's alright," she replied nervously.

Leo simply smiled and nodded. She danced away and the customer felt weird that Leo showed no sign of irritation. It was known that Leo had a way with customers whenever she got frustrated or mishaps would occur.

* * *

"Here it is Rabbit, the most ingenious thing we've ever came up with. We trap the ladies on this and they freeze to death and we win and take Earth," Fox said presenting a giant ice cube.

Rabbit scratched his chin and studied it carefully.

"How does it work?" Rabbit asked finally.

"See there's an opening on the top and once someone falls in, it closes on them for good."

Rabbit nodded in understanding. Serenity and Apollo were ready to take on the Mews.

"Alright we'll launch it in an hour," Rabbit said feeling confident.

The other three smiled happily at Rabbit's okay. They all scrambled to prepare themselves to fight the Mews. Rabbit headed towards his closet to grab his sword but before he did he took one good look at the ice cube and wondered if it would hurt Leo.

* * *

Mamo started vibrating and he fell over the counter. The girls understood what that meant.

Danger.

They hurriedly transformed and Mamo led them out of the cafe and towards the danger. The girls soon stopped on the edge of a very, very large waterfall. They looked up to see their enemies with a giant ice cube. Rabbit sat on top of the ice cube and Apollo stood next to him. Fox was very proud of his creation.

"Ladies and ladies I'd like you all to meet your maker," Fox said feeling confident.

"Oh yeah!?" Leo barked while waving her fist.

"Yeah that's right you dense idiot!"

"Fight me!" Leo growled as she readied her sword.

Fox narrowed his eyes and drew out his sword.

"Gladly."

They both charged at each other and she was knocked back by Fox's strength. She tripped over herself but before she could stand up, Fox had her pinned against the ground. He smiled triumphantly when he had successfully had Leo in his tight grasp. Leo squirmed uncomfortably under him and he placed his large black boot over her chest.

"Stay down, cat!" Fox barked.

Leo tried pushing his foot off of her but she failed. Amber ran to Leo's aid but Serenity quickly put up a shield around Fox and Leo.

"That's between Fox and your stupid friend! Focus on something else girl!" Serenity said with a clever smile on her face.

Amber and Dannie were getting tired of these antics. They weren't sure how to get Leo out of the shield and seeing Fox toss her around and beat her up was upsetting. Yogurt and Anastasia had decided to cover Rabbit and Apollo. Rabbit grew distracted when he saw his beloved being smacked around mercilessly. Fox had Leo by the neck and she kicked and screamed while he slammed her against the wall of the shield.

"What's wrong sweetie? Can't hold your own without your little friends?" Fox asked teasingly as his grip around her neck tightened.

Leo coughed painfully and started clawing at his arm. Fox narrowed his eyes and a dirty smirk formed on his face. Leo felt her conscious fading and Fox held her down until she couldn't breathe anymore. Rabbit leaned over the ice cube and screamed.

"FOX LET HER GO!" He screamed frantically.

He slipped over and hit the ground. His pleas scared Fox and he unconsciously released Leo. She coughed and hacked and gasped desperately for air. Rabbit ran over to the shield and hit it to get it open. Serenity saw the way Rabbit clawed at it and she immediately put it down. He ran to Leo's aid and scooped her up to see if she was okay. Fox took a step back but something more important caught his eye. Anastasia and Yogurt had his little brother cornered. Apollo gripped his warhammer and smiled mischievously. He enjoy the challenge.

"Come at me, cowards," Apollo taunted.

Yogurt went to charge but she slipped over the ice and slid into him. They both tripped and fell into the giant ice cube and it immediately shut on the both of them. Fox and Anastasia both started trying to get it open to set them free but they were unsuccessful. The cube slipped into the water nearby and went straight down the waterfall. Anastasia and Fox both made a daring jump to avoid going down with the cube.

"APOLLO!" Fox screamed helplessly.

He scrambled to his feet to see if the cube was at the bottom. Sure enough it had floated back to the surface and drifted down the river at the bottom of the waterfall. Fox couldn't control the tears in his eyes and grabbed Anastasia, who was next to him.

"You have to do something! You have to get my brother back! Please he's the only family I have left!" Fox pleaded desperately while he gripped her shoulders.

Anastasia stared at him in disbelief. Seeing Fox in tears for the first time was shocking. Fox saw her stare and started shaking her this time.

"What's wrong with you!? Didn't you hear me!? My brother is down there I'd give anything if you'd help me! Please Anastasia!"

Anastasia placed her hands over his and she helped him up. They both ran off together to go rescue Apollo.

"Anastasia wait! What are you doing!?" Dannie asked worriedly.

"I don't know but wait for me back at the cafe!" Anastasia replied without stopping.

Dannie and Amber weren't sure if they should stay with Leo, who had soon passed out from trauma, or if they should follow Anastasia. Mamo flew after Anastasia to make sure she would be alright. He knew as long as Rabbit was with Leo she would be safe but Fox was not to be trusted.

"That's her stupid nature loving pacifist weakness! Always in a freaking rush to help people!" Dannie growled feeling helpless after seeing her close friend run off with Fox.

Amber looked over at Dannie. She placed a hand on her shoulder to let her know she was there for her. Serenity approached the two girls and cleared her throat.

"Explain that to me," Serenity said firmly and pointed at Rabbit and Leo.

Rabbit was fanning the unconscious Leo and all three girls had a bone to pick with their comrades. Amber turned towards Serenity.

"Once again due to circumstances I'm forced to be nice to you. Listen here, you and your prince hit the road. We're taking Leo back. If I see you, I'm fighting you. Beat it Serenity," Amber said firmly.

"Fine," Serenity didn't argue. She ran over to Rabbit and pried him away from his unconscious princess. Dannie and Amber worked together in picking up Leo. Both parties parted ways and headed home.

* * *

Apollo hit all sides of the cube but couldn't break the walls. Yogurt tried clawing at it but it didn't work.

"Dammit!" Apollo growled angrily as he tried using his fireballs to melt the cube.

The heat wasn't enough to free them but it gave them slightly more wiggle room. Apollo realized there was no way out and he immediately slumped over with his arms crossed. He watched Yogurt struggle to get out of the cube. He rolled his eyes at her efforts and just accepted defeat. After five minutes of watching her struggle he spoke up.

"Give it up already! There's no way out of here, that's how we freakin' designed it! Oh well, boo hoo, just take your gold star and clam up already!" Apollo barked finally.

Yogurt stopped and looked over at him. She narrowed her eyes and shouted at him.

"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!? YOU'RE NOT EVEN TRYING!" Yogurt screamed.

Apollo glared at her impatiently.

"Let nature take its course. We're eventually going to freeze to death. That or one of us eats each other. Whatever happens first."

"You're so pessimistic!"

"Whatever."

Yogurt grabbed his shirt and shook him.

"Why are you giving up so soon!? You can't just throw in the towel!"

Apollo grew angry with her outburst. He grabbed her arms and shoved her against the cold wall.

"Listen ferret! I've watched everyone I've everyone cared about burn to death! My parents, gone! My aunts and uncles and cousins, gone! Dead! Croaked over! You get it!? Death is apart of life and if you can't tell accept that then boo hoo! Fox is all I have left get it!? It's my fault they're dead! I was cursed with the power to control fire and all it's ever done was destroy everything I've cared about the only thing keeping me from cooking us both right now is the fact we're stuck in an ice cube and I've abandoned hope! Take it or leave it! If I try to get us both out here with too much fire we'll both die! Shut up and deal with it you pathetic little girl!"

Yogurt saw pain in his green eyes. She had no idea he was holding in that kind of pain. She wasn't sure what to say. She teared up and started crying. Apollo's grip tightened.

"What are you sobbing for!?" He barked this time.

"I'm sorry you went through that," Yogurt replied sadly.

"Get over yourself."

Apollo released her and slumped back. He crossed his arms and just stared at the wall. Time seemed to pass by very slowly. Yogurt and Apollo said nothing to each other. They sat in complete silence. Yogurt wasn't sure what time it was or how far they drifted from their friends. She studied the stern expression on Apollo's face. He looked like he was deep in thought. She twiddled her thumbs and finally she said something.

"I used to think stars were just sky glitter," Yogurt said quietly.

Apollo looked over at her with a judgemental gaze.

"And I used to steal cookies from the cookie jar even when my parents told me not to. I once put itching powder in Amber's shoes when she had momentarily taken them off and I never told anyone about it."

Apollo quietly sighed and readjusted himself.

"What are you doing?" He asked irritably.

"Confessing things I never wanted to tell anyone."

"Why?"

"What else is there to do?"

It grew silent. Apollo did have a few things he wanted to get off his chest.

"I'm… I'm afraid of being alone…," he muttered quietly.

"Me too," Yogurt replied sweetly.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Eleven. You?"

"Twelve."

"No way, Leo and Amber are twelve too."

Apollo just turned his head. Yogurt was afraid she said something wrong. She drummed her fingers on her thighs. Her butt was starting to go numb from sitting on the cold ice. She adjusted herself uncomfortably and soon looked at Apollo.

"Could you warm us up?" She asked nervously.

Apollo shook his head.

"I intend to go out this life the way I came in," Apollo replied quietly.

"What does that even mean? I'm cold and it's freezing in here," Yogurt protested.

"You want to die?"

"We'll die either way!"

Apollo knew Yogurt was right. He lit a small fire from his fingers and Yogurt scooted closer to him. The small flame felt good and she huddled close to him for warmth. Apollo wanted to protest but even he was cold. He decided he might as well let her have her way.

"Apollo I'm scared," Yogurt peeped after some time passed.

Apollo sighed loudly and patted her head.

"Me too, Yogurt."

* * *

Fox and Anastasia had trailed down the river until they saw the ice cube ahead. Mamo flew over to it as fast as he could. He landed on top of it and called Anastasia over.

"We have to get ahead of it somehow," Anastasia said.

Fox grabbed Anastasia and picked her up. With all his strength he threw the thick girl and she landed on top of the ice cube. She gripped the edge as tightly as she could.

"Use your hammer!" Fox called.

Anastasia gathered her footing and summoned her sledgehammer.

She brought it down several times on the opening and barely made a dent. Fox kept chasing after her and watched in hopes she got it open. Anastasia kept at it but wasn't making any progress.

"Is it working!?" Fox asked.

"No!"

Mamo tried clawing through the ice but it wasn't working.

"We need to melt this!" Mamo said finally.

Anastasia jumped into the water and paddled the ice back to shore. Fox offered his hand to her once she came close enough. He helped her out of the water and they were relieved to finally have stopped to cube from drifting any further.

* * *

"We stopped moving," Yogurt said as she sat up.

"Maybe we hit the end," Apollo replied nonchalantly.

Yogurt lied back against Apollo. It was still so quiet.

* * *

"You think we can get it open?" Anastasia asked.

"It's a really, really thick layer of ice," Mamo said as he analyzed the cube carefully.

"You can't even see them in there."

Fox soon hit the cube in attempt to force it open.

"Apollo can't hear me can he!?" Fox asked frantically.

"I don't think he can."

"My brother can get himself out if he tries. He just has to burn himself out," Fox said hopefully.

"Why doesn't he do it then?" Mamo asked.

Fox averted his eyes and sighed loudly.

"He thinks it's a curse and refuses to use it."

* * *

Yogurt made more attempts to get out but her weapons weren't working.

"Use your warhammer!" Yogurt pleaded.

"What part of we're going to die do you not understand?" Apollo replied while hugged himself and tried to stay warm.

"Burn this down!" Yogurt said finally.

Apollo looked at her wide-eyed. He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Yeah and be burned to death, sure."

Yogurt grew frustrated. She sat back down and crossed her arms. Apollo looked at her and sighed.

"You can get us out, you just have to try," Yogurt said softly.

"My powers were made to destroy and hurt, not benefit. I lost my family over this and you want us to burn to death? Good plan ferret. I don't believe at all that it'll help. It'll just accelerate our untimely death."

Yogurt placed her hand over her heart.

"But I believe in you Apollo!"

"Give me a break! You don't even care about me!"

Yogurt grabbed his shoulders and thrusted herself upon him. Her lips were forced on his and Apollo's eyes went wider than a full moon. He had never kissed a girl before and the new feeling drove him to insanity. He pushed Yogurt off of him and his strength was renewed. He rolled up his sleeves and faced the wall.

"Stand back Ferret, I'm burning this thing down," he said with new confidence.

Yogurt got as far as she would be allowed and watched Apollo cause a large brilliant flame. The intense heat melted the cube and formed a large puddle around them. Yogurt felt the grass for the first time in a while and Apollo realized he managed to free them both without killing or hurting anyone. They were both soaking wet but they were free. Fox ran over to Apollo and hugged him tightly and Anastasia hugged Yogurt. Mamo celebrated the liberation of his teammate. Fox looked up at Anastasia and mouthed the words "thank you." Anastasia nodded and she picked up Yogurt. Fox and Apollo left immediately.

"Let's get back to the cafe," Anastasia said feeling relieved.

Yogurt nodded in agreement and the two girls made their way back.

Rabbit and Serenity were relieved to see Fox and Apollo back safe and sound. They gathered around Apollo and asked him if he was alright. Apollo reassured his friends that he was fine.

* * *

 ** _A/N: No, Anastasia and Fox will not have a thing. She's just a very caring babe. Also them middle school hormones right? I thought Apollo gathering strength from Yogurt kissing him would funny and kinda cute. And side note: Dannie has mix personality between Ryou and Lettuce so she can have a bit of mean streak sometimes but in general she's a nice girl._**


	15. It's a Secret

A week passed by and there was no sign of their enemies. The Mews appreciated the break but Leo was secretly wishing Rabbit would show up again. She quietly wiped the table in front of her and her friends grew slowly concerned about her. Leo took a deep breath and looked at the scar on her arm that landed her in the hospital. It reminded her of the first time Rabbit saved her life. Amber walked over to Leo and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Leo, tomorrow I'm going to perform a ballet and I bought everyone tickets. It's Swan Lake," Amber said in hopes that Leo would feel better.

"Aw, thanks Amber but I don't really want to go," Leo replied.

"C'mon it'd mean the world if you came."

"That's okay. I think I'll stay home. Maybe Jojo can go in my place."

Amber crossed her arms and frowned. True Jojo was her boyfriend now and she did enjoy him but she was starting to miss hanging out with Leo. She put the ticket in front of Leo.

"Well when you decide to be a good friend again then let me know," Amber spat out as she walked off.

Leo just sighed and her shoulders and head drooped. She looked like a wilted flower. She stared at the ticket quietly and wasn't sure if it was a good idea to go or not. Rabbit had embarrassed her when he demanded Fox let her go. She had a feeling her friends suspected that her and Rabbit had a thing going. She didn't want to be kicked out of the group and she didn't want to be deemed a traitor either. Right now she wanted to just disappear. She didn't want to be around her friends because she knew they would eventually ask her about it.

* * *

Leo made her quiet escape after she slipped in and out of the locker room. She left through the backdoor and it seemed like no one saw her.

"Why are you sneaking around like that?" Ryou asked suddenly from behind her.

Leo shrieked and stiffened up immediately. She slowly turned around and looked at Ryou. He just crossed his arms and waited for an answer.

"Err… um I didn't want to disturb anyone so I figured being quiet was the best way to go, y'know?" Leo answered nervously.

Ryou rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Nice try Leo, but I'm hip to you. Listen, I heard from one of the girls about how Rabbit saved your life in that last battle. Is there anything you want to say about it?"

"No…"

"Oh really?"

"I don't know why it's a big problem."

"Listen Leo, you have a duty and a responsibility. Protecting this planet is all you need to be focused on. If what I think is happening, is happening then I'm stripping you from your title. I can't afford to take any losses on this one. Got it?"

Leo bowed deeply. Ryou walked back into the cafe without another word and she crumpled to her knees. She didn't know if she should turn herself in or if she should tell Rabbit she can't see him anymore.

* * *

Rabbit sat at the dining counter munching on food. He took notice to the sudden gathering around him. Fox and Serenity were standing in front of him with their arms crossed and frowns on their faces. Rabbit stopped chewing and looked up at them. He placed his sandwich down and leaned back in his chair, annoyed.

"Alright Rabbit we got a bone to pick with you!" Fox growled unhappily.

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" Rabbit replied with a snarl.

"You saved that stupid cat from dying. Why?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with us, Rabbit. We both saw you freak out over Leo," Serenity snapped.

"Get off my case and leave me alone, I'm trying to eat," Rabbit replied irritably.

Fox shoved his food off the counter and banged his fist on it.

"You know what it is!? It's those stupid fifteen year old boy hormones raging isn't!? So you got some kinda gig going with that cat and you're fine with this? I thought we had a motive but no, leave it to your dumb hormonal drives to lead you off the right path! See this is why Helios is going to be king and you're always going to remain Prince Rabbit because no one can trust you to do the right thing, you can't even stick by your damn motives for God's sake! And here we are for what!? Just for you to fall in love with a flea bag!? I'm getting real sick of you and I'm tired of dealing with this madness you're putting us through. We followed you because we're your friends but I'm starting to question why the hell I even agreed to this stupid plan of yours!"

Rabbit stood up and clenched his fists. Before a real physical fight could break out, Apollo had heard the commotion and decided to speak up.

"Fox, even if it was hormones, maybe he was returning the favor. Besides you would probably spare Anastasia's life because she put in the effort to help you save me and she could've easily told you to screw off right? It's common courtesy. Ferret girl helped me out of the sudden death situation, what am I gonna do, slaughter her right now? No. I'll let her live for now but we understand the favors are only temporary and it's back to being enemies. Get your head on straight. It's a you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours situation. If it weren't for that 'flea bag' then Rabbit would've died. And then where would we be?"

Apollo waited for a response from his friends but no one said anything. Serenity sighed loudly and wasn't sure what side to take anymore. Fox clenched his fists in frustration and just stormed off angrily. Serenity chased after him in a hurry. Rabbit had calmed down and decided to clean up the mess Fox made. Apollo looked at Rabbit quietly before saying anything.

"I'll defend you just this once you know but there's only so long I can mask your situation," Apollo said softly.

Rabbit looked up at his younger colleague.

"What is there some unspoken thing you're not telling me?" Rabbit asked as he sat up.

"Maybe there is. But I'm not telling."

They both heard Fox and Serenity call for them. Reluctantly, Rabbit went to see what they could possibly want.

"I got it! We bomb Tokyo! We set off a giant detonator and kill the Mews!" Fox said excitedly.

"What!?" Rabbit shrieked.

"Get it, it's genius! Why didn't we just do this in the first place. All along we've playing the game wrong. We need to wipe them all out and I know exactly how to do it!"

"Fox you'll kill so many innocents," Rabbit replied.

"So what? We were gonna do that anyway. Unless there's someone you want save because you've got a thing for her?"

"Fox that's enough," Serenity replied finally.

"So there's no problem then. I'm gonna start drawing the blueprints to build this thing. You guys start gathering scrap metal and wires. We have a lot of work to do," Fox said, feeling quite proud of himself.

His friends stood around for a moment before finally leaving. Fox retreated to his room to start drawing up blueprints. This was certainly going to end the Mews with a bang.

* * *

Leo sat in her room and spoke to Mamo quietly.

"What am I gonna do? How do I tell Rabbit I can't see him anymore? What if he gets upset?" Leo asked worriedly.

"What's more important? The planet or a boy?"

Leo looked at Mamo and the answer was obvious. Saving billions of people was far more important than one boy. Leo hugged her knees to her chest. This was the hardest thing she ever had to deal with. She wasn't even sure how she was going to feel after it all ended. She knew it was for the best but that little slice of happiness she had was going to die.

* * *

The next morning it rained. Leo stayed inside and just stared out of her bedroom window. She hugged her knees to her chest knowing what she had to do that day. She wasn't ready but it had to be done. Mamo watched her carefully seeing how she was unusually silent. She gathered her strength and quickly dressed herself.

"I'm going out to see if I chance to meet Rabbit. Are you staying home or coming?" Leo asked Mamo as she had zipped up her pink fleece jacket.

Mamo flew into her backpack and she zipped up enough to only his head poked out.

"I'm going just in case there's any danger and I have to alert you," Mamo said.

"Well you'll need a coat."

Leo rummaged through her things until she found a small doll hoodie. She dressed Mamo in the navy blue coat and it fit him perfectly. Mamo adjusted it and put the hood over his head. Leo had cut out two holes for his wings so he could still fly.

"How's that feel?" Leo asked.

"I like it. Can I keep it?" Mamo replied feeling great.

"It's all yours."

Leo opened her small backpack once more and Mamo rested in it. She picked up her phone and an umbrella. She left her house and she started her search. She was hoping she could meet him soon to get this heart wrenching event over with. It wasn't like they were an item but the idea of having to end something so early when she had high hopes for something to blossom from her intense feelings hurt. She had to have courage and keep her priorities straight. Leo looked through buildings and alleyways and went by the park she met him at once. She looked by the cafe and near her school but still no sign of him. She was starting to grow frantic when she couldn't find him.

She decided to try one last place. It was far-fetched but worth the try. She went to the beach where she shared a sweet memory with him. She stood by the ocean and he wasn't there. Leo took a deep breath and tears started forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Where are you, Rabbit?" Leo asked quietly to herself.

She saw the rain was starting to pick up and she decided she was going to head home. She trudged along with her feet dragging across the ground without a word and her head hung low. Her hands were in the pockets of her jacket and all she could think about was Rabbit. Maybe he didn't like the rain. Leo tried to think of many different reasons as to why she didn't meet him.

She stopped when someone had come from behind her and placed a blanket over her head and hugged her shoulders.

"Hey it's wet out here goof ball," a sweet male voice sounded from behind her.

Leo looked over her shoulder to see Jojo. She wished it was Rabbit.

"Hey," Leo replied.

"Hey you, I was headed to Amber's recital. You coming?"

"I… I had no plans to."

"Why not? She said it was a big deal to her and she really wants all her friends to be there."

Leo shook her head and just hugged herself.

"Tell Amber I'm sorry," Leo replied with a choked up voice.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jojo asked worriedly when he realized Leo was in tears.

"It's nothing… you wouldn't understand okay? I just want to be left alone today."

Leo shook him off and ran. Jojo called out to her but she never once stopped. He was hurt his best friend was upset and he wanted to help and be there for her. He had never seen Leo blow him off so abruptly. Usually she would make an attempt to let him know everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Leo made it home and made her way upstairs and straight to her room. Mamo took off the hoodie when she let him out of her backpack.

"I'm gonna take a shower," Leo said sadly.

Mamo nodded and watched her leave. Normally he'd join her during bath time but he knew she needed some alone time. She eventually came back and she dressed herself in her pajamas. She climbed on top of her bed and leaned against her window and watched the rain come down much, much harder.

"Leo would you like some lunch?" Ichigo asked sweetly as she opened her daughter's door.

Leo looked over and nodded. She picked up Mamo and followed her mom to the dining table. She sat down and her mom placed pizza in front of her.

"I know how much you love pizza," Ichigo said as she gave Leo a pat on the head.

"Thanks Mom."

"You're welcome my little tiger."

Leo was thankful her mom provided her with a small slice of happiness. She did love pizza and it did help uplift her mood a little. Leo was comfortable staying in her warm house with both her parents there doing what they usually do. Mamo was her best friend and nothing made her feel better than a full stomach. She was still sad but it was harder to be sad in such a peaceful environment.

After Leo had taken the nice quiet atmosphere she went back to her room. She sat on her bed and decided to read a book and catch up on homework. Mamo quietly fell asleep on her pillows while she did her work. The hair on the back of her stood up when she felt someone blow her neck. She snapped her head in the direction and met with Rabbit's mischievous face. She jumped up from her bed and threw her arms around him. Rabbit was surprised by her reaction. He expected her to yell at him or make a mean sarcastic remark like she always did. He returned her hug and smoothed out her soft red hair.

"I was looking everywhere for you," Leo sobbed into his shoulder.

"Really? Why?" He asked.

"Because there's something I have to tell you."

"What's that?"

Leo parted from him and sat down. She wiped the tears in her eyes and Rabbit sat next to her. She mustered up all the courage in the world and faced him. It was time to end everything before it got out of hand.

"We can't see each other like this anymore. We're on opposite sides and I have to protect the planet you're trying to take from me," Leo said with a quivering voice.

"Are you serious? Where is this coming from?" Rabbit asked.

"Rabbit I can't keep seeing you like this! I… I'm starting to fall in love with you and it's going to be a lot of trouble in the future. I just know it will. They'll kick me out of the group and I won't be able to protect the planet like my mother did before me and then I'll have failed everyone."

Rabbit crossed his arms. He had a feeling it would lead to this conversation eventually, he just didn't hear it. Leo was stiff and her hands were quivering.

"You know what? Fine. You're just a stupid kid anyway and I don't have time to deal with you anymore. I have my motives and I'm sticking to them. If that's the way you're gonna go then whatever. You'll either be dead or kissing my boot at the end of this." Rabbit snapped.

Leo broke into a sobbing fit. She looked up at the stern expression on his face. It hurt her the way he scowled at her.

"You never even cared from the start anyway!" Leo barked.

"That's right! You can go die for all I care! It's war between us, Leo, and you knew that from the start!"

"You're such a jerk! I hate you, Rabbit!"

Rabbit stood up and crossed his arms. He gave her a sarcastic grin.

"Good. That makes things easier then. Next time I see you I'm going to make sure you die."

Leo's heart crumbled and shattered. She wished she didn't say anything but what's done was done and it was for the best. Rabbit saw her pained expression. He secretly wished he didn't have to break her heart but Fox and Serenity were on his case and it was going to be a problem. He wished he could comfort her and make her feel better but he had stay strong and end this.

"Get out of my room, Rabbit!" Leo snapped while she wiped her eyes.

"Gladly," Rabbit spat out before leaving.

Leo sat on her bed crying her eyes out before she eventually cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"Oh look who's back," Fox said as he took notice to Rabbit's return.

Rabbit didn't say a word but quickly walked to his room. Serenity and Apollo watched him retreat to his room.

"My the sass, you're not even gonna say hello or anything?" Serenity asked playfully.

"Leave me the hell alone for the next few hours!" Rabbit barked before slamming the door.

The loud reverberating sound of the door slam made everyone whince.

"Geez what's with him?" Fox muttered.

"Maybe he's just having a bad day," Serenity replied with a shrug.

* * *

Amber stood on stage and carefully looked for her friends. She saw everyone came - everyone except Leo that is. She felt so neglected. Leo didn't show up after all. Amber figured she knew who her real friends were and who wasn't. Amber tried not to think an it it and focused on her performance.

After the ballet, Amber met her friends in the lobby of the theater. Everyone congratulated her and gave her flowers for her outstanding and wonderful performance.

"You danced so beautifully! You played the black swan so well," Yogurt said happily.

"It was definitely worth powering through this awful weather," Anastasia added.

Dannie clasped her hands together and smiled.

"Your dancing gave me goosebumps."

Mint was proud of her little girl. She was a prima ballerina just like her and it made her so happy. Kish was also proud of Amber's lovely performance. Her parents had handed her the biggest bouquet of roses she had ever seen.

"Nice job, Amber, you looked so pretty on stage," Jojo said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks so much everyone. It means so much that you all came for me. Also has anyone heard anything from Leo?" Amber asked curiously.

Everyone shook their head.

"Honestly I haven't seen her since yesterday," Dannie replied.

"Same here and I texted her this morning and she never answered back," Yogurt added.

"Actually I saw her today. She looked on the verge of having a serious emotional break down and she told me to leave her alone," Jojo said as he recalled the hurt expression on her face.

The girls looked at Jojo curiously.

"What was wrong with her?" Anastasia asked.

"I don't know. She blew me off and she sort of just ran away."

"Well she didn't have to blow me off," Amber said, pouting.

"She said to tell you that she was sorry. When I asked her what was wrong she said I wouldn't understand and she wanted to be left alone."

"She should be sorry."

Jojo frowned. He knew Amber was hurt but something told him Leo was probably just as hurt.

"We'll be able to see her tomorrow."

"Yeah and then I can chew her head off."

* * *

The girls were in the cafe working on a Sunday afternoon and there no sign of their red-headed tiger friend. Leo never called in sick and it was almost like she disappeared. She never answered her phone calls or text messages. The girls were growing steadily concerned about their missing partner.

"Hey where's little miss impulsive?" Ryou asked as he scanned the cafe.

"She never showed up," Amber replied in frustration.

"That's weird. She's always the first person here."

"She's not even making an effort to get in contact with us," Dannie muttered.

"She's probably avoiding me because she knows she missed out on my performance yesterday! What a waste of a freaking ticket," Amber hissed.

"Everyone is sitting here complaining about her absence. You know what I'm taking my lunch early. I'm gonna go see if she's alright," Anastasia said in resolve.

Before anyone could say anything it was too late. Anastasia had already left the cafe. She hurriedly made her way to Leo's house. She figured it was better to check on her rather than wait for her to call back and if what Jojo said was true last night then was probably in a slump.

* * *

Anastasia finally arrived at Leo's house and she knocked on the door. Ichigo answered it and smiled.

"Oh you must be here for Leo. She's upstairs. Just know that she's kinda been a little… upset lately so don't be surprised if she just makes small talk. She won't tell me what's wrong but maybe you can get her to talk," Ichigo said sweetly.

Anastasia nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Aoyama," she replied.

Ichigo let Anastasia in and she went straight to Leo's room. She knocked her door despite the very blunt "Leave me alone" sign on her door.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Leo shouted from inside.

"Is this door open?" Anastasia asked quickly.

"Anastasia?"

"Yes."

"No it's not open. Go away."

"You're being a stubborn jerk right now. Mamo open the door!"

"Sorry Anastasia I can't. That'd be violating her privacy," Mamo replied.

Anastasia walked out of the house went straight to Leo's house. She saw Leo's window was luckily open. She lept through and landed on Leo, who was curled up in her blanket. The sudden weight startled her out of bed and she struggled to get up with Anastasia on top of her. Her friend's huge hips and thunder thighs had Leo anchored down.

"Ack! Anastasia your butt is huge!" Leo barked.

"Well good! I'm not getting up until you tell me why you've been ignoring everyone. We're worried about you."

"Get off, Anastasia!"

"Nope."

Leo made an effort to get up but failed miserably. She finally surrendered and decided to tell Anastasia everything that had happened. Anastasia listened quietly and was shocked mostly to the fact that Rabbit even had a soft side in the first place. After hearing how she had to end things with Rabbit and how hurt she was behind it, Anastasia felt bad.

"That must've stung real bad," Anastasia said quietly while she finally released her friend from her thigh prison.

"It did… but I was so scared of being declared a traitor and you guys hating me that I had to do it," Leo replied with tears in her eyes.

Anastasia hugged her tightly. Leo took a deep breath and tried not to cry.

"Why don't you come with me to get something to eat? Food makes everything better," Anastasia said putting her hands on her shoulders.

Leo nodded quietly. The best way to get Leo was food. She would never ever reject food. Anastasia got her out bed and waited for her to get dressed. Mamo followed the girls out once they were ready to go. The girls decided steak was the best way to go. Since Leo was a tiger and Anastasia was an Arctic fox meat was the most prefered option.

* * *

 ** _A/N: This chapter had been done since May 30th but I never got around to posting it lol sorry._ **


	16. A Daring Rescue

Leo sat in class quietly struggling to ignore the piercing glare coming from Amber who sat near her. She tried so hard to focus on her work but each time she looked up, sure enough Amber was giving her the death glare. Leo gulped and looked out of the door. Maybe she could escape by leaving for the bathroom. She raised her hand high.

"Sensei, may I be excused to use the restroom?" Leo asked hopefully.

Her teacher looked up at her and just quietly shook his head.

"You've missed enough class, Miss Aoyama. I suggest you hold it until the end."

Leo knew the only way to be excused was to act up. She decided she'd time this perfectly. She watched the clock patiently waiting for the right moment. Finally her golden opportunity arrived. Another student asked to use the bathroom.

"Sensei can I be excused to use the restroom please Sensei?" A student ask as they slightly bounced up and down.

Leo made her move.

"No the hell you can't, Akira, geez you're such a whiner! What are you some kinda baby? You can't control your muscles or something? If I have to hold it then so you do you big baby!" Leo barked teasingly.

Few students giggled and Akira looked over at Leo with a defenseless and sad expression. He was mostly shocked that Leo jumped on him like that. He never knew her to be mean to him. He was trying to figure out what he did to her to make her lash out at him like that. Their teacher stood up and pointed out the door.

"Aoyama you've got ten minutes to sit out there and think about the disrespectful things you just said! And yes Akira you may use the restroom," their teacher said in a very firm voice.

Leo quickly retreated outside the classroom with relief. Akira hesitantly went out as well. When he was walking passed her she grabbed him by his arm.

"No hard feelings okay? I just needed an excuse to get out of class. I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Leo said softly.

"S-so I didn't do anything?"

"Pfft nah of course not. You're cool with me. See you around okay?"

Akira nodded and scurried off. Leo decided she was going to walk around the empty school halls and think about how to combat Amber's glares and anger. Her friend had a right to feel upset but she wasn't sure how to tell Amber what had been going on the entire time. She already spilled the beans to Anastasia and that was taking a major risk seeing as Keiichiro was her father. She hoped Anastasia didn't say anything to anyone.

"What are you doing wandering around the halls like that?" A voice had startled Leo and she immediately shot up to the ceiling.

She looked down to see Jojo carrying a huge stack of papers. She came back down and took several deep breaths to calm her nerves.

"Don't scare me like that!" Leo snapped.

"Sorry. Hey Amber's been really hurt about you not showing up to her recital. I hope you have a good reason as to why you didn't."

"Oh my god ever since you two got together you've been making me a third wheel and it's like you don't even care about me anymore! Well you know what fine, you can take Amber's best interest over mine if you'd like to but I'm not going to prove to you or her that my feelings matter too! You didn't even bother asking me if I was okay or anything. Nope. You just threatened me telling me I better have a good reason. Well here's your good reason right here kiss my a-" Leo was interrupted.

"You're being a serious drama queen right now," Jojo said firmly.

"Of course I am! Because you don't care and she doesn't care. It's all about Amber. This is suddenly the Amber show! You gonna up and leave and tell me I never mattered to you anyway too? Like I was something to just do and you pretended like you cared but you actually didn't? Well I can handle that too! Boys are so fickle!"

Leo thought about Rabbit and the corner of her eyes grew hot. Rabbit could've at least given her a sweet goodbye and comforted her but he instead he just shatter her heart into a million pieces with a cold glare and voice. She wiped her eyes and turned around. Jojo was trying to figure out where all this was coming from. She ran off before the conversation could go any further.

"Leo…," Jojo murmured quietly to himself.

* * *

Leo was served with after school detention for running during timeout. She sat in the empty classroom all by herself and played with a pencil. Everything was going just awful. The door opened and she raised her head to see who it was.

"Detention?" Amber asked with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

"What do you want?" Leo muttered.

"My friend back. What's your deal Leo? I'm getting sick of this sad little whiny girl who runs away from everything! That's not the Leo I know! The Leo I know would stand up to her issues not let it eat her alive!"

Leo looked up at Amber. She knew her friend was right and it was time to stop hiding things from her.

"Sit down," Leo said pointing to a chair.

Amber took a seat and waited patiently. Leo took a deep breath and started explaining everything that had happened. Amber listened quietly and watched Leo's face expressions closely.

"Ever since I rescued Rabbit from drowning things got… intense. Suddenly there was this crush and I guess he liked me too but he never said so. It escalated into a kiss and then from there it was like time stopped and it was just the two of us but it only lasted such a short while. It felt like a few seconds of pure happiness but reality settled in and Shirogane got suspicious and threatened to kick me off the team and revoke my powers. I had to tell Rabbit that we couldn't do this anymore and he… well he wasn't nice about it. At all. He said some really mean things and I wished he'd just hug me goodbye or something. After that I've been so upset about it but I didn't want you guys to know because I thought you'd all hate me and call me a traitor. So I made it a point to avoid you guys and then Anastasia showed up and forced it out of me. I begged her not to tell anyone because I thought she was the only one who would take it well."

Amber leaned back in her chair with an expression of shock. She was trying to understand how chemistry between that jerk and her very honest best friend would even exist. She now understood why Leo missed her recital. Finally Amber thought of the proper way to get back at Leo.

"You should've told me sooner. Of course I'm not mad at you and did chose us over him anyway. But you still owe me for missing my recital," Amber replied calmly.

"So you're not mad? About the whole Rabbit thing?"

"Not really. I'm just mad you didn't trust me enough. I told you my secrets about my dad and how I've been shutting myself out from everyone this entire time. If it weren't for your awful tenacious personality I don't think I'd be able to smile."

"You make it sound like I'm on a pedestal."

"Of course you aren't. Your flaws are ridiculous sometimes and I don't look up to you. I just admire you and I'm glad you're my friend. Anyway you can pay me back for missing my recital."

"How?"

"Come to dance class and perform in the show. Next time we're going to start working on Cinderella. Of course I'll probably be the lead or a lead and you'll just be a background character but I'll put in a request to have you play the lead this time."

Leo shot up from her seat.

"I can't dance ballet! I have no sense of rhythm and I've got two left feet!"

"Well we can practice and practice until you get it right. So we start practicing for our next big show on Saturday. You better show up because that's when we start working on routines."

Amber smiled triumphantly and Leo slumped in her chair. The girl had no choice but to agree. She did feel bad for not supporting Amber and she did have to make up for it. Leo nodded finally.

"I don't have any ballet clothes," Leo said.

"Come to my house after detention and I'll give you a dance uniform."

Amber was excited but she did a successful job in hiding it. Leo agreed and Amber left the classroom.

* * *

Later that day Leo found herself sitting on Amber's large and gorgeous scarlet canopy bed. Amber was going through her closet and finally found what she was looking for.

"Ta-da! I knew I had a leotard in here for you. Go ahead and try this on!" Amber said excitedly as she held up the black leotard.

Leo took it and retreated to her bathroom to change. Amber waited for her to come out. Once she did Amber jumped up and handed her a pair of pink ballet shoes.

"I know you've never done ballet before but your Mew Mew instincts should help you kinda cheat a little and balance on point. After all cats are very agile and flexible. Go on try to go on point."

"Ha ha Amber. If I try to go on point I'm gonna fall over and break my ankle."

Mamo was with the girls. He giggled at Leo's remark. Amber placed her hands on hips.

"You don't know until you try! You're a tiger and tigers are graceful!"

"First of all being a tiger does not guarantee grace and poise. Second of all I don't think pure animal talent is enough for me to just skip all the basics and go straight to the hard stuff!"

Amber rolled her eyes. Leo laced up the shoes and walked around in them to get used to the feeling. Finally she considered trying. She attempted to go on point and if it weren't for her cat-like instincts she would have definitely fallen and broke her ankle.

"Seeee I was right. Now all we have to do is teach you all the moves. So our first ballet lesson is to begin. Follow me and everything that I do. You'll need some kind of experience if I'm going to convince my sensei to let you have the lead role of Cinderella."

"What!? The lead role!? No! I'll be a bush in the background but not the lead role!"

"Nope this is your punishment and this is how you pay me back. If you embarrass yourself in front of an entire audience well then that'll be enough for me."

"Amber, you're Satan's daughter aren't you!?"

Amber simply giggled and placed her index finger over her lips.

Leo was standing out on Amber's bedroom balcony during her much needed break. The wind pushed up her messy hair and she stared out into the clouds. It was sunset and she couldn't help but think about Rabbit. She missed him and she wanted to see him but she knew they were on different terms now and he'd probably try to kill her if he came to her. She buried her head in arms and started to sob a bit.

"Hey Leo, if you're ready to go home you can go home. Leo?" Amber peered out the balcony to find her friend having a small episode.

"Sorry, yeah I'm ready," Leo looked over her shoulder and wiped her eyes.

Amber walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You… you really care about that jerk don't you?" Amber asked quietly.

Leo shook her hand off and hugged herself.

"No I… what's done is done okay. I'm gonna head home. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Amber," Leo replied quietly.

Mamo climbed into her backpack and Leo took off. Amber said goodbye and watched her leave. Leo's grip tightened on her backpack straps. She was halfway through Amber's gate before she heard screaming. She stopped in her tracks and snapped her in the direction of the scream.

"Leo! Danger!" Mamo barked urgently.

Leo hurried back towards Amber's mansion to see what was wrong. She tried opening the door to the large mansion but it wouldn't budge. She tried kicking it open but failed miserably. She ran to another door and got the same result. Finally she decided to try a window. She hurriedly to open the window but it was also locked down. Finally she picked up a rock and threw it at the window as hard as she could but it bounced off and hit her clean in the forehead. Mamo jumped out of her backpack and tried to wake her up.

"Leo! Oh no, Leo!" Mamo shrieked frantically as he tried to wake his unconscious partner.

* * *

"Mom!? Dad!?" Amber called as she ran throughout her large home.

"Looking for this?"

Amber saw Fox standing next to her parents who were tied up and gagged.

"You jerk! Let them go, they have nothing to do with this!" Amber demanded angrily.

"Oh nice try Tweety Bird, but I did my homework. Miss Mew Mint Aizawa here was a part of the first set of Mews and your father well now that's where this turns into a comedy," Fox replied with a cold smirk on his face.

Amber tightened her fist and narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I mean your real enemy here is Leo isn't she?" Fox said with his hands on hips.

"What the hell are you talking about!? She's my best friend you dirty bastard!"

"Is she? After all your father did make unreasonable sacrifices for her mother and she never thanked him or gave him the time of day and settled for the guy who set out to destroy the entire earth. Leo's a product of an abusive relationship isn't she? What if she unlocks some undying power and fulfills her father's place and destroys everything? And if she does then you'll be wishing that you just joined our side and let us take over the Earth and kill Leo. We are the true heroes of Earth and are the real sign of prosperity and peace. You Mews however are the real ones setting out to destroy the one thing you think you're defending."

"You're just trying to get under my skin with all that crap you're spouting from your mouth!"

"Ask your dad."

Fox walked over to Kish and removed the duct tape from his mouth. Kish growled at Fox and took a deep breath.

"You obviously forget the fact that Deep Blue was killed during that battle so apparently you didn't do that much research into the matter!" Kish replied.

"How would you know, you were dead!" Fox snapped.

"Who gave you all this information!?"

"I have my ways."

"Lover boy ain't shit anymore and if anyone can prove it, then it's Ichigo herself and if you're trying to play mind games let me tell you that you aren't doing a very good job!"

Fox shrugged off Kish and looked over at Amber. He waited for a response from but all she did was glare at him.

"What, cat got your tongue, kiddo?" Fox asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"I'm tired of you! Mew Mew Amber, metamorphosis!" Amber shouted.

She expect to transform but instead she remained the same.

"Nice try Tweety, but Serenity neutralized the area. All magic and powers and things of that nature is void here. You can't transform, and your father can't teleport. So if you wanna fight me then it's hand to hand combat."

"You monster!"

"Oh please I know all about your freak strength."

Amber clenched her teeth and she wasn't sure how she was going to get out the situation.

* * *

Dannie, Yogurt, and Anastasia had arrived to Amber's mansion and Mamo was there to greet them.

"Leo's unconscious and Amber is trapped in her house!" Mamo said frantically.

"Get it together, Mamo, panicking won't solve anything. Anastasia you and I will try to get in Amber's house, and Yogurt you stay with Leo just in case. Yogurt nodded and the three girls quickly separated.

"Ribbon Ice Crusher!" Anastasia called out as her hammer shattered a window.

The moment her hammer went through the window it disappeared from her hands. Both girls climbed through the window only for them to turn back into their normal forms.

"What the hell?" Anastasia muttered.

"We should find Amber first, let's split up, it'll be faster," Dannie suggested.

"That's too dangerous. We can't even transform."

Dannie thought for a moment before Serenity stepped in front of both girls.

"Ugh it's you," Anastasia muttered.

"Yeah it is. Looking for Amber right?" Serenity guessed.

"Where is she?" Dannie asked.

"Why in the main room of course. But you two… well you two are going somewhere a bit more fun," Serenity said feeling proud of herself. She trapped the girls in a bubble and they were able to transform again.

"We can fight again!" Dannie said excitedly.

"Nighty-night girls," Serenity said as she left.

Anastasia tried breaking out of the bubble but failed. It wasn't long before the girls crumbled to their knees and eventually fell asleep.

"Getting real sick of that girl," Anastasia said angrily as both girls looked around to find themselves stuck in a large maze.

"I bet if we find the way out we can get back to where we were," Dannie said in resolve.

Anastasia agreed with her intelligent friend. The two girls started trying to find their way out. It seemed like forever before they eventually came to a door.

"Maybe this is it!" Dannie said happily.

Anastasia opened the door and there was a large theater and the girls stepped in only to be on stage with a large audience. They heard a voice echo in the room.

"Miss Anastasia Rafael Akasaka performing her latest hit, Sugar Coat!" the loud male voice announced.

Anastasia stood there in the brightly lit stage and her song came on through the speakers. She looked at the microphone in front of her and refused to sing. Her voice filled the room from the audio track and she looked over Dannie.

"There's a catch to this," Anastasia said with her arms crossed.

"Of course there is," Dannie replied.

Anastasia looked through the audience to see if she could find Serenity through the crowd but instead she found someone else. Her whole body froze and she just stood there in shock. Dannie raised an eyebrow and try to understand what could have come over her friend.

"Kindle…?" Anastasia muttered softly.

Dannie looked over at her and she realized she was muttering the name of her American boyfriend who she hadn't seen in awhile.

"Kindle? I thought he was back in his country."

Anastasia jumped off the stage and ran straight for him. He stood up and opened his arms. The corner of her eyes grew hot and a smile spread over her face. She ran straight into his chest and he hugged her tightly. He smooth out her hair and she clutched his shirt tightly.

"I missed you so much," Anastasia whispered into his chest.

"You sing so beautifully," he whispered back.

Dannie took several steps back and called out to her.

"Anastasia did you forget our situation!" Dannie shouted to her.

Dannie climbed off the stage and ran towards her friend to get her to snap back to reality.

"Anastasia he's not real!" Dannie shouted.

The second Dannie woke her up Anastasia looked up at her beloved and he immediately transformed into a large hydra. The two girls backed up and heard the same voice echo.

"Ladies and gentlemen now introducing Miss Anastasia Rafael Akasaka performing her greatest hit song! Sudden Death!" The voice grew distorted and sounded as if many voices were speaking at once.

Dannie and Anastasia readied their weapons and prepared to fight off the hydra standing before them. The theater had grown dark and the girls were prepared to take on their enemy.

* * *

Leo's eyes opened and she found Yogurt standing in front of her.

"Yogurt…?" Leo muttered.

"Leo! You were unconscious! Are you okay?" Yogurt replied in relief.

Leo slowly got to her feet and shook her head. She groaned in pain.

"Ugh my head hurts. Where's Amber?" Leo asked.

"She's trapped in her house!"

Leo nodded and both her and Yogurt found the open window and climbed through it. Yogurt had turned back to normal the second they entered the mansion. Yogurt was in shock and they both found Anastasia and Dannie collapsed on the ground and trapped in a small bubble.

"Dannie! Anastasia!" Leo called as she tried to release the girls.

She banged on the barrier and shouted but her efforts meant nothing. Leo heard Amber's voice coming from another room and decided to go after her instead.

"Amber!" Leo shouted when she saw her pinned against the floor.

"Leo be careful we can't transform!" Amber replied quickly.

Leo and Fox made eye contact. Fox narrowed his eyes and smirked.

"Oh look who decided to show up. The Angel of Death herself," Fox said as he circled around her.

"What the hell are you going on about this time, Fox? I'm tired of you and I'm tired of you hurting my friends!" Leo barked angrily.

"I've been wanting to fight you hand to hand since the day I met you," Fox said as he pounded his fist into the palm of his hand.

"What me completely vulnerable without my powers!? Is that what you consider fair?"

"Pssh you girls don't fight fair and you know it so don't give me that crap."

Leo stood her ground.

"Alright then I'm not afraid of you Fox!"

"Oh you will be," Fox replied as his eyes narrowed.

Fox drew out his sword and Leo looked over at Amber's parents. If there was thing she knew, she could easily free Amber's father and let the rest happen in her favor. The rope around her parents were tight and if she could get Fox to slice it down then she'd be alright. Leo scooted close to Amber.

"We gotta free your parents," Leo whispered towards her.

Amber looked over at Leo for a moment and then soon understood what her friend was getting at. Fox took a mighty swing at Leo and she went duck but it immediately cut the long doggy eared bangs that framed her face. She gasped in horror as her precious red hair fell to the floor.

"Ah!" She shrieked.

Leo's hair was now short all over and she was terrified to even know what she looked like. Fox smirked at the terrified look on her face.

"Afraid yet?" Fox asked feeling quite confident.

"No! Just upset that you ruined my hair style! Took me forever to get it like that! Now I'm gonna have to wear a completely different haircut!" Leo barked as she wiped her eyes.

"You can always rock a pixie cut," Amber suggested.

Leo looked over at Amber with teary eyes. She shrugged and Leo frantically touched her hair and knew maybe Amber was right. However there were more pressing matters than Leo having to change her hairstyle, she had to get away from Fox.

Leo picked up a vase next to her and threw it at Fox. She heard Mint scream in horror at the sight of it hitting Fox clean in the head.

"That vase cost so much money!" Mint cried in horror.

Amber and Leo both decided to pry Fox's sword from his hands. He was recovering from the hit when he noticed he was being charged by the two girls. Amber jumped on his back and Leo made an effort to yank the sword from his hands. Fox shoved Amber of his back and swung his sword blindly. Leo let out a blood curdling shriek. She crumpled to the ground and held her stomach while tears streamed down her face and blood dripped down her hands and stained her shirt. Fox took a moment to take in the situation and realized he had accidentally sliced her stomach.

"Leo!" Amber cried in horror seeing how her friend was severely injured.

Amber turned to Fox and grabbed him by the neck. Yogurt ran in the room when she heard Leo's screaming.

"Oh my goodness," Yogurt gasped when she saw Leo on her knees. "How bad is it?"

Leo removed her hand and Yogurt studied the wound. It wasn't deep enough to have sliced her insides considering it was a blind swing.

"Don't worry about it I'll be fine," Leo muttered as she struggled to remove her shirt.

"But you're bleeding so much!" Yogurt cried frantically.

Leo used her shirt to act as a temporary bandage until she could get a real one. Yogurt turned towards Fox and decided it was time to take him on after he hurt her friends. She took a mighty leap towards Fox and he quickly grabbed her by the arms and threw her towards the wall. Yogurt's back slammed against the wall and lied on the ground feeling dull and achy.

"Stop it Fox!" Leo barked with what little strength she had left.

"Oh yeah and what for huh?" Fox growled as he turned towards.

"I'm begging for your benevolence and mercy!" Leo finally cried out seeing how vulnerable she and her friends were.

Fox's eyes widen for a moment but he quickly scoffed at her. He placed his sword back in its sheath and walked over to Leo. Her eyes quivered and her body grew steadily more shaky. He knelt down in front of her and narrowed his eyes.

"I think I prefer to kill you instead, Miss Leo," Fox said firmly.

"You coward," Leo spat out as she bit her lip.

"Me? A coward? I'm not the one who put up a magical barrier."

"Then tell Serenity to take it down so we have a chance."

Fox shook his head decisively.

"Nah I don't think so sweetheart."

Leo coughed violently before she turned her head away from him. Fox took that as her resignation and stood up. He prepared his sword to go through her neck. Apollo had appeared just in time to catch Fox in his highest moment.

"Fox, wait!" Apollo said as he made his way over to his brother.

"What now!? Every time I'm about to kill this girl, something stops me!" Fox hissed.

Apollo analyzed the situation and stood back.

"No please continue. This should be fairly entertaining."

Fox rolled his eyes and turned back towards Leo. Apollo quickly alerted Rabbit.

"Get here quickly, your sweetheart is gonna die in a few seconds," Apollo mumbled quietly into the receiver.

After Fox raised his sword and brought it down as quickly as possible there was Rabbit ready to take the hit. He quickly blocked Fox's attack with his own sword and they both recoiled from the impact. Fox went wide-eyed just like everyone in the room - except for Apollo. Rabbit stared Fox down for a moment before sighing.

"So you do like her," Fox said finally after some silence.

"Just a little," Rabbit muttered finally.

Fox looked over at Leo and rolled his eyes.

"I'm concerned about your leadership and where it's taking us. C'mon Apollo let's get out of here," Fox said in resolve. Apollo nodded and followed Fox out. Rabbit knelt over towards Leo and attempted to help her up. Leo looked up at him in shock.

"Why are you here?" Leo muttered weakly.

"I feel like we left off on a bad note last time we spoke," Rabbit replied as he offered his body for support to get her to stand up.

Leo placed her arms around him as he helped her up.

"I cried you know," Leo whispered into his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to make you cry but I don't know how to handle my own emotions sometimes. I'm not used to this kinda thing yet."

"Don't you have an ex?"

"Yeah but I didn't meet her trying to kill her."

Leo managed a painful and weak giggle. Tears were in her eyes and his gentle but firm arms were around her waist. She depended on his strength just this once.

"What happened to your hair?" Rabbit asked as he touched her badly cut bangs.

"Does it look bad?"

"No you're always beautiful it's just different."

Leo's smile widened slightly.

Kish managed to free himself from the rope that Fox had restrained him with. It was a sign that Serenity had taken down the magic barrier. Dannie and Anastasia had ran into the main room. Dannie was about to freak out until Anastasia held her back.

"You should go," Leo said finally.

Rabbit saw Anastasia walk over to them and he helped Leo lean onto her instead. Leo watched him leave and Amber's parents made haste in getting Leo to a hospital. Yogurt was escorted was taken to the hospital right along with Leo.

* * *

 ** _A/N: So Leo gets a new hairstyle. Figured she might change a little throughout the story. If you see any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. Thanks_**


	17. The Lone Wolf

Leo sat in the back room of the cafe alone. She heard the voice of her comrades and all she could do is hope that she would be okay. Her stomach had been properly bandaged and she was used to being injured by Fox at this point.

"Mamo," Leo muttered.

Mamo looked up at her and nodded.

"I'm starting to get worried."

"About?"

"Well… everything."

Leo sighed and looked up to see the door open. Her teammates and Ryou and Keiichiro came in. The sick expressions on the girls' faces told Leo that things were not okay.

"You and Rabbit got a thing?" Ryou asked bluntly.

Leo stood up immediately and a sharp horrible pain shot through her body.

"You're very straightforward," Leo replied as she winced in pain.

"Dannie told me about it. I can't afford any losses right now Leo, I told you that already."

Leo narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you gonna do? Kick me out of the group and what would you gain from that?" Leo asked sarcastically as she raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't a game Leo. Hand over your pendant and uniform, you're out of the group."

Leo stood there quietly and the other girls were speechless. Keiichiro looked away and crossed his arms. She grabbed her backpack and sighed loudly.

"C'mon Mamo," Leo said finally breaking the silence as she started to walk out.

"Oh no, Mamo stays. I'm revoking him from you," Ryou said firmly.

Mamo flew quickly to Leo's side and clinged to her shoulder.

"No," Mamo protested frantically.

Ryou grew frustrated by the defiance Mamo displayed. The small robot cat hid under Leo's hair for comfort and protection. Leo gave Ryou a snarky smirk and headed out without another word towards anyone.

Once Leo was out of the cafe she broke down into tears. She wanted to stay strong the whole way home but this time she couldn't. She knew she wouldn't be allowed to step foot in the cafe ever again and seeing her friends was out of the question.

"Should I have fought to stay?" Leo sobbed sadly as she walked back home with tears blurring her vision.

"It's not too late to turn around," Mamo replied.

"He's not gonna change his mind, Mamo."

"You gave your life for your friends more than once! There's no reason why he should have the right to do this to you!"

Leo didn't reply but sobbed her whole way back home. She didn't know how she was going to face her parents when she got home. She stood at her porch quietly and contemplated on coming home. She decided that it was just too shameful to tell her mother that she had been kicked out of the group on an account of a boy. She turned the other way and went to the one person she hoped she still had on her side.

* * *

"Leo?" Jojo said in disbelief as he opened his front door to find his best friend in tears standing in front of him.

She jumped into his arms and cried into his shoulder. Jojo wasn't sure what was going on or what had happened up to this point but he placed his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Her hair was still a mess and her heart and soul had been broken. The comfort of her best friend was all she wanted at the moment.

"What happened to your hair?" Jojo asked suddenly as he gently pushed her off to get a good look at her.

"It was cut in battle," Leo replied while she wiped her eyes.

"My mom can fix it. She cuts my hair all the time for me."

Leo nodded and he guided her into his house and closed the door behind him.

Jojo's mother gave Leo a cute pixie cut for her damaged bangs. Her hair was swept to the side and it served an adorable look. Her ponytails were okay so she was able to keep them. Leo stared into the mirror and tried to get used to the new look. She sighed and touched her hair and was trying her hardest not to cry anymore than she already had.

"Hey goof ball, wanna play a few co-op games?" Jojo asked as he opened the bathroom door.

Leo turned towards him and nodded. She grabbed her backpack and followed him into his room. She had never been in his room before and she was a little thrilled to see what it looked like. He opened the door and his room looked any other teenage boy's room. He had a few posters of his favorite bands and a small TV and a few video games. He had one stuffed animal and it was one that she had given him for his birthday one year. Leo took a seat on his navy blue bed and watched him hook up his console.

"Leo," Jojo said as he looked over her.

She returned his gaze and nodded.

"What's wrong?"

"I got kicked out of the group. I'm basically normal again only I have tiger DNA permanently etched in me forever and ever."

"Why?"

"Dannie found out that Rabbit and I have a small thing going I guess and he rescued me… even after we severed ties. It was sweet considering how he totally broke my heart last time. Anyway Shirogane kicked me out."

"Can he do that?"

"He did."

Jojo stood up and walked over to Leo. He gave a hug and she winced slightly.

"Not so tight, Jojo," Leo whimpered.

"What's wrong," Jojo asked worriedly.

Leo lifted up her shirt and showed him the large white bandages wrapped around her stomach and waist.

"I just got stitches for another battle injury," Leo said sadly.

Jojo pulled her shirt down and placed his hands on her cheeks and pecked her forehead. Leo was shocked when she felt his warm lips against her forehead.

"That's a new gesture," Leo muttered nervously.

"I know you rather your boyfriend do it but I thought you needed it."

"Thanks Jojo and he's not my boyfriend he's just a guy that I'm not supposed to like but like anyway."

"Well you're free now. You're more than welcome to love him if that's what your heart tells you."

Leo's shoulders slumped. She knew her heart was stupid and foolish. If she truly had listened to her heart she'd had ran away with Rabbit and possibly have eloped. Not that she would mind marrying a jerk of a prince and becoming a princess. She knew that was just a silly little dream and there was no real way that would even be reasonable.

"Jojo if I listened to my heart the world would go to shit," Leo said finally after some thought.

"You're still bent on saving the world? Even after you got kicked out?" Jojo asked.

"A boy or the rest of the world?"

"The rest of the world."

"Exactly."

Leo lied back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Instead of protesting he lied down next to her. They both lied flat on their backs and stared at the ceiling in a comforting silence. Mamo was busy learning how Jojo's console worked.

"What are you gonna do now?" Jojo asked as he sat up and looked over at her.

Her hazel eyes looked back up at him. He could tell she was lost.

"Hey goof ball c'mon don't look so sad," Jojo said as he grabbed her arm and had her sit up.

"I'm gonna do what I was meant to do. The problem is I don't know how," Leo said quietly.

She stood up and grabbed Mamo and stuffed him back in her backpack.

"Jojo I have to face my parents first," Leo said finally as she left his room in a hurry.

"Good luck," Jojo whispered to himself when his dear friend ran off.

There was nothing he could do now. He had helped all he could already.

* * *

Leo opened her door and saw her parents sitting together at the dining room table.

"Mom? Dad? I have something to tell you," Leo said as she entered the door.

Both her parents stood up with relieved smiles on their faces. They rushed over to Leo and hugged her.

"We're so glad you're safe," her father said happily.

"I failed you both," Leo said breaking into sobs.

Ichigo brushed her hair with hand.

"No, no, sweetie, you didn't. Shirogane told us what happened I'm not angry with you."

"B-but what about being a Mew mew?"

"The most important thing is that you're safe and you're here. How's your injury?"

"It hurts but I'm fine."

"Oh your hair! You fixed your hair. It looks better than before when it was first cut," Ichigo said as she pushed her daughter's bangs.

"I wish I didn't give in to my feelings, Mom," Leo replied sadly.

"There's nothing wrong with falling in love, Leo."

Leo cried into her mother's shoulder and her parents comforted her and hugged her.

* * *

Leo and Mamo sat together in her room enjoying some music coming from her laptop. She decided to take her mind off everything and do some homework. Mamo was happy to be with Leo still even after she was exiled from the rest of the group. He lied next to her and his sensors felt her body heat. Leo would occasionally give his head a small pat. They both were happy to remain united.

"Well guess while I'm thinking of what to do next I'll enjoy being a normal girl for a little bit huh," Leo said quietly to herself.

"Maybe this might be a good time to feel normal. Anyway once we find a way to help we'll plead our case," Mamo replied.

"You're right. Don't know what I'm gonna do without my powers."

"I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"I love your optimism."

Leo smiled warmly at her little partner. In all her despair she still had her close friends.

* * *

The girls sat around in the cafe after closing time and discussed things in hushed voices. They didn't want Ryou and Keiichiro to hear what they were talking about. Yogurt was very glad she didn't tell anyone about her kiss with Apollo seeing how Leo was exiled but she couldn't shake the guilt in her heart. She stayed quiet with a sad expression on her delicate features. Amber couldn't stop crying after the whole thing had transpired.

"Do you think Leo will go to Rabbit now that she's out of the group?" Dannie asked quietly.

"For what? She's useless to them, she can't even fight," Amber growled unhappily.

"I highly doubt she would. I don't think her mind is on Rabbit at the moment. Dannie why did you do it? Why did you tell your father about Leo and Rabbit?" Anastasia asked quickly.

"I didn't know it was some big secret everyone knew about," Dannie protested.

"She chose us over him countless times I don't think you even fully understand how much we mean to her and you went back stabbed her like the insecure little rat you are!" Amber barked angrily as she stood up with her fists clenched.

"Get off my case Amber! What was I supposed to do in a dire situation like that! It was perfectly unacceptable in the first place and you know it!"

"You pathetic little maggot! You're such a child!"

"I'm a child because I took the necessary precautions? She could've put us in serious danger! I love Leo I really do but is she really worth the safety of the rest of the world? Didn't think so."

Amber pounced on Dannie and tackled the poor girl. Anastasia grew frustrated and saddened by her friends fighting each other. Ryou and Keiichiro heard the commotion of the two girls fighting and knocking tables over. The sound of Anastasia's commanding voice told them what was happening.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Anastasia said as she tried separating the girls from each other.

"Let go of me!" Amber hissed angrily.

"You're a psycho!" Dannie snapped back at Amber.

Amber let out an angry screech and tried swinging at her but Anastasia had her in a firm grasp while Dannie took cover by a few chairs.

"What is going on out here!?" Ryou barked angrily at the sight of the knocked down furniture.

The girls all stopped and looked over at him. Ryou could see the rift beginning to form between the girls after kicking Leo out. He decided it was time for some order.

"Come to the lab, we're going to have a meeting and regroup," Ryou said firmly.

The girls glared at each other before following Ryou and Keiichiro to the back. They all stood around the two men and waited for one of them to start. Keiichiro turned towards Ryou and gestured him to begin speaking.

"As of now I'm putting Dannie in charge of the group," Ryou said firmly.

Dannie looked around and soon back at her father in shock. Amber's face went red with anger.

"Why!?" Amber growled angrily.

"Because she's the most responsible of all of you. I thought maybe having Leo in charge due to her strength and who her mother was would be in our favor but clearly that wasn't the right choice to make."

"Leo had no plans to leave us in favor of Rabbit, Shirogane!" Anastasia said firmly.

"Shut up Anastasia! You and that pacifist personality is going to be a danger to us all. You do realize I can't take any chances because I don't want my own daughter to be killed!? Keiichiro and I made an executive decision to have Leo out of the group."

"Daddy!" Anastasia cried frantically and turned towards Keiichiro.

"Anastasia, Ryou's right. I love you so much and I don't want you in anymore danger than you already are. It was a devastating decision but it was the best. Dannie is very intelligent and far more capable of making smarter choices," Keiichiro replied firmly.

"Are you serious? I mean I agree with you as far as Dannie leading us but she lacks the same headstrong quality Leo had. Are you sure Leo being kicked out was even a smart choice!? Leo would never sacrifice the entire planet on the account of a boy! I say we give her a second chance."

"What part of my daughter's life being at stake do you not understand!?" Ryou barked quickly.

"Shirogane if you think this was even remotely the best idea then I have some news for you, this was probably the dumbest idea you could've ever come up with!"

"Keiichiro do something about your daughter."

"Anastasia please, calm down and understand that we made the best choice we could," Keiichiro chimed in firmly.

Amber and Yogurt looked at each other and then back at Anastasia. Amber was angry with the situation and Yogurt had broken down into tears and ran out of the lab. Everyone looked in her direction wondering what was wrong with her. Amber went to get her but Ryou stopped her.

"No one chase after her. You're all staying for the rest of the meeting. Leo is gone so I need to see some more effort. She has Mamo so things might be a little bit more difficult but I trust you girls still can do what I trusted you to do," Ryou said irritably.

Amber and Dannie both looked at each other and only one girl nodded. Amber turned her back and walked out of the lab to find Yogurt. Dannie bowed and soon left the lab as well to apologize to Amber. Anastasia stood firm with her arms crossed.

"When everyone and everything we love is in danger and the four of us aren't able to handle it and hold our own, I hope then you'll be ready to get on your knees and beg Leo to come back and perhaps she'll be benevolent towards you. I question your leadership and your values, both of you," Anastasia said firmly before she left with the rest of the girls.

Ryou and Keiichiro gave each other looks and they both sighed.

"I've never seen her like this before," Keiichiro said quietly as he took a seat.

"Me neither. Leo is headstrong but she's also tenacious. If she wants Rabbit, she's gonna get him. I'm not taking any chances in case she chooses love over the world."

"Maybe we should've put Anastasia in charge."

"Yes and then she'll try talking their way out of battle about peace and love. Your daughter is a hippie I highly doubt that would be the best option. Also she'll most definitely try to get Leo back. Amber is a hothead and there's no way her leadership would yield positive results. And Yogurt well there's no argument there."

"Well if things get out of hand we'll have to act quickly."

Ryou placed his head in his hands and sighed loudly. He wasn't sure what to do but they had push forward as planned.

* * *

"Hey Rabbit," Fox called as he walked over to his comrade.

Rabbit turned around and peered at Fox quietly. The look on Fox's face told Rabbit everything and he was prepared to be chastised.

"Questions about Leo I take it?" Rabbit responded nonchalantly.

"I'm putting myself and my little brother in danger on your account and you just go and fall in love with the enemy!? What kind of irrational, selfish behavior is that!?"

Apollo and Serenity overheard the conversation and quickly made their way into the small living room to take part in the conversation. They knew tension was brewing between Rabbit and Fox and if they didn't defuse the conversation then they would surely end up fighting each other.

"C'mon Fox, don't be so hard on him," Serenity muttered.

Fox looked over at Serenity and frowned.

"Apollo is the only family I have left and I'm not gonna lose him on account of this idiot right here!" Fox barked angrily.

Rabbit stood up and crossed his arms. Fox glared at him and a discomforting silence settled over the room. It was like two animals having a stand off.

"I'm done bending over backwards for you, Rabbit. You are a disappointment to your family and to us. But most of all you have lost my trust."

"I don't need your trust and I already know where I stand with my family. If anything Fox, you didn't have to come. You could've stayed back and pranced around with Artemis since you love her so much," Rabbit replied firmly.

"Artemis is on our side at the very least! She's not some stupid tiger cat chick trying to murder me or my brother! You only care about yourself and in the end you're just a spoiled little brat who can't accept that your kingdom and your family never loved or cared about you! Even if we are successful they wouldn't even dare turn their heads just to look at you! You're just a stupid kid chasing some stupid dream for some approval you'll never receive!"

Serenity and Apollo both gasped.

"Fox!" Serenity barked urgently in attempt to correct his behavior.

"And I suppose that's all well and dandy but see at least I have a family left," Rabbit replied with anger etched in his voice.

Fox and Rabbit both clenched their fists and Fox was the first to pounce. He grabbed Rabbit by the neck and Rabbit had swiped his rather sharp nails across his face. Fox slammed Rabbit against the wall and raised his fist. Blood flew from Rabbit's mouth when Fox had punched him as hard as he could in the stomach.

"I swear to God I'm gonna kill you!" Fox growled angrily.

Rabbit swung his leg up where it would hurt the most. Fox dropped him and instinctively curled up in pain. The prince had grabbed Fox's bright orange hair and slammed his head into the wall. It wasn't long before Fox managed to grab Rabbit's arm and slam him into the floor. Serenity teared up when she saw her comrades fighting.

"Stop it! Please, we're all we have left!" Serenity cried out as she started sobbing in desperation.

The two boys didn't listen to her and continued fighting and yelling at each other. Apollo was overwhelmed and he knew there was only way to handle the situation. He decided this was the best time expose himself.

"I kissed Yogurt!" Apollo shouted.

Both Rabbit and Fox stopped what they were doing and looked over at Apollo in shock. Serenity took a step back and stared at the raven haired boy. Fox let go of Rabbit and stood up.

"You did what?" Fox asked in a quiet almost desperate voice.

"I said I kissed Yogurt. Back when we were stuck in that ice cube together, she kissed me. I don't regret it."

"Why the hell would you do that, Apollo?"

"What I'm trying to say is Fox, maybe there's another way to handle things. Maybe we don't always have to fight. I don't think that we're the only ones suffering. I think there's two sides to the story. Yogurt was afraid. She was scared to die and she admitted it to me. Something I would never think to do or say to someone I'm supposed to be fighting. But she told me anyway. She understood that even the craziest of situations sometimes it's okay to depend on the other person. We talked about our fears and that was refreshing. Fox instead of fighting each other maybe we should be more supportive. Taking Rabbit into a choke hold and insulting him wasn't the best idea." Apollo turned towards Rabbit. "And Rabbit, saying those things about Fox wasn't the best idea either. If we're going to be successful we need to be more supportive and understanding towards one another, not cold and distant. It doesn't always have to be a bad thing. I admit my fault but I'm still here and I'm still by your side."

Fox and Rabbit looked at each other for a brief moment. They were reluctant towards each other but Fox made the first move.

"I'm sorry."

Rabbit looked away from him and his shoulders slumped sadly.

"It's okay."

Serenity walked over to Fox and grabbed his arm. He looked over at her and she gave a soft smile. Her gentle nature calmed him down just a bit.

"Do you wanna take a walk?" She asked quietly.

He didn't say a word but simply nodded. She guided him out of the ship to enjoy a small stroll. Rabbit and Apollo both separated to find other quiet activities to do until they were all ready to speak to each other again.

* * *

"I'm so frustrated with this whole thing, Serenity," Fox said quietly as he hugged himself while they both walked along a small river.

"Me too… I don't know why he's in love with her so much. What could've happened to make him feel that way about her? What if she used some kinda love spell on him?"

Fox looked over at Serenity and shook his head.

"I hate that cat but I don't think she's that kind of girl. She's not dishonest. I'll have to give her some credit where it's due. I'm pretty sure it's real I just don't know how it happened."

"Maybe when she went to save his life from drowning?"

Fox stopped walking and looked up at the sky. The moon was full and bright and he was wondering where they went wrong. The bomb they had made was ready to be dropped they just waited for the right time to do it. Rabbit's sudden Romeo and Juliet romance made things a little bit more complicated than anticipated.

"Love is just terribly inconvenient," Fox said finally.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Fox."

Fox looked at Serenity and there was something different about her. She loved to tease him and they would usually play pranks on each other but lately she had been kinder and sweeter towards him. She didn't mind doing things for him and it seemed like she was different.

"Hey are you sick?" Fox asked finally.

"No. Why?"

"You've been strangely nicer towards me. More than usual."

Serenity averted her eyes and stood back in silence. Fox placed a hand on her head and chuckled softly.

"You sure you don't have a fever or something? You're always nice when you're sick or if you want something," Fox said with an amused smile on his face.

"You still really like Artemis huh?" Serenity asked quietly.

This was certainly out of character. Fox grew concerned by the way she asked.

"I mean I don't usually like to discuss who I'm interested in but yeah I would like to perhaps go on a date with her when we get back if she hasn't been spoken for yet."

Serenity stayed quiet. Fox poked her cheek and tried to get her to talk about what was bothering her.

"Hey c'mon this is starting to get uncomfortable. You're not mad at me because of what happened between me and Rabbit earlier are you? Look I apologized already and Apollo may be young but he makes good points."

"It has nothing to do with that. I just can't believe you still like her even though I'm the one who's always by your side and I'm the one who would follow you to the ends of the Earth if God would allow it!"

"Serenity," Fox gathered her issue and it made him terribly uncomfortable. As if they didn't have enough issues centering around love already and the last thing he needed was her freaking out on him because of the same reason. The word "love" was starting to make him sick to his stomach.

"Are you telling me you have a crush on me?"

Serenity knew Fox was eighteen and he wasn't one of those thick headed boys who couldn't read cryptic messages girls sent them. In so many words Fox figured out that she was trying to tell him she liked him. Fox just wasn't sure he even had time for love and he even put off saying anything to Artemis until after they completed their mission. He had other concerns like his little brother and he had a lot of baggage and internal pain he was dealing with. The last thing he wanted on his plate was a girl fawning over him, especially a girl he considered his best friend.

"Fox I…," Serenity felt uncomfortable now.

"Serenity, our lives are at stake here," Fox said finally after some thought.

A heavy silence followed and she took a step towards him. She was trying to face him even if he did reject her.

"I know they are but Fox I mean this might be our last chance at something like this. What if one of us dies? Then what?"

"Then I want you to promise me something. I'd give my whole life for you if meant you would drop everything for me to take care of my little brother. I'd give my life for you because you're one of my bestest friends, Serenity. Do you think we could make it from here on out as an item? If you do what are you gonna do if I die then?"

"I'd be devastated either way if you go Fox because I already love you and I know how much Apollo means to you. I'd protect him with everything I have if meant that you'd give me a chance."

"Serenity, I'm not looking for love right now okay. I don't want to start something I can't finish. I don't want to die when we just started going somewhere."

"But Fox, what if this is the last time we'd ever have a chance to feel like this?"

"I don't want to go through with this. I don't need a girlfriend to watch over. Besides relationships are hard enough on their own."

"But Fox it's me! See I can defend myself I'm very a good mage and I'm already here. That's what I'm trying to tell you. I'm not some new girl you'd have to get to know. You already know me I just wanna take things a little further because I like you so much!"

Fox grabbed Serenity's shoulders. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek and wiped the small tears in her eyes.

"If we do this… we're in this together you know. You have my back and I have yours. This is more than just that cutesy crap. We're in a war right now and I need your A game. Serenity, I expect you to do your part and I'll do mine. And when this is over and we manage to survive… I'll make you the happiest girl on the moon."

Serenity's eyes sparkled happily at his words. She buried her face into his chest and hugged him tightly. She felt his warm arms wrap around her waist.

"I'll be by your side through the whole thing," Serenity muffled voice said sweetly.

Fox smoothed out her hair and never in a million years did he think he would give into her demands so easily. Maybe he did want something just in case he died on the battlefield. He knew having a girlfriend would make things harder but Serenity was still his best friend and even if he rejected her she'd still stick by him. She was someone he could trust.

"Fox…," Serenity peeped nervously.

"What?"

"This is the part where you kiss me now," her voice quivered in embarrassment.

"Kiss you? You want me to kiss you? Gross," Fox replied jokingly.

Serenity looked up at him and pouted unhappily. Fox chuckled at her unhappy face and placed his hands on her cheeks and played with them.

"Your cheeks are so squishy," he said with a warm smile on his face.

"Leave my cheeks alone."

"But you're my girlfriend now so that means I have a right to play with your cheeks."

Hearing it come from his mouth made butterflies flutter in her stomach. She was going to embrace this moment.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not then?" Serenity asked finally.

"If I kiss you I might get carried away," Fox replied.

"I want you to get carried away," Serenity whispered.

Fox's lips seeked out hers and first she felt a gentle and delicate feathery kiss. It wasn't what she expected but he was being cautious. The feeling was weird at first but both of them got used to it rather quickly. Fox held her tighter and his kisses got deeper.

"Fox," Serenity's heated breath sounded out. Before she could continue she felt his lips again.

"What?" He muttered hotly.

"I don't know why but I love you."

Fox didn't reply but simply kissed her again.

* * *

Mamo woke up and shook Leo awake.

"I'm sensing danger, Leo!" Mamo said urgently.

Leo woke up and looked around her room and see a silhouette standing by her door. She grabbed her alarm clock and threw it at it. The silhouette yelped in pain.

"Leo it's me," Rabbit's voice said as quietly as he could.

"What!? Get out of my room or I'll scream!" Leo protested.

Rabbit came over and placed his hand over her mouth. The moonlight from her window shined on his face and she could see him much better.

"It's just me, calm down," Rabbit reassured her gently.

Leo jumped up from her bed and hugged him tightly. She started sobbing into his shoulders like a child. He didn't know why or what was wrong but he wasn't going to leave her like that.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Rabbit asked.

"I got kicked out of the group," she sobbed sadly.

"Wait are you serious?"

"Why would I joke about something like that?"

"But why?"

"Because they figured out we kinda… have a thing…"

"Well maybe you can come back with me and I'll explain everything to my friends and you can join us instead. This is great now we're free to just be around each other."

Leo frowned at his suggestion.

"Rabbit I can't abandon my friends like that. How selfish of me to leave everything behind just because of one small setback."

"Are you serious!? They abandoned you! How can you be like that!? How can you be so forgiving and so loyal to people who don't even care about you!? Why are you like this!?"

"Rabbit the world is at stake here!"

"Why are you like this Leo? This is the one shot we have to being together without issues and you're willing to throw it away for people who didn't even think to keep you around!"

"It wasn't their decision okay!"

"Dammit Leo the more I want you the more I can't have you and it's not because of these events, it's because of that tenacious personality of yours! I've never wanted someone so bad and I hate sounding desperate but what am I supposed to do when you keep doing to this me!?"

Leo stared up at Rabbit and could tell he was at a loss. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead. She missed the wonderful feeling of his lips.

"Rabbit…," Leo muttered quietly.

"I just hate that this is the way things are going okay, I didn't mean to sound like a crybaby."

"I know."

"I wanted to see you so I could tell you that my teammates know about my… feelings for you. I got into a fight with Fox over it."

Leo was shocked when she heard this news.

"They didn't exile you or anything did they!?"

"No. I'd say more like they're questioning my leadership. I thought maybe if you would come to my side they'll see that it wasn't a total waste of time but you're still dead set on being against us so my efforts were futile."

"So you didn't come to see me? You came just to get me on your side?"

"No sweetie, of course I came just to see you but I wanted to know where you stood also."

"Standing where I always stand, Prince Rabbit."

Rabbit kissed her forehead. He was conflicted with all the many different emotions he was feeling. He looked out of her window and relaxed a bit.

"Wanna sneak out?" Rabbit whispered to her.

Leo rested her head on his shoulder and a smile graced her features.

"Yes," she mumbled softly.

Rabbit opened her window and Leo changed out of her pajamas. She grabbed her small backpack and put Mamo in it. The two rowdy kids quietly snuck out of Leo's bedroom window as quickly and quietly as possible. Once they were out Rabbit grabbed Leo's hand and they ran off.

"I've never been out this late at night," Leo said as they both hurried into the city, eager to see what they could find.

"Not on purpose at least," Rabbit added to her statement.

Leo nodded and maybe she could be selfish just this once follow her silly heart. They did what they wanted that night.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Just picture two rowdy teenagers running around the city at some ungodly hour in the night lmao. I thought it was cute. I recently watched Warm Bodies (the Romeo and Juliet of zombie movies) and my writers block went away, I absolutely adore that movie. Makes me smile every time. Thank God for romance movies amiright_**


	18. Independence

Leo returned home from her night of anarchy and crawled into bed. Mamo snuggled next to her and they both went to sleep.

"Leo! Rise and shine sweetie, get ready for school!" Ichigo sung happily as she opened her daughter's door.

Leo sat up quickly and nodded.

"I'm up, I'm up," Leo said groggily as she only had a few minutes of sleep.

She crawled back out of bed and put on her school uniform. She grabbed her backpack and gently scooped up her tired companion to put him in her bag.

"Good morning, Leo. How'd you sleep?" Masaya asked when he saw his daughter come downstairs to eat.

"I slept okay."

"That's good, eat your pancakes and hurry to school. You don't want to be late."

She quietly nodded and ate her breakfast.

* * *

Leo sat with Amber and Jojo during lunch and it felt strange being by Amber after being kicked out of the group.

"So how are things at the cafe?" Leo asked as she nibbled on sushi.

"Everything has been weird without you around. Shirogane wants us to continue as planned and of course he put little miss snitch in charge cause that's his stupid daughter," Amber replied.

"Dannie meant well. I'm not really mad at her if anything I'm mad at myself for fooling around with Rabbit in the first place."

"Yeah but everyone knew you wouldn't abandon us for him. I don't know why she did that."

"I still want to help but I don't know how if I can't even transform."

Amber had an idea and she was sure it was a bright one. She waved her hand to get Leo and Jojo closer. They inched in towards her knowing she had a secret to tell them.

"What if I stole your pendant back?" Amber said slyly.

"You'd do that?" Leo asked in a shocked whisper.

"Duh, we're Mew Mews and we have power in numbers."

Leo and Jojo both sat up and waited for Amber to elaborate on a plan.

"So how do you suppose we get Leo's pendant back?" Jojo asked finally after some silence.

"I don't know but maybe if we can cause a large enough distraction we can get sneak into the lab and get it. I know exactly where it is too."

"If I came around the cafe it would arouse suspicion," Leo said firmly.

"But not if Jojo does."

Both girls looked at Jojo and he looked back at them wondering what could possibly be going through their mind.

"You ever heard of the boy who called wolf?" Leo said with a devious smirk on her face.

Jojo narrowed his eyes and gulped. He was afraid of what weird idea Leo had brewing in her head.

Amber made it to the cafe as usual and acted as natural as she could.

"Hello ladies," she said sweetly as she walked passed her co-workers.

The other girls said hello back to her and she stepped towards Anastasia and purposely dropped something next to her. Knowing how generous Anastasia was, she did exactly what Amber expected to her to do.

"Oh Amber you dropped something, I'll pick it up," Anastasia said quickly as she kneeled down.

Amber kneeled down next to her and got close.

"Oh no I got it," she said loudly so the other girls could hear her.

"Really it's fine."

"I need to get into the lab," Amber whispered to her quietly.

Anastasia immediately understood what was going on and played along.

"Here you go, Amber," Anastasia said as she handed both the item she dropped and secretly handed her the keys to the lab.

"Thanks, you're an angel. I'm gonna go get changed now."

"Okay see you when you get out."

The two girls went on with their business and pretended as if everything was fine. Dannie walked over to Anastasia and gave her a suspicious look.

"Amber's unusually friendly today…" Dannie said quietly.

"Well what's so wrong with that?" Anastasia replied nonchalantly.

"Well I mean she's never friendly."

"Well maybe she's opening up. You understand don't you, Dannie? You're very shy around people you don't know and then when you finally open up your this raging fireball. C'mon give her a break okay?"

Dannie sighed and nodded at her friend.

Jojo walked through the cafe door and tried to act as though something was wrong.

"I need your help! I saw Fox earlier and it looked like he was planning something awful! Like a bomb!" Jojo said as frantically as possible.

All the girls stood up and immediately ran out it the cafe. Ryou and Keiichiro over heard what was going on and quickly followed the girls out.

Amber hurriedly opened the lab and saw Leo's pendant on the top shelf. She quickly pulled up and chair and reached up to grab it.

"Got it," she muttered to herself and put it in her pocket. She shut the lab door and locked it again. She ran out so it wouldn't seem like she was up to something.

"I could've sworn I saw him over here!" Jojo said as if he had really seen Fox.

"Honestly Jojo don't scare us like that!" Amber barked.

The other girls nodded and agreed with her.

"You've got some nerve saying things like that and scaring everyone half to death!" Ryou scolded angrily.

"But I did! I did see him I swear!" Jojo protested.

"We don't have time for this. C'mon girls back to work."

Before they could go back, Fox had actually shown up.

"Well I'm glad to see everyone is here. That means I don't have to wait," Fox said feeling relieved that he didn't have to search for each girl.

They all turned and the girls immediately transformed. Leo had been watching the scenario and came from behind a nearby bush.

"You stop right there Fox!" She barked quickly.

The others saw Leo and Ryou grew frustrated when he saw her.

"Oh look who's here the little outcast not knowing which side she belongs to. Step aside cat, I'm not here for you. You better flee the area while you still can cause I'm bombing this joint," Fox replied firmly.

"What!? You can't just bomb my friends like that! I'm not gonna let you!"

"Oh yeah? You what and army?"

Leo snarled at him angrily. Fox smirked at her and shook his head.

"You're pathetic you know that, cat? I can't believe you'll still stand up for these low lives who completely abandoned you. Yes Rabbit hipped me to what was going on with you."

Everyone looked at Leo when they heard Fox. It had been known that Leo was still hanging around Rabbit even after she was kicked out.

"I knew I couldn't trust you after I found out what had been going on," Ryou said in disappointment.

"You don't understand! It's not like that!" Leo protested.

"Oh really then tell me he's wrong!?"

"He's not wrong! But he's also still Fox! I can own up to my mistake, just understand that I wouldn't ever sacrifice the entire Earth on account of one boy."

"Blah blah blah, quit wasting your time kid. You need to realize they do want you anymore. Get away from here and save yourself before you get hurt," Fox interjected.

Leo teared up and Amber made sure to give her back her pendant.

"Leo wait!" Amber said as she ran over to her.

She hugged her tightly and slipped the pendant down her shirt.

"Get out of here as fast as you can. If you can find Rabbit then you can stop Fox from bombing the city now hurry," Amber whispered to her so only she could hear.

Leo nodded with tears in her eyes and ran off. Fox sighed with relief seeing as he no longer had to deal with Leo's bickering. He's was just glad to get rid of the girl.

"Now then first order of business is killing you nuisances," Fox said as he pulled out his sword.

* * *

Leo ran. She didn't even know where she was going but she ran as fast she could. She eventually stopped and crumbled to her knees. She started sobbing and crying as loud and pathetic as she could. It was a quiet graveyard she ended up in and no one was there to judge or ridicule her.

"Why the hell am I like this!?" She asked herself in desperation.

She wiped her eyes and looked up to see she had landed in front of a statue of an angel. She read the name engraved on the platform the statue was on.

"Michael"

The angel had a sword and shield and was in such a regal stately pose. Obviously strong but quiet and gentle at the same time. Leo stared at it for a moment as it was beautifully done. She crawled over to it and leaned against it.

"Okay calm down, Leo," she muttered to herself while continuing to wipe her eyes.

"Leo!"

She looked over her shoulder and saw Mamo heading towards her. She smiled at the sight of her friend.

"You left your backpack when you ran off," Mamo said.

He handed her the backpack and sat next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"God, Mamo I don't even know what to do anymore."

"Go find Rabbit."

"How am I supposed to do that!? Everyone hates me!"

"No one hates you. I don't at least."

There was a pause in conversation and Leo just lied against the angel in silence. Mamo flew closer to her and wasn't sure how he was going to lift her spirits.

"Leo, I was looking everywhere for you!" A familiar voice called out to her.

Leo looked up to find Rabbit peering down at her from the shoulder of the angel.

"Rabbit…," Leo muttered quietly.

"C'mon sweetheart we gotta go," Rabbit said quickly as he pulled her up.

"Where?"

"Somewhere safe. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Fox said he's bombing my friends! Rabbit you have to do something and stop him! He's crazy!"

Rabbit placed his hands on her cheeks and looked her in the eyes with a serious expression.

"Just listen to me just this once. I'm trying to actually save you. I don't care about your friends because all they did was dump you like a piece of trash. Stop going back to them and let me save you for once. Please I don't want you to get hurt."

Mamo flew onto Leo's shoulder and curled around her neck. Rabbit noticed Mamo and took a deep breath.

"You can bring your pet with you. C'mon let's go."

Rabbit tried pulling her along but she didn't budge.

"No."

Rabbit heard her and his shoulders slumped in frustration.

"Are you kidding me!? This isn't the time to be acting like that right now!"

"I said no, Rabbit!"

She snatched her hand away from him and pulled out her pendant. She transformed and held her sword in her hand.

"Where are you going!?" Rabbit asked when she took off.

"To save my friends!"

"But they aren't your friends!"

Leo never responded and she followed her gut instinct. If Rabbit wasn't going to help her then she decided to help herself.

Leo arrived to the scene and Fox was fighting off Anastasia.

"Ribbon Pink Tiger Stripes!" Leo shouted as she attacked Fox.

Before she could strike she was shot down and hit the ground. She was paralyzed and couldn't move her body. Everyone looked over to see Rabbit with a gun in his hand and panting heavily. He was wearing Leo's backpack and he made his way over to her.

"Rabbit!" Leo barked in frustration before she had passed out.

"Fox, get back to base and regroup. If you're gonna follow through with your big idea I suggest you do it properly instead of wasting your time fight these girls," Rabbit said almost panicky.

Fox walked over to Rabbit and then looked briefly at Leo.

"What's your big idea?" Fox asked firmly.

"She's coming with me."

"Why?"

"Goddammit Fox, because I don't want to her to die!"

Fox picked up Leo, and Amber immediately shot an arrow at him. Rabbit jumped in front of him and took the hit.

"Ah!" Rabbit hissed in pain as he grabbed the arrow to pull it out of his arm.

"I got the girl. You better hurry up," Fox said quickly as he fled with Leo in hand.

Rabbit picked up the pace and ran off with him. The Mews all went into a fit when Leo was abducted so suddenly. Yogurt turned to Anastasia.

"What are we gonna do!? They have Leo and we're about to die!" Yogurt shrieked.

"Honestly…, I'm a loss," Anastasia replied bluntly.

The other girls just stared at her hoping she wouldn't have to sound so melancholy about it. Finally as if to smear Dannie in her own shit, Amber placed her hands on hips and raised an eyebrow.

"So leader, Dannie, what do you suppose we do now?" Amber asked obviously teasing her.

Dannie didn't know what to do either. She wracked her brain looking for a smart idea just to get back at Amber but she couldn't think of anything. Finally Ryou and Keiichiro had approached the girls with their arms crossed, almost looking defeated.

"So Leo is with Rabbit and we're gonna die," Ryou said as if recapping.

"Stating the obvious," Amber spat out.

"If we can get to the bomb before they drop it we might have chance," Keiichiro said finally.

"Yeah that'd be great if we knew where it was!" Amber barked this time.

"That's the thing though, Leo is with them and she for some reason has her pendant and Mamo is with her. We can track her!"

"Rabbit just made his big declaration about him _not_ wanting her to die. Why the heck would he take her to the same location as the bomb?"

"You know Amber you're making this harder and harder," Keiichiro said, facing their little angry raven.

"I have a good mind to say 'serves you right' because if you hadn't kicked her out the group this wouldn't happen!"

"Can it Amber! Keiichiro's idea is our last resort. Girls gather your wits and let's head back to the lab," Ryou said finally.

The girls all agreed and followed Ryou back to the cafe.

* * *

Leo stirred a bit before she opened her eyes. She slowly woke up before a piercing headache had hit her. She saw Mamo come into view and she sat up slowly.

"Ugh… Mamo," Leo groaned groggily.

"Leo, are you okay?" He asked as he crawled into her lap.

"My head is killing me." She stopped to look around and she noticed she wasn't in her room or the cafe.

"Where the hell are we?" Leo asked finally as the room was quite big and the walls were white.

There was a lovely brown door in front of her and she noticed large dark purple curtains with golden markings of constellations. She noticed the bed she was on was dark purple. She got up and walked over to the door but when she jiggle the knob she could tell it was locked from the outside. She walked around holding her head to check the closet.

"Clothes… and a sword?" Leo muttered to herself.

She checked the sword and it had letters engraved in it.

"To my dearest baby brother, Rabbit. With love, Helios."

Leo put the sword down and backed away. She did noticed how regal and fancy the clothes looked. She took a double take at the color pallet.

"Purple… purple everywhere. Mamo are we in Rabbit's bedroom?" Leo asked almost frantic.

Mamo nodded his head without a word. Leo crawled back on the bed and lied down. She didn't want to stay up for too long due to the horrible headache she was experiencing. She noticed on his nightstand there was a note and a glass of water. She reached over and grabbed it.

"You'll probably wake up with a migraine. Take the aspirin and have some water - Rabbit."

"He's really starting to drive me crazy," Leo said as she hurriedly opened the small pill bottle.

"It's been crazy," Mamo replied.

"We need to escape and find that bomb. How long have I been asleep?"

"About an hour."

"Did they drop the bomb already or…"

"No. They were busy bickering at each other. Then they all decided to take a breather and they all left the ship."

"There's still time then. First things first, finding a way out of this room."

"Your backpack is right over there."

Leo looked over and smiled thankfully when she saw her backpack near the closet door. She quickly took the aspirin and lied back down.

"I need to just lay down for a sec okay. My head is like pounding."

"Take your time but just remember when they get back we'll have ran out of time."

"Then saying take your time isn't helping is it? I'm surprised he let you come with me."

Mamo smiled sweetly.

"He said earlier I could come with when we were at the graveyard. He didn't mind. I was glued to your body after you passed out."

Leo stroked his head gently and just gave him a relaxed smile.

"I'm glad you're with me."

"Me too, Leo."

Leo started to close her eyes again. Mamo went to wake her up but the door had opened. He stood close to her and bared his teeth at whoever could be approaching. It was Rabbit. He tossed his keys and other things before he looked up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you," Rabbit muttered quietly to himself when he saw Mamo.

"If you hurt her I'll -" Mamo was interrupted when he felt the amazing sensation of Rabbit scratching him behind his ear.

His sense of danger was absent and all he felt was a calming atmosphere coming from the prince. He expected him to be hostile instead he was treated and handled with care. Mamo's sensors were enjoying the sensation of Rabbit gently scratching him and petting his back. Mamo lied back down and flipped over on his stomach.

"Oh yeah right there, that feels so good," Mamo purred happily.

He stretched his little paws out and he was only used to Leo making him feel this way. Rabbit managed a smirk from the reaction he received.

"Just like a real cat huh," Rabbit muttered.

Rabbit continued to scratch the robotic cat until Mamo automatically went into sleep mode. Rabbit took a deep breath and admired Leo's sleeping face. He thought she looked extra sweet laying there. He wondered how anyone could be so cruel to her. He figured today was the day he was going to fight for her honor. He stood up with determination and left his bedroom. After quietly locking the door behind him to leave his sleeping beauty, he made his way down the large hallway to meet Fox.

"Are you ready or not?" Rabbit asked impatiently as he met with his teammates.

Fox looked up and nodded. He showed Rabbit the bomb and they both nodded in agreement. Apollo and Serenity stood back and watched the two speak to each other.

"So you have the girl. You won't stop me right?" Fox asked with his hands on his hips.

"Not at all. They'll pay for hurting her the way they did. She puts her heart into everything," Rabbit with replied with a scowl on his face.

"Ironic," Apollo muttered.

"We started off on the wrong sides. But now she's free - and today we liberate her for good."

The others stared at Rabbit. He was determined and he meant what he said. They reluctantly agreed and in that moment they set out to rid of the Mews.

* * *

The girls quickly followed a tracker that managed to locate Mamo with Ryou and Keiichiro leading them. They were relieved until they saw four familiar figures in the air.

"Quick! Find a cover!" Anastasia shouted as she ran off.

The others didn't argue and they quickly ran off in different directions. They all found a place to hide when they witnessed Cafe Mew Mew explode right before their very eyes. The loud, deafening sound drowned out the screams of the girls. Each girl trembled at the sight of the horrible incident. Other pedestrians were caught in the explosion and died along with it. It was an atrocity. Nothing prepared them for the event.

* * *

Leo woke up and glanced out of Rabbit's bedroom window and saw it was already late out. She quickly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Mamo!" She said finally as she realized how late it truly was.

Mamo woke up and stretched himself out. He looked up at Leo wondering why she woke him up.

"Look! It's dark out. We overslept!"

"Damn it, we need to see if they dropped the bomb already!" Mamo said jumping out off the large bed.

Leo nodded and quickly followed Mamo out of the bedroom. They ran into the main room to find Rabbit and his team lounging casually doing quiet activities. Seeing how calm they were she assumed they hadn't gone through with the plan. She sighed with relief and addressed them.

"What happened? Where's the bomb?" Leo asked quickly.

Her unfamiliar voice startled them and they all looked in her direction. Fox was eager to tell her what had happened. He closed his book and spoke up.

"Take a seat and we'll tell you everything you wanna know sweetheart,"Fox said as he gestured towards a seat.

Leo awkwardly felt for the couch before settling her rear into the cushions. She crossed her arms and legs and waited for him to speak.

"Our endeavors were wildly successful. There were a few casualties but that's just how war goes anyway. You're welcome," Fox said with a sly smirk on his face.

Leo's entire body went numb and she sat there with wide eyes and in complete disbelief. Her friends were dead. Her hands shook and trembled. She bit her lip and warm tears formed in the corner of her eyes. She jerked suddenly when she felt Rabbit's hand touch her shoulder. She looked over at him and saw nothing more than a sympathetic sad look on his pale face.

"Leo," he said gently.

"You monsters… you fucking monsters!" Leo barked as she clenched her fists. She stood up and smacked Rabbit's hand away. Fox tried to calm her down but she had slapped him hard across the face. He immediately tried to detain her but she snatched her hands away and tried to fight him. Rabbit grabbed her arms and kept her from getting any closer to him. She crumbled to the floor and bawled her eyes out. The only sound that could be heard in the quiet room was the sad sound of Leo's sobbing. Rabbit gently cradled her and she grabbed on to his shirt and buried her head into his chest.

"You're the worst," her muffled voice sobbed.

Rabbit sighed and knew now was not a good time to say anything. Mamo sat close to Leo and he felt upset over the tragic news. He comforted her the best way he knew how.

* * *

Leo later sat on Rabbit's bed by herself wearing one his shirts. It was big enough to cover her thighs. She hated the cape attached to it and found herself often tugging and playing with it. She still cried whenever she thought about her friends. She wiped her eyes and gave Mamo a sad smile.

"At least I still have you," she managed to mutter.

Mamo nodded and curled up next to her to comfort her. Leo hugged her knees to her chest and she fumbled around with the purple cape. The door opened and she quickly looked up to see who it was.

"Are you hungry?" Rabbit asked as he peered inside.

"No…," Leo replied between a sniffle.

"Whenever you feel hungry let me know okay. You can sleep in here tonight if that helps you feel better."

Leo stared at Rabbit quietly. He studied her expression and he knew she wanted to talk. He closed the door behind himself after entering the bedroom. He walked over to her and took seat next to her. Leo spoke up after a few moments of silence.

"Why'd you do it, Rabbit? Why did you kill my friends?" She asked in a soft whisper.

Rabbit took a deep breath and placed his hand over hers.

"I'd hardly consider them friends after what they did to you," Rabbit replied finally.

"That doesn't mean kill them!" She barked angrily.

"But Leo you're free now! You should be thanking me."

"You self-righteous idiot! If you think murdering people is the answer to everything then you've got a lot of issues!"

Rabbit crossed his arms and turned away. Leo placed her hand on his shoulder and demanded that he look at her. He glanced at her for a moment but soon returned her gaze.

"Leo, I don't understand why you considered them friends. You hardly knew them before you became a Mew Mew right? It's not much of a loss and they were holding you back. I helped you if anything," Rabbit said as calmly as he could.

"I chose them over you for the good of the Earth, Rabbit!"

"And what has the Earth ever done for you? What has the human population created for you in your magical twelve years of life huh!? Is it because your mother had defended this sociopathic planet that you felt the need to do the same? And what would you even merit from that? A medal? A trophy? A fucking certificate of completion?"

"It's the right thing to do. Protecting innocent people from megalomaniacs like yourself is an honor and privilege and not everyone is cut out for the sort of thing but I am! I was ready to fight for what was right under any cost!"

"Even the cost of happiness? Even under the cost of us? I've treated you like a goddamn princess and saved your life more than I like to admit."

"But you are also the reason I was in danger in the first place, Rabbit! I want to love you but you make it so hard."

"Leo I'm trying for the both us."

"You're fucking insane Rabbit and there's something genuinely wrong with you and I'm extremely sure I can't fix you because it seems like falling in love with me has only made you worse."

"What are you talking about?"

Leo clenched her fists and she wanted to hit him and continue to throw insults his way but she couldn't find the strength to do it. She wiped her eyes and Mamo quickly tried comforting her by climbing into her lap and rubbing his head on her stomach. Rabbit placed a hand on her cheek and she quickly smacked his hand away.

"Don't touch me right now! I can't stand to look at you, you monster!"

"Perhaps you'd prefer it if I left you alone for a bit."

"What gave it away!?"

Rabbit nodded and quickly took his leave. He shut the door and left Leo to herself while he went to join his friends. They all looked over at him and they saw the troubled expression on his face.

"I think she hates me," Rabbit muttered.

"Gee it's not like you murdered her friends and removed her from a familiar place and killed a few other civilians to win her over," Serenity said sarcastically.

"Pretty sure that doesn't make girls swoon but you're the expert," Fox's clever remark followed.

Rabbit mocked them and sat down.

"The bomb was your idea Fox."

Fox nodded and shrugged.

"And we all went through with it. You got the girl, killed the threats, and now we are allowed to take over the planet. So everything worked out for the better."

Rabbit sighed and looked around. He noticed Apollo was nowhere to be found. He raised an eyebrow and turned towards Fox.

"Where's Apollo?" Rabbit asked quietly.

"He said he was going to take a walk," Fox replied.

"When?"

"Not too long ago."

"Is he okay?"

"He didn't seem bothered by anything."

Rabbit nodded and tried to relax. Serenity turned to Rabbit to address him.

"Do you think she's okay with being here?" Serenity asked finally.

Rabbit didn't respond to Serenity's question. Fox glanced at the troubled prince and shook his head at Serenity to let her now was not a good time. Serenity's shoulders slumped and she reluctantly agreed to stop asking questions about Leo.

* * *

 _A/N: My long hiatus was long. But here it is. See any errors please do let me know. I had to actually rewrite the second half of this chapter because I hated where I was going with it. Anyway I'm putting this out here now, I'm already dreaming up a sequel to this story so I do plan on finishing this one. Hope everyone as been well._


	19. Mother

There was knock at the Aoyama household and it didn't take long at all for Ichigo to quickly answer it. She was met with a tired and scarred Ryou. She gasped and quickly hugged him with tears in the corners of her eyes.

"I thought you died in that accident," she managed to choke out.

Ryou hesitantly hugged her back and she quickly escorted him in. He limped tiredly into her home and she made haste in having him sit on her couch. Masaya was also greatly relieved when he saw Ryou.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" He asked as he placed a glass of water on the table.

"Where's Leo? Is she alright?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"Leo is fine I'm sure…," Ryou muttered weakly.

"Oh my god… I need to find her. I need to find my baby."

Masaya placed a gentle hand on her shoulder nodded firmly. He agreed with her wholeheartedly about finding their daughter. Ichigo had more questions to ask her former boss.

"What about the others?"

"My family is with Zakuro for now due to our home being destroyed. Yogurt and Amber are home safely with their parents," Ryou replied as he adjusted himself.

"And Leo is nowhere to be found?"

"She's with Rabbit."

Ichigo gasped and her face grew red with anger. She was outraged.

"Why!?" she barked angrily.

Masaya rubbed her back and tried to calm her down. Ryou chuckled in spite of himself.

"Rabbit is in love with your daughter if you haven't caught on to that by now and she's been secretly seeing that boy. My best bet is that they're out celebrating their new relationship."

"That's not like her! She would never do that!" Ichigo retorted firmly.

"I trust Leo is devastated," Masaya agreed quietly.

"Prove me wrong. I came to you for a reason though. I'm not here for my health or to lecture you about your feisty little tiger. At this point she's the only option I have left. I don't necessarily want to trust her but it'd give me peace of mind to see her again and convince her to defeat this crazy boy. I know she loves him and it'll be hard for her but I'll admit my mistake by exiling her from the group. She has her power pendant, she just needs a push. I need to speak with her to apologize for making a mistake. I was only thinking about myself and that her actions were putting my family in danger. In the end it ended in catastrophe. Ichigo, please, I need you to find her."

Ichigo nodded quickly and Ryou handed her a pendant.

"Go after her. Do you still have Masha?" Ryou asked.

Ichigo nodded and quickly retrieved her small fuzzy lifelong companion. Ryou placed a small chip inside of Masha and quickly handed him back to Ichigo.

"He should be able to track down Mamo now. Leo and Mamo are always together so you can assume he's with her. Use that to find her, please Ichigo bring her back," Ryou instructed.

"While I'm gone you'll have plenty of time to think up a good apology for her. I'm leaving to find her."

"Ichigo!" Masaya ran over to her quickly and grabbed her hands.

Ichigo stopped and he quickly kissed her forehead and brought her into a tight hug.

"Be safe please, I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you or Leo. Bring her back," he whispered to her.

Ichigo placed both hands on either side of his face and nodded quietly.

"I promise."

Masaya let her go and watched her leave. He prayed that she would be alright. Ichigo took a deep breath and never thought she'd transform again but she did.

"Mew Mew Strawberry, metamorphosis!" She shouted after pecking the pendant.

She looked at her dress and she saw her tail and sighed.

"Well Masha let's go save my baby," she with determination as she ran off in a hurry to find her little tiger.

* * *

Leo was dressed in a short to long purple dress that Serenity found in the back of her closet. She was unable to fit it and told Leo she could have it. It was a bit edgy for Leo's taste but she went with it. She often played with the back of the dress since it dragged on the floor. She had trouble sitting and getting up without wanted to grab it and throw it around. She didn't wear capes or long fabrics because she couldn't keep herself from playing with it. She spinned around in the dress when she was alone and Mamo watched her struggle to keep it together. He tried to smile and laugh with her when she was busy twirling in the dress and playing with it but they still couldn't shake the devastated feelings in their hearts.

Leo climbed on top of the tables and sat on them while trying to read a book and spent most of her time discovering the ship and avoiding the others. She didn't want to stay in Rabbit's room anymore.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you," Rabbit said as he found Leo lying on a high and very hard to reach shelf. She looked down at him and quickly turned her back to him.

"Are you hungry?" Rabbit asked as he tried to show her the food he had prepared for her.

"No…" she replied curtly.

"You haven't eaten all day. I trust that you are."

Leo turned her head towards him and looked at what he had to offer. It did look delicious. She felt her stomach growl and she sighed tiredly. She climbed down from her spot and landed on her feet. She took the plate from him and he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I'm still mad at you," she snapped as she pushed his hand away.

"How long are you going to be mad at me?" Rabbit asked as he grabbed her free hand.

"Forever!"

"Don't be like that, Leo. C'mon you're free and anyway I have a gift for you," Rabbit replied as he squeezed her hand.

"A ball and chain?"

"No."

Leo sat down with food in her hand and started eating. Rabbit coaxed her to stay while he went to go get the gift. She didn't respond and continued to ignore him. He quickly returned and placed a pink box in front her.

"What?" Leo asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Quit being stubborn and just open it."

Leo's shoulders slumped and she reluctantly pulled the box towards her to open it. She pushed her plate away and started to undo the bow on top of the box. She lifted the lid and peered into the box. She found a small tiara in it and she held her breath.

"Okay so put it on, it'll look cute with the dress your wearing," Rabbit encouraged gently.

"Are you really trying to marry me after you killed all my friends yesterday?" Leo asked angrily.

"No. I just thought you'd like it. If you don't want it then you can give it back."

Leo rolled her eyes and place the tiara on her head. She then crossed her arms and waited for a reaction from Rabbit. Mamo stared at her and tried to comprehend Leo as a princess. He sat close to her and fixed her tiara. Leo quietly thanked him.

"You look beautiful," Rabbit said with a gentle smile on his face.

Leo's face went red and she fiddled with her thumbs. She was still angry at him but her heart was racing. Rabbit leaned in to kiss her but she quickly turned her head and stood up.

"Please I don't want to right now," she muttered sadly.

"I just thought…"

"Rabbit, I can't."

Rabbit watched her leave the dining room and he sighed softly. He knew he hurt her and he had no way of properly making it up to her. He wished he could see that beautiful lively smile on her face again.

* * *

Apollo was out on his own. He secretly made his way to the ruins of Cafe Mew Mew and started searching through them. He only found burnt wood, dead grass, and huge blocks of cement and foundation scattered about. He sighed as he gave up looking through the remains and took a deep breath. After a moment he kneeled down and placed his hands together.

He finished his prayer and decided to visit one last place before returning home.

After arriving at Yogurt's home he stood back and stared at the house. He didn't have the strength or courage to speak with Yogurt's parents but he figured they'd be in her room building a shrine in her honor. He made his way up to her bedroom window and was immediately surprised to find the very girl he prayed for sound asleep in her bed.

He knocked on the window out of excitement and watched her tiredly sit up and rub her eyes. She glanced over at him and her eyes immediately lit up. She slowly got out of bed and opened her bedroom window.

"Apollo!" She nearly shouted.

"Be quiet," he said coldly.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered this time as she realized she would wake her parents.

"I just… I just wanted to see if I killed you or not."

"I'm still alive."

Yogurt awkwardly shifted from one foot to another and turned her head. Apollo took a deep breath and climbed through her window. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into a tight hug. She was shocked but also a sense of euphoria overcame her. She hugged him back and he nuzzled his nose in her neck.

"Fuck I'm so happy you're alive," he whispered as his grip around her grew tighter.

Her hands clenched the back of his shirt and she embraced his soft scent. Her heart raced when she heard his warm voice.

"I'm sorry," Yogurt muttered.

"God you're such an idiot. What are you sorry for? Yogurt you're just… you're just special."

"I mean I'm sorry for worrying you."

Apollo placed her his hands on her cheeks and looked her in the eyes.

"You're so stupid. How do you still have a heart of gold even after we destroyed your stupid base? How are you so resilient to trauma?"

"My friends are alive and Leo is safe. I know everyone I care about is okay so I'm not mad. Frustrated sure and little shocked but definitely not mad. Besides love is weird isn't it?"

Apollo faltered at her words and he knew she was exactly what he needed in life. Her outlook on things made him feel a sense of security.

"Yogurt you're so strange," he muttered with a quiet smile on his face.

She nodded slowly and smiled back at him. He pecked her forehead and it elicit a giggle from her. He found her to be adorable and sweet. There was something absolutely magical about her. She hugged him again and they both wanted to stay like that. After some time he let her go and took a step back.

"I'm going back home. So I guess I'll see you later," he said as he awkwardly turned his head.

"Okay, I'll see you later," she replied sweetly.

"Bye."

"Bye Apollo."

Apollo turned heel and went to leave. He looked back at her and saw her waiting for him to go. He swallowed his pride and took a deep breath before running back over to her. He grabbed her by the waist and planted his lips on hers and she immediately melted under him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought her closer.

"I love you," he choked in a heavy whisper.

Yogurt kissed him back harder and he never wanted to let her go. He had a moment of regret when he thought he killed her and now he wanted to appreciate her. He didn't want to lose her the same way he lost most of his family. If he could keep her alive then he would.

* * *

Fox saw Leo sitting alone with Mamo and he approached her carefully. She looked up at him and if looks could kill he would've dropped dead. He chuckled at the scornful scowl she gave him and sat next to her. She hissed at him and bared her cat like teeth at him.

"Oh calm down drama queen I'm not here to fight you," Fox said with ease in his voice.

His tone was unusually friendly. She glared at him suspiciously and her claws were most certainly out.

"What do you want then?" She asked.

"Just to talk. What more could I want from you? Besides that tiara looks cute on you. Rabbit gave it to you right?"

Leo crossed her arms and huffed. Fox nodded and continued speaking with her.

"You're stubborn and prideful aren't you? Little miss righteous always willing to do what's right huh?" Fox teased playfully.

"I will defend my friends and my planet."

"As will I. Look Rabbit can be asshole at times but the bomb wasn't his idea. You already hate me and I'm most certainly not in love with you so I don't feel any loss telling you that. You're mad at the wrong person. Sure he went through with it and maybe his tactics to declare his undying love to you isn't the most flattering or the most effective but listen sweetheart, he's trying. I've never seen him so determined to be with a girl in my entire life. Rabbit is madly in love with you. His reasons for being on this dump is no longer to be king of the Earth. I'm pretty sure his motives have changed to just being able to make you smile. He never said that but I don't think he has to."

"My friends are dead," Leo replied finally.

Fox patted her shoulder and stood up. He walked off without and word while Leo was ready to cry again. She sat there hugging her knees to her chest and ready to sob.

"Hey Leo," Apollo said as he returned from his outing.

She looked up at him and she realized she hadn't seen him in particular all day.

"What do you want you little prick?" She snapped.

"Hey if you don't wanna hear the good news then that's fine," Apollo replied as he crossed his arms.

"Pfft no I don't care!"

"Suit yourself. Good night."

Leo turned away and clenched her fists angrily. She was starting to get the urge to set this ship on fire. Mamo tried to calm her down. He coaxed her to a ease and she relaxed. It wasn't long before she immediately tensed up again after she heard a loud booming sound echo throughout the ship. She noticed all four of her enemies running out ready to battle. She hid behind the couch and just quietly listened to the commotion.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" A powerful voice shouted.

She sat up quickly and got to her feet. After hurrying over to see what was happening she had completely frozen at the amazing sight. A Mew Mew she didn't recognize had come to rescue her. She watched the agile woman dodge every attack and use her environment to fight off her oppressors. Leo stared at her in awe. Leo was so impressed and so excited. Mamo flew on to her shoulder and he let out a shriek of happiness.

"I never thought I'd see the day! Look at her! Mew Ichigo in full action! She's back! Oh my god this is so awesome!" Mamo squealed happily.

"Mew Ichigo? Y-you mean my… my mom?" Leo muttered.

"Duh!"

Ichigo had finished handling the group of four and they all gave up trying to fight her. She ran over to Leo and quickly embraced her.

"My baby! You're okay! Leo I'm so glad you're safe!" Ichigo exclaimed happily.

"Mom you look so different," Leo replied in awe as she hugged her mother back.

"I had to come save you."

"Thank you, I missed you so much."

Ichigo nodded and escorted her daughter to safety. Rabbit quietly watched the girl of his dreams leave. He would've stopped her but he knew it was better to let her go. The other three waited for Rabbit to do something stupid but he never did. He just sat against the wall and watched Leo until she was out sight.

* * *

Leo returned home with her mother, and her father ran over to them to hug them both. Masaya expressed how happy he was to see his wife and daughter home safely. Masha and Mamo made conversation with each other while the reunion took place.

"Leo," Ryou said firmly.

She looked over to meet eyes with her boss. She normally would've been ready to lay into to him but she was too relieved and happy to see that he was alive and well. She ran over to him and before he could start formulating his apology she took him by surprise by hugging him. He staggered over himself and carefully hugged the girl back.

"I thought you died," she muttered sadly.

"Sorry kiddo I'm still here. Listen, Leo, I want you to know that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kicked you off the team. It was the wrong thing to do and I sincerely apologize. I promise to trust your word next time. So what do you say we all regroup and talk this over with everyone else huh?"

Leo looked up at Ryou and wiped her eyes.

"B-but didn't everyone die?" She asked.

"No. Everyone is shaken up and sure the cafe has been destroyed along my father's life work and my own but… honestly I'm just glad we survived the whole thing. My family is with Zakuro and Anastasia and Yogurt and Amber at home safely with their parents. No one in particular that we know was killed but there were a few casualties of war. My condolences to the families of those people."

Leo's eyes lit up like fireworks. Her heart sped up and she had never been so happy and relieved in her entire life. Her friends were alive and that's all she wanted to hear. She vowed to never take advantage of them ever again. She was eager to see them again. She wanted to call Amber and see her first. She shouted and jumped up for joy. The three adults watched her scream and celebrate. They had never seen Leo so excited and happy. It looked like her determination and purpose had been renewed. She was ready to fight again and she was ready to be a hero. She wanted be as a strong and confident as her mother. Leo took one last look at her mother in her Mew Mew form and that was more than enough motivation.

"Mom I want to do this," she said firmly.

"I know you do. Tomorrow is a better day. So hold your excitement until then," Ichigo replied.

Leo nodded and she hurried to change out of the dress and into her pajamas.

* * *

 _A/N: Well another chapter and in less than a week. It's a miracle yes I know. I'm ready to bring this story to a close._


	20. Helios

The Mew Mews, old and new, had grouped together the following day of Leo's return. Ryou and Keiichiro had talked things over and decided to give the women a pep talk before sending them off.

"Leo's back as you can see and we're all very happy to see that she has kept her pride. Leo, again I owe you another apology for assuming you'd falter," Ryou said as he turned towards Leo.

Kish waved his hand and chuckled spitefully.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah we get it, you were wrong as always. Cut to the chase, I'm hungry," Kish interrupted.

"You don't even have to be here!"

"But I am so…"

Ryou rolled his eyes and Tart tried not to be obvious about his giggling. Pudding smacked his shoulder and scolded him for being rude. Kish teased Tart about being easily influenced by his wife.

"Ladies, we have reason to believe that these four aliens are going to be particularly angry. Especially Rabbit. Fifteen year old boys don't handle rejection well," Ryou stated firmly.

Everyone turned their heads towards Leo and she crossed her arms.

"What?" She barked defensively.

"Maybe confirm it for us sweetheart," Mint said finally after some silence.

"Rabbit isn't so crazy that he'd just suddenly decide to wreak havoc on the world over a girl. Sure the bomb thing was awful but he thought he was doing me a favor. But I highly doubt he'd dream up something catastrophic just to get back at me for rejecting me," Leo replied feeling very sure of herself.

"Oh honey, you have no idea," Kish said with a smirk on face.

Ichigo and Masaya glared at him knowingly.

"If you feel that way then I suppose we can only trust you," Mint followed up.

Leo nodded at her and they turned back to hear Ryou's pep talk.

"Well if Leo's right we have nothing to worry about but let's assume she's wrong and plan ahead. Mew Mews have power in numbers so I need all of you on standby."

"All of us? Like including me, Mint, Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding all of us?" Zakuro asked almost in disbelief.

"Yes all of you."

"Are you crazy? I have back issues," Mint replied firmly.

"You do not have back issues!" Ichigo barked.

"I do too!"

"She doesn't," Kish replied.

"I knew she didn't," Ichigo muttered.

"Well either way I'm not fighting. That's over with. I have a life," Mint retorted.

Amber looked at her mother and decided to speak up.

"C'mon on Mother, I believe in you. For the good of the planet," Amber pleaded.

Mint rolled her eyes and finally gave in.

"Alright fine but I'm not excited to be flying again."

"Best mom ever," Amber said proudly after finally getting her mom to agree.

Pudding jumped up with excitement.

"Okay let's do this ladies! Onward to fight for the planet!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Before she could march out of the mansion, Lettuce called out to her.

"Where are you going? There's nothing to fight yet!"

"Right, I knew that," Pudding came back to sit down.

Ryou sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose. It felt like old times again. Seeing them interact only reminded him of all the aspirin and headaches he had while dealing with them.

* * *

Rabbit paced back and forth and only Serenity and Fox attended the meeting he called.

"Where's your brother?" Rabbit asked finally.

"I don't know, he said he had business to take care of," Fox replied.

"Didn't you used to know where he was at all times?"

"That was before he tried to decapitate Amber."

Rabbit rolled his eyes and finally started the meeting he had planned after he gave up on waiting for Apollo.

"We are going to destroy Tokyo. Wiping literally everyone off this godforsaken place. And I have a plan. I have dreamed up the biggest, most powerful, toughest monster I can possibly think of and it's going to kill them," Rabbit said as he smacked a drawing onto the whiteboard behind him.

"What?" Serenity muttered.

"I call it 'Project Wendigo'," Rabbit replied while quickly scribbling the name on the whiteboard.

"You want to make a… wendigo?" Fox asked as if clarifying Rabbit's idea.

"Already made and look here, we plant this puppy right in the middle of the city."

"Rabbit, wendigo's are feared all throughout the kingdom and you're crazy enough to let one loose? Like in this city? And expect to control it?"

"Who said anything about controlling it?"

Fox and Serenity's heart raced in fear. The look in Rabbit's eyes told them he had absolutely no means of making sense.

"Let's regroup and try something else," Serenity suggested quickly.

Rabbit slammed his fist on the whiteboard.

"Anything else won't work! You can try and try and try but she won't come through! She's too stubborn and too prideful and I don't think I'll be able to handle this roller coaster of emotions anymore and I hate looking at her soft delicate face! She's never going to give in," Rabbit nearly shouted.

Fox squeezed Serenity's hand and she panted in fear. Rabbit threw the dry erase marker across the room and kicked over the whiteboard.

"Talk to her," Serenity suggested again.

"I'm done talking to her!"

Fox stood up and grabbed Rabbit's arm. He shook his head and hoped that maybe he could get through to his prince.

"C'mon man, let's just not do this anymore. We should pack it up and go. Let's just leave the girl alone okay? Let's go home and take our original places in the kingdom okay? You'll find another girl. Finding a girl isn't an issue I promise. There's plenty of chances to fall in love with someone else."

"Sure… after we destroy Tokyo."

Fox let go of his arm and raised an eyebrow. Serenity decided it was better if this was between Fox and Rabbit. The energy in the room grew hostile.

"Listen kid!" Fox barked as he grabbed Rabbit by the shirt. "We came here to prove to your fucking parents you were worthy of having the throne! Not to make a little kid with cat ears think you have the biggest dick in the world! You better come to your senses right now before I knock your brains out!"

"You and what army?"

"I will personally handle you myself, you little brat! I knew you were off your rockers but not on this level!"

"I don't think either of us should be having a conversation about who's off their rockers. You agreed to this Fox. We started it and we're gonna finish it whether you like it or not!"

"Over a girl though? We certainly didn't start this disaster over a girl! I was all for your original motives but this has turned into some kinda toxic love mission! You and Leo will never work out! She's too stubborn, too prideful, too determined to be her own person and you are too. You both are exactly the same and that's why this isn't going to work. That's why you two will never be an item. She was given a task and she vowed to carry it out and see it to the end, even if she dies trying. She's fighting for honor and she's fighting for her home. You expect her to let everything fall out of place while she's in charge of it? Hell no. She's not budging. Your weakness is expecting a girl like that to be with you when you met on negative terms. In another world, under a different circumstance she'd be all over you but you're the exact thing she was assigned to get rid of. She's a concrete wall. Give it up Rabbit. All you can hope to do at this point is to be the same way. Stop pursuing love from a soldier who vowed to die for her planet. She was bred to fight. Her father is an ex-warlord and her mother is a Mew Mew. She can't be broken. Let her go, Rabbit. Just let her go!"

Rabbit and Fox both glared at each other. Serenity felt uncomfortable under the heavy silence. She watched as they both remained quiet. She took a step back cautiously hoping they wouldn't break into a physical fight. Rabbit clenched his fists and Fox narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, Fox," Rabbit said finally after the long pause.

Serenity relaxed but she noticed Fox was still on guard.

"We'll see how much of a warrior she is once she goes up against that wendigo."

"Fucking Christ, Rabbit," Fox replied in an exasperated voice.

Rabbit narrowed his eyes and Fox put him down.

"Do it then," Fox challenged.

"Watch me."

Rabbit grabbed the capsule that had his monster in it. He was prepared to launch it. He quickly took his leave while Fox and Serenity were left to contemplate on what to do. Before they could break the silence, Apollo had walked in. He saw the look on the other two's faces and began to question what just occurred. Serenity gave him a quick recap of the event that just happened. Apollo made deep sigh of relief and shook his head.

"Why do you look relieved?" Fox asked quickly when noticed the look on his little brother's face.

"No reason," he replied as he left.

"Now is not the time for his mischievous games. Go question your brother and get it out of him! He's been leaving on his own a lot lately and it's starting to make me anxious," Serenity demanded as she hugged herself.

"I trust him," Fox replied.

"What!? Ugh you're all insane!"

Fox grabbed her hand and rubbed her shoulder to calm her down. He repeated his previous statement and she grabbed onto him. He cradled her and kissed her forehead to make her feel better.

* * *

Leo and Amber sat on the roof of her mansion and ate ice-cream together. They watched the sunset together and they both enjoyed the small slice of tranquility.

"I missed you," Leo said as she looked over at her.

Amber smiled and nodded.

"I missed you too."

"How's Jojo, I haven't seen him yet."

"He's alright. He's worried about you, you know."

Leo nodded and smiled.

"Yeah he's always been like that."

Amber and Leo both giggled and continued to make small talk. Leo decided to tell Amber about her time spent with Rabbit. Amber listened attentively and she could see the hurt in Leo's eyes over the situation. She knew her friend was still battling her own emotions towards Rabbit. The way she spoke of him was never out of ill-will. Her voice was melancholy and longing. A part of her still wished it could be but she knew it never would.

"You love him don't you?" Amber asked finally after Leo finished her story.

Leo sighed sadly and slowly nodded her head.

"I wish I was lying but… I do."

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Because Amber it won't resolve anything."

"But won't it feel better to tell him?"

"I mean… I don't want to tell him. I don't want to let him know. We can never be together so I've decided to give up on this silly romance. There's nothing to merit from this emotional roller coaster."

"You don't have to be his girlfriend, or marry him. Or even spend the rest of your life with him on the moon but I highly suggest you tell him that you love him. You really should."

Leo shook her head and expressed why she decided against it. Amber stood up and patted Leo on the shoulder.

"It's okay to feel, Leo. It's okay to follow your heart sometimes. You taught me that remember? Don't forget who you are."

Amber parted with those words and left Leo to contemplate their conversation.

The girls gathered in Amber's bedroom and causally engaged in quiet activities. Yogurt sat on the balcony and only thought about Apollo and his declaration. She longed to see him again. Dannie and Anastasia sat together and went through different songs while sharing earphones. They both giggled and joked about what they liked better. Leo and Amber were quietly whispering silly secrets to each other and no one seemed to notice Yogurt's distance.

* * *

After everyone eventually fell asleep on each other like a pile of puppies, Amber's bedroom door opened. Tart, being assigned to check on the girls, peered in to find them all asleep except for his daughter who remained on the balcony. She was busy staring at the moon in silence. He took a deep breath and walked over to her to address her.

"Hey kiddo what's wrong?" Tart asked as he took a seat on the railing.

Yogurt wiped her eyes quickly and looked over at her father. She climbed up on the railing and sat next to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm.

"Dad…," she muttered softly.

"You want to talk about it?" He coaxed gently.

"Mm… you were on opposite sides of mom when you met her right?"

"Yes, why?"

"How did you two fall in love?"

Tart looked off into the distance to recall his distant memories of him and Pudding. He chuckled warmly and shook his head.

"She teased me while we were stuck under a stadium. She was about to croak over but I guess… I guess I figured maybe life would be boring without her. And so far it hasn't been so boring so I guess I made the right the choice."

"But Dad, did you ever tell her that you loved her?"

"Not for a long time after, Yogurt. A lot happened before that even slipped out of my mouth."

"What made you fall in love with her?"

"She's cheerful, enthusiastic, sweet, good-natured. Everything I'm not. Opposites attract sometimes. She was what I needed in life. You know, she was like this intense bright light in a dark world."

"Ah."

"Can I take a wild guess about what's bothering you?"

Yogurt nodded at her father and waited for his guess. He tapped his chin thoughtfully and pretended to make wild guesses before he took it seriously. His crazy guesses made his little girl laugh and smile.

"Okay I'll be serious this time, you like the kid with the fox hat right?" Tart asked finally.

Yogurt nodded slowly. Tart kissed her forehead and patted her back.

"Well here's my advice to you, be careful and hope to God that this will merit good results at the end of this."

"I trust him with my whole heart, Dad."

"Then I hope your heart is in the right place."

Tart gave her a hug before encouraging her to get some sleep. He escorted her in and she watched him exit the bedroom. She joined her friends and fell asleep on Leo's back. Leo stretched herself out and readjusted herself. Mamo's danger radar went off in that instant and Leo sat up. Yogurt rolled over her and woke up along with her.

"Hm what's going on?" she asked Leo as she rubbed her eyes tiredly and let out a soft yawn.

Leo jumped up and quickly grabbed Mamo.

"What's wrong?" she asked quickly.

"Danger! I'm picking up a serious threat!" Mamo nearly shouted.

Leo quickly woke her friends up and shook everyone awake. Amber sat up and stretched herself out.

"Ugh what?" she said tiredly.

Anastasia and Dannie both tried to understand what exactly was happening before they saw Leo dart out of the bedroom in a hurry. Yogurt quickly escorted the two girls up to their feet and updated them on the situation. Amber encouraged them to follow Leo. They nodded in understanding and followed their tiger friend.

"Shirogane!" Leo shouted as she opened the parlor doors to meet with the adults.

Ichigo stood up before anyone else and placed her hands on her daughter's cheeks.

"Tell me what's wrong," Ichigo said worriedly.

"Mamo is sensing danger, we should go!"

Ichigo looked over at her old partners and they all nodded.

"Go, we'll catch up. We'll all catch up. I want you to go," Ichigo instructed quickly.

Leo hugged her mother one last time before leaving.

* * *

Leo headed out with her friends following her. Mamo led the girls to the dangerous area. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the giant creature standing in the middle of the street. Leo stopped and stared at the terrifying creature.

"What is that!?" Dannie shrieked in horror.

"A wendigo," Amber replied as her voice quivered.

"A what!?"

Amber looked over at Dannie. The creature had large and very long antlers. It turned in the girls' direction and just stood there studying them. Leo gripped her sword tightly until she heard an evil cackle.

"Well ladies what do you think?" Rabbit asked from a distance.

"I'll kill you!" Dannie barked angrily while prepared to fight.

"Wendigos are widely feared where I am from and I thought I'd bring it to the table. I'd like to watch you try and stop it!"

"What do you mean!?" Anastasia demanded.

"You can't control these monsters no matter how hard you try!" Rabbit retorted before letting out a manic laugh.

Leo felt her heart rip in two. She was wrong, she was terribly wrong about Rabbit. She hated that she was in love with him. She wanted to slap him and beg for the old Rabbit back but it seemed like he was too far gone. She couldn't focus on him anymore. If what he said was true about the monster before them then they had to take that creature down first.

"Alright girls, let's do this!" Leo said finally after she came to grips with reality.

Leo charged the creature with her sword before it raised its freakishly long arms and smacked her into a building. The other girls turned towards the creature and challenged it just the same.

"Ribbon Scarlet Arrow!" Amber shouted as she aimed at the creature.

Her arrow bounced off the creature's hard bones and it opened its mouth and blew at Amber. The wicked smell of decayed flesh caused Amber to immediately fall to ground and purge her dinner. Anastasia narrowed her eyes and decided she'd handled this.

"Ribbon Ice Crusher!" Anastasia shouted with her powerful voice. Her sledge hammer was unable to break the ribs of wendigo and the recoil from the attack caused her to go weak in her arms. She faltered and fell on one knee.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought," she muttered as she got up on her feet.

Ichigo and the other former Mews showed up to scene ready to fight.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!" Mint pulled back her arrow and hoped it would do something.

The arrow had same effect as Amber's arrow. Mint stood back and narrowed her eyes. She turned towards Amber and encouraged her to get back up and try fighting.

"C'mon I believe in you!" Mint shouted at her.

Amber slowly got to her feet and nodded at her mother. The two used their attack at the same time. The two arrows managed to penetrate the creature's eye sockets. It rubbed it's skull and quickly swung its arm at them. It swatted Mint and Amber away and they landed near Leo. Leo looked over at her teammates and got to her feet. She was determined not give up.

"RIbbon Zakuro's Pure!"

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

She heard the call of countless attacks and watched each member of the team fail at each and every attack. She drew out her sword and took a deep breath. She went to attack once more.

"Ribbon Pink Tiger Stripes!" She shouted.

Right as she struck the creature, the wendigo's bones shattered her sword into a million pieces. Leo's eyes went wide and she fell over from the impact. She watched as the small shards of her sword rained down around her. She watched the moonlight hit the shards and they glimmered around her. She couldn't believe her eyes or what had just happened. She trembled and her strength faltered. She turned her head to see the others still trying to fight the creature. She wasn't sure what to do anymore. She felt death approaching her and the rest of her team. No matter how many Mew Mews they had they were to fail. Rabbit didn't lie about the creature he cursed her home with. She took a deep breath and stood up. Amber's words suddenly echoed in her head. She looked over at Rabbit.

"Rabbit!" She called suddenly.

Her voice startled him at first but he quickly prepared himself for her to insult him.

"What do you want!?" Rabbit asked defensively.

She took another deep breath and clenched her fists.

"I love you! I always loved you! I find it hard for us to ever to be together but fuck it, I love you!"

Rabbit stood back with his mouth and eyes wide open. He placed his hand over his heart and he immediately returned her feelings.

"I love you too! I love you so much, Leo!"

He climbed down from the building he was sitting at and ran to her with his arms opened wide. Leo was knocked back by the impact and he quickly picked her up and swung her around happily. He kissed her cheek and then immediately her lips.

Amber wiped her eyes and nodded. She was happy to see Leo follow her advice. During the brink of death her friend decided it was now or never.

Leo didn't mind if she died like this. She hugged Rabbit and watched as the other Mew Mews continued making futile attacks. Rabbit returned her hug.

"Let's get out of here and get you to safety," he said as he kissed her forehead.

"If they die, I die. I'm not leaving them," Leo replied.

Her voice quivered but she stood her ground. Rabbit shook his and sighed.

"Suit yourself. Should I just keep holding you?"

"If you'd like."

Rabbit continued to hold her. The wendigo had tired out the other Mew Mews.

"Ribbon Ice Crusher!" Anastasia shouted once again but her attack did nothing.

She grew frustrated with the lack of progress her and her teammates made. Yogurt tried her attack as many times as she could in hopes that it'd eventually do something but it did nothing. She was ready to lay down and admit defeat. The creature grew tired of this battle and decided to kill them. It raised his arms high in the air and was ready to destroy the Mew Mews. Everyone braced themselves.

Before it could even swing its arms down a bright white light had beamed down and destroyed the wretched creature. Everyone stood up and to see what had happened.

Apollo had appeared but he was accompanied with a strange man no one had seen before. He had a bright aura around him and rabbit ears that were red and glowing. He had a stately and peaceful air about him. Apollo stood close by him. The Mews all worried if he was there to kill them. Yogurt, however, stood up with happiness when saw him. She was scarred and bruised but she waved her arms at him with the little strength she had left. Rabbit's eyes went wide and he held Leo protectively.

"Rabbit!" The man shouted firmly.

"What are you doing here!?" Rabbit asked defensively.

"I told him to come," Apollo replied.

Rabbit sighed and glared at the man.

"He told me everything you know. What were you thinking!?" the man scolded.

"To prove you wrong!"

"Prove me wrong for what!? Are you really so angry that I was selected to take over the throne that you had to put our neighbors in danger? Is that really what a king would do?"

Leo stared at him and she remembered the sword in Rabbit's room that had a sweet message on it. She realized she was starting at Rabbit's older brother, Helios. He was beautiful and he had a majestic air to him. She stared at him in awe. His black hair was cut neatly and his bright outfit told her just how amazing and god-like he was. Rabbit frowned at his brother and his grip around Leo tightened.

"You always think you're better than me!" Rabbit barked.

"Better than you? I'm not trying to be in a heated competition with you, Rabbit. My job as your older brother is to guide you on the correct path. I don't know why you assume I want to be above you. I love you, Rabbit and I only want what's best for you. I'm not going to rat you out to Mom and Dad or tell anyone else about your little adventure but keep in mind this isn't going without punishment."

"I'm not leaving just because you're telling me to!"

Helios sighed and he looked at Leo. She looked away quickly and her heart sped up in fear.

"Is this the girl that's caused you to act like you don't have any home training?" Helios asked but with a light-hearted tone.

"M-my name's Leo Aoyama," she replied quietly.

"My name is Helios Alexander Luna but Helios does just fine and if you wanna get fancy you add the king part but who cares about that huh. Has Rabbit been a lot of trouble?"

"A little bit."

Helios looked around and saw the injured Mews and broken or damaged buildings in the area and nodded.

"Seems more like a lot to me but that's okay," he replied jokingly.

"You saved us," Leo said as she parted from Rabbit and bowed to him.

"I'd like to think I did. I'm sorry for Rabbit's out of control actions. He gets an idea and puts his whole heart in it and it usually doesn't end well."

"I'm the same way too sometimes."

Helios nodded at her and Leo quietly parted from Rabbit. It was going to hurt but the both knew it was time to say goodbye. Leo and Rabbit quietly looked at each other and neither had the heart to start their end. Rabbit grabbed her hand and he kissed the back of it softly. Leo felt tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes.

"You've given me the wildest ride of my life," Rabbit said softly with a sad smile on his face.

She tried to keep it together. She nodded and tried her hardest to joke about it.

"I think you've given it to yourself, you jerk," Leo joked as her voice quivered.

"Leo, I'll never forget you or how much I love you. How much I was willing to throw away for you and how much joy I felt whenever I saw that beautiful smile on your gorgeous face."

The tears in her watery eyes came finally rushing down her cheeks. She tried wiping her eyes and staying strong but she couldn't.

"I'll miss those secret dates and how much you kissed me on them. I hate that I love you like I do… I knew there was nothing to this but I never wanted to admit it before."

"I hate goodbyes."

"I hate them too."

Leo hugged him tightly and he returned it. She took in his scent for the last time and she wished he didn't have to leave. It was definitely for the better. He kissed her forehead and her cheeks. He felt her soft lips for the last time.

Fox and Serenity soon showed up to the scene to find Leo and Rabbit with each other and Apollo with Helios. They both immediately bowed to Helios when they saw him.

"Y-your highness," Fox addressed almost in shock.

"Hello Fox," Helios replied taking notice to the group.

"So I guess this means we're leaving?"

"That's the idea."

Apollo shook his head.

"Not me. There's nothing back on the moon for me. I'm staying here," Apollo replied firmly.

Fox stared at Apollo and then at Helios.

"Are you okay with that?" Fox asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? He doesn't have any royal duties. The only one I'm realistically here for is Rabbit."

Fox turned towards Apollo.

"Do you really want to stay here?" Fox asked as he approached his brother.

Apollo nodded.

"We can start a better life here and we're the only family we've got, Fox. We can live in the ship and I can go to school and you can work and it'll be fine."

Apollo didn't expect Fox to be on board but he was. He agreed with Apollo and turned towards Serenity. He saw fear and uncertainty in her eyes. She nervously and fearfully backed up into Helios shaking her head.

"I can't stay here. I rather go home," she said as her lip quivered.

"But Serenity it's okay, we're okay here. Stay with us. I thought you wanted to stick it out with me," Fox replied in attempts to reassure her.

"I thought we'd go back."

"What's there to go back to?"

"Everything we know is there. My family, my home, the palace. We live in the palace, what more could we ask for?"

Fox sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I love you, but this is where we part," Fox said in resolve.

He wasn't going to force her to stay. He knew she was scared and terrified of the future. He didn't want her to feel afraid. She started sobbing and Helios took her by the hand and assured her.

"You'll be alright. C'mon Rabbit," he said as he offered his other hand towards Rabbit.

Rabbit kissed Leo one last time before parting from her. She watched him as he grabbed his brother's hand and she waved at him the entire time. She felt her heart breaking as he went away with his brother and friend. Fox and Apollo both knew they wouldn't ever be going back or seeing Rabbit again.

"Before I go, thank you to the both of you. I appreciate you," Rabbit said towards his two friends.

They nodded and saluted towards him. After that parting, they finally took off back home. Leo continued to stare at the moon until her tired, worn out mother came to her and urged her to come home with her.

"Do you two wanna come with me?" Leo asked as she turned towards Fox and Apollo.

"We have a place to stay thank you. I hope to see you around very soon," Fox replied.

"I'm sorry about Serenity."

"Me too. I knew it wouldn't last but I gave it a go anyway."

"Me too."

Fox smiled sadly at Leo.

"Look kid, I'm sorry about the way I treated you. How much hatred I had towards you. I just want you to know that I don't hate you anymore."

"No hard feelings that's how war works. We all got our fair share of battle scars. Both physically and emotionally. I never hated you, Fox."

Fox gave Leo a pat on the head and they parted ways. The other mews retreated home with their parents.

* * *

Leo stayed up that night and continued to stare at the moon. She hoped Rabbit was thinking about her as much as she was thinking about him. She clasped her hands together and began to pray to God that she'd one day see him again. Her heart was screaming and hoping that her pleas would be heard.

* * *

Leo managed to come to school the next morning and found Amber and Jojo sitting with someone very familiar. She walked over curiously as she pushed other students out the way to see who it was. She came to the table and sat down. She placed her backpack on the ground. The familiar face looked up at Leo and a smile edged his lips.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind," he said as he pushed his long black hair from his face.

"Apollo?" Leo asked as she leaned forward.

He nodded slowly. She wasn't used to him wearing different clothes and not wearing his infamous fox hat. He sat with hands folded in front of him and his tie resting on the table in front of him. He actually looked like a normal kid.

"So I guess you're going to school here?"

"No I just like to pretend I am."

Jojo chuckled at his sarcastic remark. Apollo smiled at his reaction and turned towards Leo.

"We probably won't be friends for a while but I don't know anyone else here."

"That's okay."

Amber placed a gentle hand on Leo's shoulder.

"Water off a duck's back. War is war and it seems like we won it. Anyway if it weren't for Apollo we probably would've died. Who knew he was an ally this entire time?" She said with a wide smile on her face.

Leo remained quiet and she nodded. Amber's beaming smile told her that everything was going to be okay for now. She was still hurting but only time could heal her wounds.

"Did you ever get in contact with Rabbit after last night?" Leo asked hopefully.

"No. I didn't think to. Would you like me to? I don't think if you continue to try to reach him it'll help either of you. Chances are he's thinking of you too if that's what you're worried about," Apollo replied.

Leo sighed and Amber spoke up.

"We still have our marks in case you didn't notice. They were supposed to go away after we rid of the threats," Amber said.

"Pfft you're a Mew Mew forever once you become one," Leo replied.

The bell rang before anyone could respond to Leo's remark. They each stood up with their things and walked to class together. The change was something to get used to but it seemed like they made a new friend out of an old enemy. The girls were content and things felt more peaceful now.

* * *

The tiger would be forever missing her prince but it was better off this way. She secretly vowed to never love again.

* * *

 ** _A/N: I have finally finished this godforsaken story and I meant to actually finish it and goddammit I did. I hope it wasn't as cringey as you hoped it to be and that it was somewhat enjoyable... to some degree. I am NOT done with these characters as I plan to do a sequel but stay tuned for that story in the future. I thank you for making it all the way to end. I know it was a frustrating read because my thoughts were all over the place. Leo and Rabbit WERE going to stay together but why? Why would I do that? It was a toxic relationship from the jump and there was no future in that madness._ **

**_The only two couples to have survived this insanity was Amber and Jojo, and Apollo and Yogurt's relationship. Fox and Serenity weren't going to last and you knew that because Fox cares too much about Apollo._**


End file.
